Desde el pasado
by RJ Hatake
Summary: Soy parte de tu pasado, no lo puedes negar. Ahora estoy en tu presente. Pero, ¿estaré en tú futuro?.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera historia, por favor no sean crueles conmigo. Si les gusta dejen muchos comentarios, nada más eso sí, si hay faltas de ortografía perdonenme.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshiel 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata, los personajes que no reconozcan de la serie sí son míos.

* * *

Era una tarde preciosa en la ciudad de Tokyo, los rayos anaranjados cubrían la mayor parte del cielo y la ciudad, dando a los habitantes un maravilloso espectaculo. Los rayos bañaban el campo de entrenamiento del instituto privado de Deimon, donde anteriormente los chicos del equipo de futbol americano habían estado entrenando.

Como ya era muy tarde muchos de ellos ya se habían ido a sus casas, otros tanto se habían reunido con algunos amigos fuera de la escuela para socializar o sólo para pasar un rato agradable. Mas no así para un pequeño castaño que corría a toda velocidad a una tienda que quedaba algo lejos de su casa por un encargo de su madre. Ya era tarde y si no llegaba a tiempo cerrarían la tienda, y era el único lugar en el que podía encontrar ese articulo.

Avanzó tanto como pudo, estaba como a una distancia de diez metros, desde ahí observó como el hombre encargado de la tienda estaba a punto de cerrarla.

—¡Por favor espere!

Escuchó otra voz contrastando con la suya, pero en ese momento era más importante que no cerraran el local. Todo pasó en camara lenta. El castaño que corría a casi velocidad luz, el sujeto que estaba por cerrar la puerta, el corazón acelerado, las gotas de sudor metiendose en los ojos, el casi click de la puerta, el brinco que dió a un metro de la puerta para evitar que ésta se cerrara, la cabeza que apareció de la nada, el cabezazo, la puerta abriendose de golpe, el castaño y la otra persona cayendo al suelo y el tendero frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pero qué les sucede muchachos?—preguntó el hombre golpeando el piso con un pie.

—L-lo siento mucho—se disculpó el castaño mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ya, ya—escuchó otra voz un poco más infantil.

Sena se volvió para ver quién había sido la persona que le dió el cabezazo que aún le dolía. Se puso de pie un chico muy extraño; era un poco más alto que él, apenas un par de centimetros. Traía un gorro negro y debajo había una mata de cabello rojo con las puntas negras. Su rostro era pálido, quizá demasiado, ojos cafés oscuros, nariz respingada, tenía una boca chica con unos labios muy rojos como para que fueran los de un varon, a decir verdad tenía facciones muy femeninas. En cuanto a su atuendo consistía en una playera de manga larga color blanca, sobre ella un chaleco negro con gorro. Traía unos jeans oscuros y tenis blancos, además de unos guantes negros también.

—Todavía que te queremos hacer el favor de comprar en tu insignicante tienda y te enojas.

Tanto el castaño como el dueño de la tienda se quedaron viendo al chico con una gota detras de la cabeza.

—Esta bien—dijo el mayor—, pero compren rápido porque ya tengo que cerrar.

El mayor fue detras del mostrador para esperar a que los chicos fueran por sus cosas y poder cobrarles. Se recargó en el mostrador para seguir leyendo la revista que había dejado unos minutos atras.

Sena podría ser uno de los jugadores más veloces de los equipos de americano pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para ver en que momento el otro chico llegó a los refrigeradores. No le prestó atención y mejor se dedicó a buscar lo que su madre le había encargado.

Entró en un pasillo donde normalmente lo encontraba. Ahí estaba esperandolo, ahí en su reluciente frasco; el cafe americano que tanto le gustaba a su madre. Largo la mano, al mismo tiempo que caminaba, para tomarlo, y justo en ese momento otra mano enguantada lo tomó también. Al ver al chico pelirrojo cargado con un montón de refrescos y bolsas de comida chatarra, no pudo hacer más que sentirse extraño ante la situación. El otro chico lo miró sorprendido en primer lugar, pero luego entrecerró los ojos.

—Sueltalo—le siseó el pelirrojo.

—Pero yo lo vi primero—contestó el pobre castaño en voz baja.

—Podemos hacer esto por la buenas o podemos hacer esto por las malas.

La mirada del pelirrojo se torno amenazante logrando que el pobre chico se encogiera en su lugar. El hombre que estaba detras del mostrador, y que observaba con atención, recordó que ya antes había visto al pelirrojo en su tienda. Había visto también comohabía hecho escandalo por cosas más insignificantes y como terminaba todo, además del desastre que causaba.

—Oye, si quieres puedes darmelo ahora mismo y todo quedara en paz o puedo golpearte para que me lo des.

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta, sobre todo porque el aura que proyectaba el chico era parecida a la de Hiruma, tenía casi la misma sonrisa maquiavelica que el rubio. Sólo por eso iba a soltar el frasco para dejarse a ese chico, pero justo en ese instante alguien se los arrebato de las manos a los dos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios...—el chico estaba notablemente molesto.

El hombre de la tienda les había quitado el frasco en un hábil movimiento, lo que desencadeno la furia del chico.

—Oye, ¡¿pero qué te sucede?!—el chico estaba notablemente molesto—, necesito ese frasco de café.

—No te lo voy a dar—le contestó tranquilo el mayor.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque ya antes has causado destrozos aquí, y no estoy dispuesto a pagar de nuevo las reparaciones sólo por un capricho tuyo.

Sena se mantenía al margen de la conversación-discusión por temor de que el chico se molestara y la agarrara contra él. El mayor metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando algo ante las miradas espectantes de ambos chicos. Al final sacó una moneda mediana y se las mostros a los jovenes con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¿Y eso qué?—preguntó con un deje de fastidio el pelirrojo.

—Esto—contestó molesto el mayor—es lo que vamos a usas para ver quién se va a quedar con el frasco de café. Como sé que la diplomacia no va contigo vamos a eschar un volado, lo dejaremos al azar y sea cual sea el resultado no podrás quejarte.

El chico lo meditó.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?—dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Tú estas de acuerdo?—preguntó refiriendose a Sena.

—¿Eh?, sí.

El mayor puso el frasco de café sobre el estante donde estaba anteriormente. Puso la monera entre sus dedos y la lanzó al aire, luego la atrapó con el dorso de la otra mano, para taparla con la que la había lanzado.

—Yo quiero cara—dijo el pelirrojo antes de que siquiera le preguntaran.

Los tres observaron con impaciencia como la mano se quitaba lentamente para mostrar el resultado. Sena sudaba frío, pues en verdad quería llevarse ese frasco, su madre se molestaría mucho si no lo llevaba. Lamentablemente para el castaño, al descubrir la apareció el resultado que lo torturó en ese momento.

—¡Sí!, ¡gané!—el pelirrojo levanto la mano que tenía libre en señal de victoria.

El mayor miró con gesto de disculpa al castaño, lamentando internamente que ese chico tranquilo que le compraba sin dar molestias no hubiera podido llevarse el café. Sena le sonrió amablemente, como si esa sonrisa dijiera que en realidad no importaba. El mayor se encaminó a la parte trasera del mostrador para cobrarle al otro chico el café y todo lo demás que llevaba consigo. El pobre Sena no quiso quedarse más tiempo y salió de la tienda, para dirigirse a su casa.

Los rayos anaranjados del sol, que momentos atras inundaban cada rincón de la ciudad, habían desaparecido por completo, dejando en su lugar una oscuridad que era combatida sólo por las luces artificiales del alumbrado público. A él no le gustaba andar tan tarde por las calles de aquella zona, porque tenía entendido que era el lugar donde había más delincuencia, pero como se mencionó antes era el único sitio donde sabía que vendían esa marca de café. Si hubiera llegado más temprano probablemente se hubiera llevado ese frasco a casa, en donde se encontraría haciendo la tarea ya. Sin embargo, por haber sido nombrado quarterback del equipo debía cumplir con ciertas funciones que lo obligaban a quedarse después que los demás. De lo contrario no estaría caminando en la oscuridad de ese lugar.

Anochecía muy pronto y el frío aumentaba. Apuro el paso para llegar más pronto a su casa. En un principio había pensado en usar su velocidad para llegar más rápido, pero el frío le hizo pensarselo dos veces, de por sí caminando el aire le pegaba helado en el rostro corriendo sería mucho peor, pues no llevaba más abrigo que la chaqueta de la escuela.

Como el viento le molestaba en los ojos bajo la vista para que no le calara tanto, por ésto no se dió cuenta de que se desvió de su camino. El viento cesó, dandole oportunidad de ver donde se encontraba en esos instantes. Se había alejado mucho de la calle principal, y por lo tanto de la gente, para meterse en una calle que estaba vacía, donde las casas estaban casi destruidas y parecían abandonadas con luz escasa. Una alerta se prendió en su cabeza, no debía estar ahí.

—Vaya, un estudiante.

Se paralizó al oír una voz grave y molesta detras de él. Se volvió despació, con mucho miedo, para ver quién estaba detras suyo. Era un frupo de hombres que tenían toda la facha de delincuentes y que no parecían tener buenas intenciones. Uno de ellos era calvo o tenía la cabeza rapada, llevaba puesto un chaleco sin camisa, mostrando todos los tatuajes de sus brazos y de su pecho y pantalones bastante flojos. Era muy alto, sus musculos eran exagerados, pensó que quizá fuera tan fuerte como Shin, pero luego recordó que hasta entonces no había conocido a nadie más fuerte que el linebacker, pero si era más fuerte que él, de eso estaba seguro. Los demás tenían fachas similares, se mantenían detras de el calvo, así que supuso que era el líder.

—¿Qué hace un chico como tú por nuestros terrenos?

El tipo sonrió con malicia al cruzarse de brazos y los demás se rieron junto con él, para seguirle el juego probablemente. Sena supo que ese no era su día. Los nervios lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza en forma de un gran escalofrío que le hizo hasta temblar la quijada. Mas se armó de valor, se había enfrentado a tipos mucho más agresivos en el futbol americano que intentaron lastimarlo, algunos lo lograron, pero en su determinación los derrotó a todos. Aunque claro, la situación no podía compararse ya que en tiempos pasados contaba con sus amigos, además de que ésto era la vida real y los sujetos que tenía enfrente no seguirían las reglas del futbol americano, quizas lo lastimaran de verdad. Pero tenía que intentar algo, lo que sea, para salir de esa situación y lo único a lo que podía confiarse era a su velocidad.

—Y-yo ya me voy.

La voz se le falló en ese momento, en el momento en el que necesitaba que no le fallara. Se preparó para correr a toda velocidad, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, mucho más grande que él, lo tomó de la ropa y lo levantó. No podía ser el calvo ya que lo tenía enfrente y nadie de los que estaban detras de él, no había visto que alguien se moviera.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, chico?—le dijo otra voz mucho más grave que la del líder.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda al saberse atrapado por esos sujetos. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, lo que quería decir que quién lo sostenía era tan alto como el calvo o más. Débil, flacucho, con la única habilidad de correr a una velocidad sobrehumana; estaba frito. Por la mente se le pasaron un montón de ideas locas de lo que planeaban hacer con él, incluso llegó a temer por su vida.

—¿Crees que puedes venir aquí e irte como si nada?—se acerco el calvo a él.

—Por favor dejenme ir, si les molesta que esté aquí les prometo que ya no regresaré.

Esperaba que esos sujetos se compadecieran de él y lo dejaran ir, pero después de echarles otro vistazo se dió cuenta de que era mucho pedir. Los observó cuidadosamente, los tipos se voltearon a ver entre si y luego todos al líder, quién sonreía de una forma que no era nada agradable. De verdad que no tenía idea de como se metía en esa clase de problemas, de por qué siempre se encontraba con gente rara. A pesar de que a causa de ello conoció a mucha gente de la que ahora era amigo, dudaba mucho que algo así pasara con la personas que tenía enfrente.

—¿Tú que dices?—le preguntó el que lo tenía por la ropa al calvo.

—Bueno, ya que está aquí tendría que pagar una cuota por haber pisado nuesto territorio, ¿no?

—¿Qué tal si vendemos su uniforme?—comentó uno que se veía más joven que él resto—, quizá nos den un buen dinero.

—Tú siempre con el dinero, ¿no, Yusei?

El joven sonrió, o eso creyó el castaño, porque estaba entre los demás y como la iluminación no era buena no alcanzaba a distinguirlo muy bien,

Aquellos tipos comenzaron a discutir sobre qué harían con el chico, cómo le cobrarían el sólo hecho de que se encontrará en el lugar equivo, el día esquivocado. Al día siguiente tenia entrenamiento y no quería llegar con moretones en todo el cuerpo. Mamori se daría cuenta de inmediato y se preocuparía, si es que lo dejaban con vida.

—Por favor—dijo en voz apenas audible—, se los suplico, dejenme ir.

No fue una buena idea pes el que se le figuraba el líder lo miró con cierta molestia.

—Si sigues diciendo eso me vas a terminar de fastidiar y entonces no seré tan amable. Ahora sé un buen mocoso y dime, ¿como cuánto me darían por tu uniforme?

Sena se quedó como ido, petrificado por la angustia. Ellos eran un grupo de quince o tal vez dieciocho sujetos que eran mucho más grandes y fuertes que él, la mayoría corpulentos, a leguas se notaba que hacían ejercicio, eso o se entrenaban golpeando a chicos como él. Sena era delgado y bajo, su única habilidad era la de correr a una velocidad sobrehumana, pero lo tenían levantado en el aire, así que esa habilidad no le servía de mucho por el momento. Cerro los ojos, esperando que un milagro, que era conciente no llegaría a suceder, salvara su trasero de lo que estaba seguro era un paliza inminente.

—Nadie va a darte nada.

* * *

Oh, yo creí que mi primera historia sería de Naruto, pero en fin.

Chan, chan, chan, chan, ¿quién será el salvador de Sena?

Descubralo la próxima semana, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal ^/^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Eyeshiel 21 no me pretenecen sino a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata, la trama y los personajes que no reconozcan sí son míos.

* * *

Al escuchar esa voz tranquila abrió los ojos de golpe, reconoció la voz del chico que le había "robado" el café. Estaba parado en medio de la calle desierta, tenía una bolsa en cada mano y observaba con gesto indiferente la escena. Sabía que era un desconocido que probablemente no pretendiera ayudarlo, quizá era parte de ese grupo de malechor, pues tenía toda la facha que se cargaban los otros, y aún así algo en su interior se sintió aliviado cuando vió al chico, sobre todo porque pudo notar que todos, hasta el que lo tenía sujeto, se habían tensado. Además parecían muy nerviosos por la presencia del chico.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?—le dijo el calvo con tono molesto pero moderando la voz.

—Me metó en los asuntos que me da la gana.

Por la forma en que se hablaban comprendió que no estaban juntos y entonces temió que el pelirrojo empeorara la situación en lugar de ayudar. Mas se notaba tranquilo, como si el que quince o dieciocho sujetos mucho más altos y obviamente más fuertes fuera algo sin relevancia. Su semblante relajado daba a entender que era una de esas pocas personas que son muy valientes o una de esas otras que son muy tontas y que actuan sin pensar. De cualquier forma Sena entró en pánico, al menos ahora ya no sólo lo matarían a golpes a él solo.

—¿Y a ti por qué te importa éste asunto?, a ti no te importa nadie más que tu mismo.

El chico sonrió y les dedico una mirada medio macabra que asustó hasta a Sena.

—Sueltalo—ordenó con un tono de voz neutro.

Ipso facto el grandote abrió su mano y el castaño cayó al suelo llevandose un duro golpe, sólo entonces pudo ver al escalofriante tipo que lo sostenía. También observó como el calvo miraba furioso al pelirrojo, pero éste se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sonreir socarronamente, para luego comenzar a andar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Sena estaba por completo confundido, tratando de imaginar por qué esos tipo tan grandulones obedecían a un chico má pequeño, como si supieran algo que él no. Entonces recordó la sensación de miedo que le provocó en la tienda y la siniestra mirada que les dedicó momentos atras.

El nuevo quarterback de los Devil bat´s estaba como en shock, no pudo ni siquiera levantarse del suelo donde estaba. Lo único que hacía era observar al chico pelirrojo que se alejaba. Ahora que estaba libre de esos tipos le cruzó por la mente que debía irse lejos, a su casa de preferencia, pero no estaba seguro de como lo haría pues había errado el camino y no tenía idea de como volver.

—¡Oye!—el pelirrojo se había detenido sin voltear—¿vienes o prefieres quedarte con ellos?—luego volvió a andar.

El instinto de supervivencia de Sena se activó, sin pensarlo tomó su maletín y se levantó como rayo para correr al lado del otro chico. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedía pero sí sabía que al lado del pelirrojo estaría a salvo, se sentía protegido y al mismo tiempo estaba intimidado, era una sensación similar a la que le provocaba Hiruma.

Caminaron por en medio de la ancha calle, el castaño estaba preocupado de que se alejaran tanto de la calle principal de donde venían, lo único que quería era ir a su casa y prepararse para el día siguiente, olvidando lo que sucedía en ese. Generalmente su rutina consistía en ir de su casa a la escuela y viceversa, ésta rutina no se veía afectada más que por los entrenamientos y de vez en cuando algún mandado de su madre, como ocurrió ese día. Primero salía tarde del entrenamiento por ser el quarteback, segundo le robaban el último café que quedaba en el estante y tercero se perdía en un horrible callejosn donde intentaban lastimarlo. No estaba muy seguro, pero parecía que cada año el destino lo cruzaba con un personaje bastante excentrico desde que entró en ese instituto.

Caminó detras del otro chico, primero con la mirada en el suelo, pero luego se preocupó de que se alejaran demasiado de la calle principal y volteó para ver que tan lejos estaban. Al volverse se dió cuenta de que la mayoría de los tipos que se encontraban ahí se estaban yendo, excepto uno. Era también más pequeño que el resto, pero ahora que le daba la luz se dió cuenta de que era el sujeto que insinuo vender su ropa. Tenía el cabello negro, corto y alborotado, los ojos azules y era casi tan blanco como el pelirrojo, llevaba una sencilla chaqueta gris y debajo una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones, donde tenía metida las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba observandolos con mucha atención, casi con algo de enfado, como si el que fueran juntos le molestara, aunque no tenía idea de por qué.

La mirada del pelinegro era muy profunda y lo ponía nervioso, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo. Rehuyó la mirada, volviendola hacia el frente, mirando al chico pelirrojo, pero aún así no dejo de sentir la mirada del otro.

Ya una vez que creyó que se alejaron lo suficiente como para el otro se aburriera de observalos y se fuera o por lo menos que los perdiera de vista, pudo ponerse a reflexionar sobre su situación. Pero no había mucho que pensar, únicamente quería irse a casa. Así que observó cuidadosamente la figura de quien lo guiaba. Tenía una complexión delgada y más bien parecía alguien débil. Contempló su nuca, no se veía más fuerte que él, entonces, ¿cómo fue posible que el calvo grandulon actuara como si le temiera?. Una de sus conjetura fue que el chico usaba tacticas similares a las de Hiruma.

Pero como fuera estaba contento de haber conocido a ese chico que, aunque al principio fue grosero, lo salvó de esos maleantes. Quería agradecerselo y luego pedirle indicaciones de como volver a su casa, porque el camino que estaban siguiendo ya le parecía desconocido. Nunca se había metido muy a fondo en esas calles y temía que si se perdía se encontrara de nuevo con esos sujetos o con tipos peores. Creyó que la mejor opción para iniciar la conversación era darle las gracias.

—Eh...—no sabía muy bien como comenzar—, gracias por haberme ayudado con esos delincuentes.

Bajo la mirada, apenado porque un chico casi de su misma estatura y probablemente de su misma edad tuvo más valor para enfrentarse a esos grandulones. Levantó su vista para ver si podía preguntarle en donde estaban y como podía volver a salvo a su casa sin toparse con nadie que intentara asaltarlo o golpearlo, pero en lugar de ver la espalda del chico se encontró con una de sus bolsas llenas de comida chatarra frente a su rostro. Eso lo desconcertó.

—Ten, tú lleva ésto.

La cara del chico era indiferente, toda la agresividad que mostro en la tienda, lo macrabro de su mirada al confrontar a aquellos tipos se esfumó. Sus ojos cambiaron, eran más bien flojos, como si tuviera mucho sueño o mucha flojera. Prefería ver esos ojos adormilados y no los que estaban llenos de ira y de rabia. No quería provocarlo y que se molestara con él de nuevo, para que eso no sucediera tomó la bolsa que tenía enfrente.

El pelirrojo se dió la vuelta para continuar caminando. El castaño perdió la cuenta de los minutos que llevaban caminando. La calle tenía baches, algunas de las casas abandonadas estaban llenas de basura, la oscuridad le daba el aspecto de que era un nido de alimañas. Lo cierto es que se equivocaba muy poco.

Dieron vuelta en una calle mucho más ancha que la anterior y también más corta, al final de ésta había un terreno sin pavimentar, en donde reposaba una construcción que se quedó a medio terminar. Era una especie de puente, pero Sena se preguntó por qué construyeron un puente, o la mitad mejor dicho, en un lugar donde no se necesitaba.

—¿A dónde vamos?—cuestionó Sena una vez que ya no estuvo seguro de a donde iban.

Mas el otro no contestó, siguió con su andar, como si ignorase al castaño y todo cuanto decía. Sena se detuvo sin saber que sucedía con ese chico, al parecer era amable y grosero al mismo tiempo, como Hiruma. Ahora que lo pensaba bien sus similitudes con el "Torre de control" eran demasiadas: la agresividad, el miedo que inspiraban de repente, las miradas y sonrisas macabras, el como se salían con la suya. Era como si...

De repente se dió cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba subiendo las escaleras que hubieran servido para subir el puente. Con lo sucedido momentos atras no quería quedarse ahí solo, además de que traía la bolsa del chico. Corrió a una velocidad moderada sólo para alcanzarlo, subió justo detras de él. Una vez arriba pudo contemplar que el puente era ya muy viejo; había tierra por todas partes, estaba muy sucio, algunas partes estaban corroidas y otras mojosas. La oscuridad no le daba un aspecto como el que tenían las casas, estaba un poco iluminado por las luces lejanas de la ciudad. Esas luces le daban un aspecto más bien melancolico al lugar, y no supo porque pero el chico encajaba muy bien en aquel entorno.

Caminaron hasta casi la última parte del puente, donde se quedaron los constructores. Por ahí ya no había barandales que cuidaran que la gente, que se suponía iba a pasar por ahí, se cayera. El pelirrojo se sentó a la orilla dejando la bolsa a un lado suyo. De reojo miró al castaño y con una mano palmeó el lado donde no había nada, como una invitación a que se sentara, la cuál no rechazó. Se sentó a su lado con cautela mientras que ponía la bolsa detras de él para que no se fuera a caer.

Cuando Sena miró hacia el frente se topó con una hermosa vista. Lo más cercano, lo que estaba debajo de ellos era un terreno solitario, más allá se notaban las casas oscurecidas y aún más allá estaban las luces multicolores de Tokyo. La verdad era un lugar muy agradable para relajarse ya que lo pensaba bien. Suspiró, de todo lo malo que le había sucedido ese día, esa vista casi lo compensaba.

—Ten.

Dejó de contemplar la espectacular vista para ver al chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Se encontró con que una lata de refresco de las que llevaba en la bolsa estaba frente a su rostro.

—No gracias—trató de negarse sutilmente.

—je, después del susto que acabas de pasar vas a necesitar ésto, y más te vale que no te niegues.

—Gracias—dijo tomando la lata.

No podía negarse a el chico, después de todo no estaba seguro aún de lo que era capaz de hacer, ya había comprobado que había muchos locos en el mundo, no en balde aprendió a las malas con Hiruma, Agon, Gaou y demás. Lo mejor era no molestar al chico, bebió algunos sorbitos de la lata y se dedico a ver el paisaje.

—Gracias también por...

—No te preocupes por eso—se vió bruscamente interrumpido por el chico—, sólo fanfarronean, ni siquiera son un peligro para ellos mismos.

La facilidad con la que podía decir que no eran un peligro esos tipos enormes le causo un poco de envidia a Sena. Miró al chico, y por dentro pensó que a veces el también hubiera deseado nacer con esa valentía. Hiruma le enseño un poco a no creerse que los demás eran superpoderosos, pero no le enseñó como escapar de situaciones como las que el acababa de vivir.

Tomó un sorbo de su refresco y luego respiró hondo, trato de relajarse un poco. Pero luego de meditarlo un rato, en el que se mantuvieron en silencio, se quedó pensando que era lo que el chico estaba haciendo ahí. Por la forma de vestir conjeturó que no era pobre, su ropa parecía fina, no como la de los tipos anteriores que estaba andrajosa y sucia, al menos de la mayoría de ellos. El silencio comenzó a inquietarlo y decidió hacer un poco de conversación con lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

—¿Y haces en un sitio como éste?

El chico lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras bebía el refresco.

—Vivo por aquí cerca.

—¿En serio?—no se imaginaba como alguien podía vivir por aquel sitio.

—Sí—le contestó, y después de echarle una mirada inquisitoria rápida continuó—¿y qué me dices tú?, nunca antes te había visto por aquí. Debes de ser de otra parte de la ciudad, ¿no?

—Sí, en efecto—contestó algo apenado.

—¿Sabes?, a leguas se nota que eres un estudiante, no sólo por tu uniforme, y eres presa fácil para personas que viven en lugares como éste.

Se le erizaron los vellitos de la nuca de nuevo al escuchar eso. En ese momento más que nunca deseaba estar a salvo en su casa.

—Ah, ¿sí?—preguntó como para que le confirmara que había entrado en la boca del lobo.

—Sí, así que no entiendo que haces por estos rumbos.

—Bueno, esa tienda a la que fuimos es el único lugar en el que venden esa marca de café americano que tanto le gusta a mi mamá.

El chico se quedó pensando. El castaño desvió la mirada a su refresco, extrañamente, y sin contar con la repentina agresividad que el pelirrojo mostraba de vez en cuando, se sentía comodo. Ahora que el otro mostraba un lado más amable recordó a Mamori, en realidad creyó que era algo polifacetico.

—Aún así pudiste llegar más temprano y habertelo llevado antes que yo. ¿Por qué andas tan tarde?, creí que en las escuelas los dejaban salir temprano.—insistió el chico.

—Es que estoy en club de futbol americano y en las practicas se le va el tiempo a uno—sonrió levantando la vista para ver las luces de la ciudad—,. Además soy el quarterback de mi equipo.

Su voz salió orgullosa y su mirada se llenó de valor. Entonces un refresco fue escupido y una estrepitosa carcajada se escuchó por todo el lugar. Sena miró al chico con una gota detras de la cabeza, no estaba seguro de en donde se encontraba la gracia.  
—Pfff, jajaja, ¿tú eres el quarterback?—no dejaba de reír y de señalarlo con el dedo, acusandolo, quizá, de mentiroso—, eso no lo creo.

Continuó con su risa histerica, hasta aquel parecía el chiste del año, incluso cayó hacía atras mientras movía las piernas y sostenía su estomago con ambas manos. Sena lo miraba de reojo medio ofendido, bebió más de su refresco sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Doy mi mejor esfuerzo aunque probablemente no llegaré a ser tan bueno como el anterior—ahora miró el cielo recordando cuando el rubio estaba en el equipo—él es un genio en cuanto a tacticas se refiere.

—¿Ah si?—el chico no podía parar de reir—¿y cómo se llama?

—Hiruma Yoichi.

La risa dejó de escucharse tan repentinamente como había empezado, que cuando Sena volteó al pelirrojo éste ya estaba frente a su rostro, mirandolo tan fija y profundamente que no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido y retrocedió bruscamente. Por poco cae al vacío que estaba a sus pies, pero el pelirrojo lo tomó de la ropa para evitarlo.

—¿Conoces a Hiruma Yoichi?—inquirió cautelosamente.

—Sí—contestó el castaño—, ¿por qué?, ¿tú lo conoces?.

—Más o menos.

Lo soltó. Se terminó lo que quedaba en la lata y la arrojó abajo, luego sacó otra y comenzó a beberla casi sin respirar. Después de eso se puso muy serio y no dijo nada más. Sena creyó tocar un punto delicado, tal vez Hiruma lo hubiera chantajeado con algo, como solía hacer, y ya sabían como reaccionaban las personas amedrentadas por él. No parecía molesto, más bien se veía melancolico. Se mordió el labio, no quería incomodarlo así que cambio el tema.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Kobayakawa Sena, un gusto.

—Jay—dijo simplemente y sin mirarlo

—¿Cómo?—no había escuchado bien porque lo dijo en voz muy baja.

—Mi nombre es Jayme, pero puedes llamarme Jay.

Luego de eso se sumieron en un silencio que ya no fue tan incomodo como lo había sido el anterior y tampoco duro tanto.

—¿Hablas mucho Hiruma?—clavó sus ojos oscuros en los castaños claros.

—Bu-bueno—se puso nervioso—, ya casi no pero aún mantengo una buena relación amistosa con los chico que ya no están en el equipo.

—Entiendo—lo medito unos segundos—, en ese caso te prohibo que le hables de mi, de hecho te prohibo que le hables a cualquiera de mi.

Eso desconcertó totalmente a Sena.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó inocentemente.

—Porque si lo haces terminaré lo que esos tipos empezaron, ¿entendiste?—alzó el puño y lo miró amenazante, otra vez el aura maquiavelica parecida a la del rubio.

—S-sí—dijo sin más remedio.

—Bien—retomó su actitud amable—, supongo que quieres regresar a tu casa, ¿no?

—Así es—le dijo el castaño, que era lo que había estado esperando desde que vió en donde se había metido.

—Si vas por esa dirección en línea recta—le señaló una calle que dejaba de verse en donde empezaban las luces de la ciudad—llegaras directamente a la estación del metro(*), ¿crees que puedas llegar a tu casa a partir de ahí?

—Sí, por supuesto—dijo emocionado.

—Entonces largo.

Lo dijo de una manera hostil, pero para Sena eso era lo de menos, su único deseo era ir a su casa en donde se encontraía seguro. Dejo la lata casi vacía a un lado para levantarse y tomar su maletín, no estaba seguro de como despedirse por lo que no lo hizo, después de todo no creía que a Jay le importara. Corrió hacia las escaleras, las bajo y camino hacia la calle que le había dicho, al fin podría descansar de tanto ajetreo.

—¡Oye espera!—escuchó la voz del chico y se detuvo—una cosa más.

El pelirrojo arrojó algo que Sena no pudo distinguir bien en un principio, pero conforme se acercaba se dió cuenta de que si no lo atrapaba lo golpearía. Justo en un segundo solto su maletín para atrapar el objeto, ya en sus manos pudo observarlo bien, era el frasco de cafe americano. Levantó su vista para ver al chico sonriente.

—Pero no puedo...

—Tomalo como un pago por tu silencio—lo cortó antes de que termiara la frase.

Sena sonrió ante el gesto.

—Gracias.

—Como sea, tal vez volvamos a coincidir en otra ocasión. Hasta luego Kobayakawa Sena.

—Hasta luego Jay—recogió su maletín y corrió directamente por donde le indicó el otro chico.

* * *

Bueno, quisiera agracer a Ericka por su review, que me dió animos para continuar sólo por el echo de estar ahí.

Ok, no sé cuando estará el próximo capítulo, porque con eso de que ando facebookeando se me olvida.

Hasta el próximo capi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata

* * *

Se levantó temprano, como de costumbre, para preparar todos los útiles escolares que utilizaría ese día, se metió a bañar, se puso el uniforme y tomó un desayuno rápido para luego salir de la casa camino a la escuela. Era una mañana nublada, desde la noche anterior había estado haciendo mucho frío por lo que ese día se fue muy bien abrigado.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que tuvo aquel encuentro con Jay. Estaba muy agradecido de que lo ayudara a librarse de una situación que le hubiera dejado varios moretones en el cuerpo, pero sinceramente deseaba no volver a toparselo. No es que le cayera mal, lo que sucedía era que el chico parecía ser uno de esos que se meten en cada problema, y él no quería tener problemas de ninguna clase.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo parecidos que eran Jay y Hiruma, lo amenazador que ambos podían llegar a se cuando se lo proponían. Las miradas malignas, las sonrisas macabras, el aura demoniaca, como es que hasta los que se veían más rudos les temían, lo incoherentes que a veces podían llegar a parecer y para colmo se conocían, se preguntó si acaso los producirían en serie. Pero lo que no comprendía del todo era por qué Jay le prohibió hablarle a Hiruma de él, por qué no quería que supiera que lo conocía, estaba intrigado. Ok, que algunas personas que estaban amenazadas por él rubio no querían saber nada de él, ni escucharlo ni verlo en pintura, y si ésta era la situación de Jay con justa razón le había pedido eso. Suspiró, lo mejor era no profundizar.

—¡Sena!—escuchó una voz familiar llamándole.

Se detuvo en seco y se volvió para ver quién lo llamaba, aunque ya se lo imaginaba al reconocer la voz. Eran una peliazul en patines y una castaña ojiazul que trotaba para poder alcanzarlo. Llegaron con una sonrisa, especialmente la menor que fue la primera en llegar.

—Hola Suzuna, hola Mamori-neechan—saludó cortésmente recibiendo otra sonrisa de Suzuna.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?—le preguntó Mamori.

—Muy bien.

Luego echo un vistazo a su alrededor, Monta no estaba, se extraño. El chico nunca perdía ocasión de pasar tiempo de calidad con la ex-manager, y en los últimos días ese tiempo era el camino de casa a la escuela y viceversa. Ese motivo era por el que nunca faltaba, así que le pareció muy extraño que su amigo no estuviera acompañandolos.

—¿Dónde está Monta?—preguntó a sus amigas.

—Monta está resfriado—contestó Mamori.

—Resulta que creyó que era una buena idea entrenar ayer en la noche—continuó Suzuna haciendo un gesto que daba a entender que desaprobaba totalmente la idea de su amigo—, con el frío que esta haciendo era lógico que se resfriara.

Sena sonrió. Hace algunos días había escuchado al receptor decir que entrenaría día y noche para impresionar a Mamori, para que lo tomara en cuenta. No creyó en verdad que lo haría.

Después de eso comenzaron a platicar. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados, ya no podían socializar como en los viejos tiempos. Los que habían pasado a tercer año tenían la agenda de tareas llena, aparte de todo el ajetreo de tener que escoger una universidad, los exámenes, los trabajo, las materias reprobadas, etc., apenas si tenían tiempo de respirar. Claro, que ésto no aplicaba a cierto rubio demoniaco que ya tenía previsto todo. En cuanto a Mamori, bueno, ella no tenía problemas pero sí estaba muy ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, por eso aprovechaba los ratos libres en los que podía pasar tiempo de calidad con los chicos, como ese.

Caminaron y patinaron hacia la escuela en medio de una charla acerca de todo lo que hacían en sus clases, los nuevos amigos y Mamori preguntaba a Sena sobre cosas acerca del equipo, de los miembros las nuevas estrategias y cosas por el estilo. El castaño emocionado le contestaba que todos se preparaban para ir al torneo de primavera. Ella sonrió nostálgica, pues ahora con Sena como quarterback sentía como si el chico hubiera dado un salto gigantesco a la madurez, y quizá así fuera.

—¿Y Hiruma-san?—preguntó de repente el castaño.

—Sigue igual—haciendo un gesto de molestia—, no ha cambiado nada, y desde que ya no está en el equipo se dedica el día entero a encontrar a quién chantajear, hasta parece que le pagan por eso.

Tanto Sena como Suzuna rieron en voz baja, conocían al demonio rubio y como todas sus acciones siempre molestaban a la ojiazul. Suzuna sabía muy bien cual era el motivo aunque la ex-manager no quisiera admitirlo, de cuales eran los sentimientos de la chica con respecto al ex-quarterback.

—¿No debería estar buscando una universidad?—Suzuna trató de cambiar el tema para aliviar la tensión que la mención de Hiruma provocaba—, todos los de tercer año están hablando de eso.

—Conociendo a Hiruma-san ya debe tener una en mente—supuso Sena.

—Cierto—secundó Suzuna.

Mamori no dijo nada más, sabía que algo tan importante como eso no se le pasaría al rubio, si bien era un chico que a primera vista parecía pasar más tiempo buscando victimas para su libreta o interesado en el fútbol americano más que en cualquier otra cosa, siempre daba la sorpresa.

—Se hace tarde—dijo la chica—, hay que darnos prisa.

—Bueno, tú y yo Mamo-nee, porque Sena podría llegar en un santiamén.

El trío de adolescentes festejo el comentario de la peliazul entre risas sin saber que a una cuadra más adelante los esperaban un par de tipos de mala calaña. Uno de ellos era flacucho, llevaba el cabello largo y un gorro, traía consigo una pistola, el otro era más alto y musculoso, de cabello corto llevaba una camisa de tirante y una navaja. En cuanto los chicos estuvieron a un metro de distancia salieron de su escondite para abordarlos.

—Más les vale que no griten o les va a pesar—dijo en el momento en que se pusieron en frente de los chicos y les apunto con el arma.

Los chicos se detuvieron en seco al ver a los tipos tan amenazadores. No es que no estuvieran acostumbrados a ver armas, Hiruma les apuntaba diariamente con una, no sólo con pistolas, metralletas, granadas, bazucas, cañones, tanques de guerra y ak47, por citar unos cuantos ejemplos. Pero ésta situación era totalmente diferente, a estos sujetos probablemente no les importara lastimarlos de verdad, Hiruma nunca lo había hecho en serio, por ello estaban asustados.

—Así que no se resistán o ya verán.

La sonrisa del más alto no auguraba nada bueno. Suzuna parecía muy atemorizada, Mamori ya tenía cara de que quería ponerse como escudo humano para proteger a los chicos y Sena no quería que ninguna de las dos resultara lastimada. Se armó de valor como en ocasiones para defender a sus amigas, aun a costa de su seguridad.

—Por favor no...

—¡Cállate!

Sena iba a pedirles que no lastimaran a las chicas, que harían lo que quisieran, pero el tipo con el arma le gritó y le pegó con la misma en la cabeza tumbándolo al suelo. Suzuna inmediatamente fue a ayudar a Sena que sostenía su cabeza mientras estaba sentado en el suelo. Mamori estaba horrorizada con la escena y con un profundo enojo, no era justo que esos tipos se metieran con unos chicos. Eran demasiado amenazadores y aunque Sena quisiera hacerles frente sabía muy bien que no era posible. Rápidamente se posicionó frente a los chicos para protegerlos.

—No los lastimes.

—Cállate tú también si no quieres terminar en el suelo como tu amigo—le dijo el que llevaba la pistola.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?—preguntó ignorando la advertencia.

—Sólo queremos su dinero y cosas de valor—respondió cínicamente.

—Aunque pensándolo bien ésta chica es muy bonita—comentó el grandote.

Miraba a Mamori de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa libidinosa y se acercaba a ella inconscientemente. La chica se sintió intimidada con ésto. Luego el sujeto quiso acercarse a ella para tomarla de la cintura pero la chica retrocedió bruscamente con una cara de espanto.

—¡No me toques!

—Cállate mocosa—gritó enojado el tipo por el rechazo.

Levantó la mano para golpear a la castaña por, lo que según él, la ofensa que le había hecho. Sena al ver ésto se levantó como rayo para interponerse, se paró delante de ella y extendió los brazos como si él mismo fuera un escudo protector. Todo paso en fraccion de segundos.

—¡Sena!—gritaron al unisono Mamori y Suzuna.

El puño se dirigía a la cara del Sena, que pensó que terminaría con un ojo morado o la nariz rota, pero sin importar ninguna de estas cosas no se quitaría si con eso podía proteger a sus amigas. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que así el impacto no le doliera tanto, pero sabía que era una idea tonta suponer que cerrar los ojos haría que doliera menos. Apretó los dientes y se preparó para el peor dolor de su vida.

—Agh.

Pero en lugar de sentir el puño contra su rostro solamente escuchó un quejido. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una mata de cabellos rojos con puntas negras muy familiar, lo que lo dejó en shock. Después observó la cara asombrada del tipo que llevaba la pistola y por último al grandulón en el suelo con la sorpresa pintada en toda la cara. Luego recordó a sus amigas y se volvió para verlas, también estaban asombradas. Algo sucedió cuando cerró los ojos y se lo perdió.

—¿Qué demonios...—el de cabello largo fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué mejor no dedican el tiempo a buscarse un trabajo decente en lugar de estar molestando?—dijo el pelirrojo con su voz indiferente.

—Mocoso, ¿cómo te atreves?

El hombre se levantó del suelo muy enfadado, incluso tenía el rostro enrojecido, pensando como es que un mocoso como ese lo había tumbado al suelo de una patada. Corrió hacia el chico, amenazándolo con la navaja, Sena, Suzuna y Mamori se preocuparon y observaron casi sin respirar, pero el pelirrojo sólo se hizo a un lado y de un sutil movimiento con la mano sobre la nuca del tipo lo tumbó al suelo.

—Tienes un pésimo equilibrio, ¿no crees que tus músculos son demasiado grandes?—dijo con sorna.

—Ya veras.

El otro sujeto le apuntó con el arma y casi presiona el gatillo, los adolescentes pensaron que en verdad lo heriría. No obstante Jay fue mucho más rápido y de una certera patada le pego en la mano logrando que el tipo la soltara. Sólo se quejó y sostuvo su mano, miró al pelirrojo en una mezcla de coraje y sorpresa. Luego quiso ir contra el para golpearlo a puño limpio, sin embargo Jay lo tomó del brazo y lo sostuvo detrás de su espalda lastimandolo.

El tipo que llevaba la navaja estaba muy enojado, se sentía humillado y en cuanto vio su oportunidad se dejó ir contra el chico. Antes de poder asestarle el primer golpe Jay sostuvo su mano y le dio una patada que lo dejó sin aliento. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, sosteniendo su vientre y tratando de recoger aire, mientras miraba al chico con profundo odio.

—No crean que sus armas me intimidan, de hecho detesto a las personas que las usan, y sólo por eso voy a darles una lección.

De repente sólo se escuchaban golpes y alaridos de dolor. Ambos sujetos trataban de defenderse inútilmente, lanzando uno que otro golpe que el pelirrojo siempre esquivaba y se los regresaba habilmente, sus movimientos parecían los de un maestro de artes marciales.

Sena vio la escena sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, al igual que la peliazul y la castaña no podía moverse de su sitió ni de dejar de ver lo que sucedía, parecía algo tan irreal, algo que sólo pasa en las películas. Ahora, al ver la mirada psicopata que el chico tenía al golpear de manera brutal a esos dos sujetos comprendía porque la pandilla de aquel callejón le tenía tanto miedo. Cuando terminó los dos estaban en el suelo casi inconcientes y sangrando.

—Parece que te gusta meterte con la gente equivocada—le dijo mirandolo a los ojos y Sena sintió un escalofrío—, te he salvado el pellejo dos veces, debes tener cuidado la tercera podría ser la vencida.

—Eh, yo...—no sabía ni que decir.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y cruzó la calle para recoger una mochila que ahí estaba tirada, probablemente la había lanzado para ir a ayudar. Se volvió para ver a sus amigas; Mamori veía aún a los tipos en el suelo, no sabía describir su rostro era una mezcla de alivio y horror, Suzuna no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jay.

—¿Quién es él, Sena?, ¿lo conoces?—le dijo cuando aparentemente salió del shock.

—Sí, se puede decir que sí.

—Entonces hay que darle las gracias a tu amigo por habernos ayudado.

Se sorprendió de que Mamori lo tomara con tanta calma cuando ella generalmente se oponía a la violencia. No pudo ni siquiera decirle nada cuando cruzó a la otra acera donde estaba el chico para darle las gracias con Suzuna detras de ella. Lo llamó justo en el momento en el que ya se iba y cuando él volteó le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Oye gracias por ayudarnos.

—Como sea—él sólo la miró con indiferencia.

"Que descortez", pensó Mamori.

Suzuna que estaba a su lado miró al chico como si fuera el más grande heroe, inclusive miró un marco de brillitos y estrellas a su alrededor.

—De verdad—dijo la porrista—, muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

—De verdad, como sea—dijo indiferente.

Mamori se quedó pensando que esa actitud le resultaba familiar pero en el momento no supo de donde.

—Mi nombre es Taki Suzuna, mucho gusto—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

El chico se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin hacerle mucho caso a la porrista. Sena llegó al lado de Mamori y ambos se miraron, ella le preguntó con la mirada por su amigo y él sólo se encogió de hombros. La peliazul comenzó a segur al chico y a los otros dos no les quedó más remedio que seguirlos.

—Y ella es mi amiga Anezaki Mamori.

—Ah, pues muchas felicidades.

—Espera, ¿no nos diras tu nombre?—lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

El pelirrojo se detuvo para ver a la pequeña chica, que no quitaba esa boba sonrisa y que ahora tenía colgada de su brazo. No podía ser que eso le pasara de nuevo. Suspiró con fastidio, miró al pequeño Kobayakawa y la Anezaki, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con esos chico. Pero la chica no lo iba a soltar a menos que le dijiera su nombre. Hizo memoria hasta que recordó el nombre que le había dado al castaño.

—Me llamó Jay—dijo finalmente—¿ya me puedo ir?

Se safó del agarre de la chica y caminó de nuevo. Pero antes de que lograra escaparse de esos chicos la porrista volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

—Oye, quiero que mi hermano y mis amigos te conozcan.

—No—dijo tajantemente—tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Intentó soltarse del agarre de la chica pero en cuanto ella sintió que él se iba se abrazó aún más de su brazo y se nego a soltarlo. Lo miró con ojos tristones y lagrimosos.

—Por favor—suplicó.

—Ni creas que eso funcionara conmigo—le dijo mirandola de reojo—, si no lloré cuando Jack se hundía en el agua mientras Rose le decía "lo prometo" menos con esos ojos de cachorro triste bajo la lluvia.

Mamori, que junto a Sena había sido sólo una espectadora hasta el momento, no pudo resistir el ver a su amiga abrazada a aquel chico y ser rechazada. Por lo que decidió intervenir para ayudar a la peliazul.

—Sólo será un momento y luego podrás irte—le aseguró con una sonrisa forzada.

Jay miró a Mamori a los ojos, obviamente quería ver a su amiga contenta. No estaba de humor para cumlir caprichos de una chiquilla, no podía llegar tarde y si iba a la escuela podría encontrarse con Hiruma. Mas esa chica no parecía querer soltarlo, quizá hasta se convirtiera en su ancla personal.

—¿Y luego dejaran de fastidiar?

—Eh, sí—contestó Mamori.

A Suzuna le brillaron los ojos y lo jalo del brazo para arrastrarlo con ella. La chica caminaba y hablaba como cotorra. Jay sólo se dejaba arrastrar por ella con la peor cara de aburrimiento. Mamori y Sena caminaban detras de ellos, la primera no estaba muy convencida de que él chico fuera una buena influencia, aunque estaba agradecida, y el segundo simplemente se dejaba llevar por la situación. Durante todo el camino fueron en silencio, la única voz que se escuchaba era la de Suzuna, que no paraba de hablar sobre ésto y sobre aquello, agotando a pasos agigantados la paciencia de Jay. Mientras caminaban Jay sopesaba la idea de morder su brazo para librarse de la pequeña, de hecho ya estaba mordiendo su camisa.

—Ya llegamos—anunció la peliazul.

Dejó de morder su brazo y miro la entrada del instituto privado Deimon. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en un plan de escape cuando Suzuna ya lo llevaba adentro de la escuela junto con ella. Mientras caminaban miraba a todos lados, cuidando de que cierto personaje no anduviera cerca. Mamori, que era muy observadora se dió cuenta de ésto.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

—Sí—respondió alejandose de ella.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien.

Cuando Suzuna abrió la puerta del club se encontró con que estaba completamente llena de... nadie.

—¿Qué, no estan los chicos?—dijo desilucionada.

—Quizá ya estén todos en sus clases—dijo Sena.

—Entonces adiós.

Jay se dió la vuelta para irse pero de nuevo Suzuna se prendió de su brazo para no dejarlo ir y por cada paso que daba ella lo hacía retroceder dos. Sena sonreía con un poco de vergüenza ajena y Mamori estaba a punto de decirle que desistiera cuando alguien se le adelantó.

—Kuso ex-manager, ¿dónde estabas?

Jay se congeló en su lugar al escuchar esa voz, se hubiera comido las uñas de las manos de no haber llevado los guantes. Empezó a dar pequeños pasos para alejarse de aquel sitió sin hacerse notar.

—Necesito que...

—You-nii—lo interrumpió bruscamente—, mirá, él es Jay y nos salvo de unos asaltantes.

Estaba a punto de ignorarlo cuando Suzuna volteo al pelirrojo contra su voluntad y pudo verlo de frente, los ojos verdes chocaron con los oscuros. Una maquiavelica sonrisa cruzo por el rostro del rubio.

—Vaya, vaya, no pensé que nos volveríamos a ver, chibi-neko.

—No me llames así, o te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que te volveras homosexual.

Por todo el lugar se escuchó la carcajada de Hiruma. Tanto Mamori como Suzuna estaban atonitas, Sena no, él ya lo sabía pero no dejaba de sorprenderse por la forma en que se hablaban.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?—preguntó Mamori.

—Ojalá que no—contestó el pelirrojo ya que el rubio estaba muy ocupado riendo.

—No lo entiendo—dijo Suzuna.

—Ni falta que hace.

Jay se dió la vuelta y se fue corriendo de la escuela. Los que se quedaron observaron a Hiruma, que ya no reía sino que veía con atención por donde se había ido el otro. Suzuna no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

—You-nii, ¿tú y Jay se conocen?

—Creo que se les hace tarde para sus clases, ¿no?

También se fue del lugar dejando a los tres con muchas preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a contestar. La sonrisa no abandono su rostro en ningún momento, era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

—Así que volviste—dijo—, veamos cuanto dura ésta vez.

* * *

Aquí esta el capítulo, ¿pueden creer que todo lo escribi mientras escuchaba undisclosed desires de muse una y otra vez?

Ya tengo escrito el borrador del cuarto capítulo sólo tengo que pasarlo a la compu y listo, en ese Jay y Hiruma ya entraran en contacto. Espero poder ponerlo pronto.

Bueno chicas, veremos que tan ciertas son sus sospechas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagake y Yusuke Murata, yo sólo hago esto por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Era de tarde y cierto rubio caminaba por las calles de Tokio, aún llevaba el uniforme de la escuela a pesar de que ya era tarde. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una cara de pocos amigos que cualquiera que lo veía se apartaba del camino. Y la razón de que echara espuma por la boca se debía nada más y nada menos a que no podía encontrar a cierta persona.

Llamó a todos los esclavos que creyó le serían de utilidad, para que le ayudaran "voluntariamente" a encontrar a esa persona. Usó todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano. Intentó rastrear su teléfono celular pero al parecer no tenía, buscó en todos los hoteles pero no estaba registrado en ninguno nadie con el nombre de Jayme, lo mismo buscó en hospitales pero no. Intentó ver si aparecía en alguna de las cámaras de los celulares que instaló por toda la ciudad, pero hasta parecía que se había vuelto invisible. Intentó sacárselo a la fuerza a Sena pero sólo le dio indicaciones de un barrio de mala muerte, cosa que no le sorprendía teniendo en cuenta quien era, sin embargo no había una dirección exacta. Mandó a todos sus esclavos a preguntar por toda la ciudad, pero casi nadie le sabía dar razones y si lo habían visto no pasaba de ahí. No iba a darse por vencido, pero se le agotaba la paciencia, se preguntó porque tenían que ser tan parecidos.

Estaba a punto de regresar a su casa para buscarlo desde ahí, cuando sin querer miró hacia su izquierda un partido de fútbol soccer de niños, ahí, en una de las gradas un chico estaba recostado con la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras que con la otra se llevaba puños de frituras a la boca. Un tic en su ojo hizo aparición, tanto buscar, mover a tanta gente y todo para que le encontrara por casualidad.

Llamó a uno de sus esclavos y le ordenó que le dijera al resto que ya no siguieran buscando. Luego se encaminó hacia el parque, sigilosamente se puso a un lado de las gradas sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Observó como comía placidamente mientras pensaba en como había logrado arreglarselas para pasar de forma inadvertida.

—Te sigue gustando la comida chatarra, ¿eh?, vas a engordar.

Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar se olvido hasta de respirar, lo que provocó que las frituras se fueran mal por su garganta y comenzara a toser escandalosamente. Se sentó rápido, cuando pudo controlarse observó quién estaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?

Estaba más molesto que sorprendido, era obvio que se encontraría con Hiruma en un determinado tiempo mientras estuviera en Japón, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Lo pensó unos segundos e inmediatamente le echó la culpa al pequeño Kobayakawa, después de todo no hallaba a otro responsable. Se recriminó por tal descuido. Ahora tendría que lidiar con el rubio, tendría que buscar la forma de sacárselo de encima porque si lo conocía bien no lo dejaría de fastidiar hasta que obtuviera lo que quería de él, porque estaba seguro de que algo quería.

—Tengo ojos por toda la ciudad—decirle que fue de casualidad hubiera sido un fallo.

El pelirrojo miró al rubio con mucha sorpresa ahora sí y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

—Yo creí que sólo tenías dos—puso su mano en la barbilla como si lo estuviera pensando seriamente—, pero supongo que eso confirma mi teoría de que eres un extraterrestre.

—Maldita sea, sigues siendo tan irreverente.

—Uy, uy mira quién lo dice.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose directo a los ojos, como si en los ojos del contrario pudieran obtener las repuestas a las preguntas que se formulaban. Los ojos oscuros fueron los primeros en apartarse para dirigirse a la grada inferior, donde estaba su mochila negra, de la cual sacó otra bolsa de frituras y una lata de refresco. Se sentó a la orilla de la grada y se recostó apoyando la cabeza en la grada superior, subió un pie en la que se encontraba flexionando la rodilla. Abrió la bolsa y se puso a comer de nuevo, todo ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

—¿Qué quieres Yoichi?—dijo, sin quitar la vista de los niños que jugaban.

—Tengo curiosidad—respondió simplemente.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabes?—miró al rubio de reojo—, o al murciélago, no sé, no te halló forma.

—¿Quiero saber que te trae a Japón?—dijo sin rodeos.

El pelirrojo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, dejó de comer por unos segundos fingiendo pensar con un dedo en la barbilla mientras veía al cielo.

—Hum, creo que un barco o un avión.

La escandalosa risa que se escuchó después de eso llamó la atención de varias personas a su alrededor, incluso la de los niños que jugaban. Esa atención no le gustaba a Hiruma, que en ese instante prefería hablar en un sitio más privado. El problema era convencer... ¿pero en qué pensaba?, no tenía que convencer a nadie, mucho menos a...

—Yo vine en barco, porque ya sabes que los aviones...

Tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y lo jaló para con él sin darle tiempo de que terminara de hablar, Jay apenas si tuvo tiempo de tomar su mochila cuando casi cae de bruces contra el suelo al bajarse de las gradas. El rubio comenzó a caminar muy rápido y el otro apenas si pudo seguirle el paso, cada vez que se tropezaba un poco de su refresco y varias de las frituras caían al suelo, lo que le provocaba un dolor muy hondo en el pecho. Fueron a un lugar muy apartado donde casi no había nada de gente y antes de que fueran más allá Jay se detuvo, deteniendo a Hiruma también.

—¿Pero que te pasa?, se me cayó el refresco y mis papitas—hizo un gracioso puchero y aventó al suelo la bolsa y lata vacías—además el partido estaba bueno.

—En primer lugar tú odias los deporte, y en segundo lugar esos mocosos tienen cinco años.

—¿Y?, juegan mucho mejor que varios que conozco.

El pelirrojo miró a todos lados, a su derecha encontró una banca donde se fue a sentar. Hiruma lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, lo observó fijamente mientras inflaba una bomba de chicle.

—¿Por qué viniste a Japón?

—Dulces Japoneses—respondió sencillamente.

—Con un carajo, estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también—lo miró casi ofendido—, ¿acaso crees que son fáciles de encontrar en EUA?

Ya sabía que sacarle la información era tan fácil como encender una fogata en el fondo del mar, y ninguna de sus tácticas funcionaría, lo sabía, porque no tenía nada para chantajear. Era inteligente, no caería en sus trampas y le conocía pocos puntos débiles. Lo peor era que no le temía como el resto de las personas, cosa que le había hecho preguntarse si estaba bien de la mente. Podía haberlo dejado de lado, pero, ¡maldita sea!, su obsesión era más fuerte.

—¿Dónde estas viviendo—preguntó el rubio.

—Soy de la calle.

—¿Estas trabajando?

—No, que flojera.

—¿Cómo te mantienes?

—Vendo chicles, ¿me compras uno?

—John y Yuko.

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Por qué estas en Japón?

—Por las sandías cuadradas.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes?

—Oh, lo lamento oficial no era mi intención robar el banco—hizo un puchero y levantó las manos juntas—, ¿estoy arrestado?

El rubio chasqueó la lengua molesto. Había tantas cosas que no le cuadraban de esa visita a Japón, por un momento pensó en preguntarle cuanto se iba a quedar pero sabía que probablemente obtendría otra respuesta absurda. Se recargó en el respaldo de la banca, mirando de soslayo al pelirrojo, éste sacó una paleta de una pequeña bolsa de su mochila y se la llevó a la boca. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, los pensamientos de Hiruma eran casi en su totalidad de estrategias sobre como averiguar lo que el pelirrojo planeaba, que se traía entre manos. Jay, bueno él pensaba en lo deliciosa que era su paleta.

—Por cierto—Hiruma fue el primero en romper el silencio—, ¿Jay?, ¿no te pudiste inventar un nombre mejor?

—Fue el primero que se me vino a la mente, y como ya lo había dicho no podía retractarme. Pero llámame así, porque no eres el único que tiene ojos por todos lados.

Después de reventar una bomba de chicle sonrió maliciosamente.

—Me gusta más tu nombre real, Ca...

—¡Cállate!—le puso una mano en la boca mientras miraba en todas direcciones—, como lo vuelvas a intentar te cortó la lengua y te la meto por el orto.

El rubio sonrió ante la amenaza del otro. Sabía lo fácil que era irritar al chico cuando se le presionaba hasta determinado punto, pero también recordó que al llegar al límite su forma de liberar esa presión era de una violenta manera, y no quería ser el blanco de esa ira. Mejor cambié el tema.

—¿Qué te hizo venir a Japón?—se quitó la mano de la boca—, por qué según recuerdo dijiste que no regresarías, ni aunque te pagaran un millón de dolares, esas fueron tus palabras exactas.

—Dijeron que me pagarían dos.

El ex-quarterback ya tenía una vena saltada, Jay pensó por un efímero instante seguir presionando, sólo para ver si en verdad la vena explotaba. Pero la mirada sombría del rubio le hizo desistir, aunque esperaba algún día poder reventarla.

—Pues no estoy aquí para ver tu linda cara—le dijo mordisqueando la paleta—, lo que yo esté haciendo aquí no es de tu incumbencia Yoichi, pero si te molesta que esté en Tokio me puedo ir a otra ciudad, lo mismo puedo hacer en otra ciudad que aquí...

—Ni se te ocurra—se apresuró a decir.

Jay miró al rubio y se preguntó desde cuando le importaba tanto si se iba o no. Sinceramente no creyó que le reconocería después de cuatro años y medio de no verse, había cambiado totalmente su apariencia y con tan sólo verlo lo reconoció enseguida. Contempló a Hiruma cautelosamente, él estaba igual que como lo dejó antes de partir; el mismo pelo teñido de rubio y alborotado, las orejas puntiagudas y horadadas, la misma sonrisa de piraña, la actitud de "yo hago lo que quiera y no hay nadie que me detenga". En lo único que sí cambió fue en su estatura, ahora era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba. También parecía más fuerte pero de eso no tenía una seguridad.

—Cambiaste tu apariencia.

Se preguntó si acaso podía leer la mente.

—kekekekeke, ¿qué pasó ahí?—señaló su cabello bajo la gorra.

—Se me acabó la pintura roja.

Y eso era cierto, accidentalmente había derramado la pintura y más de la mitas se fue por el lavabo, por lo que no terminó de pintar el cabello. Pero cuando vio el resultado le gustó tanto que se olvido de comprar más pintura.

El sol estaba rozando el horizonte, pronto se oscurecería y con la noche solían llegar las alimañas, no es que no pudiera deshacerse de ellos pero prefería llegar a su casa sin tener enfrentamientos ese día. Se levantó de la banca y comenzó a andar con Hiruma detrás suyo. Anduvieron un buen rato hasta que salieron del parque en el que se encontraban, después caminaron por la calle en linea recta hasta que la gente comenzó a disminuir, en todo ese tiempo no se dijeron nada y Jay lo hizo así esperando que Hiruma se aburriera y se fuera a su casa pero era demasiado pedir que las cosas le salieran como quería.

La calles estaban cada vez más solitarias y él cada vez se desesperaba más, era tan capaz de dar vueltas por la ciudad toda la noche sólo para que Hiruma no supiera donde vivía. Pero...

—¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?—se detuvo y le habló sin voltear—, tienes que irte a la cama temprano para ir a la escuela mañana, ¿no?

—Kuso-neko—dijo deteniéndose también—, mañana es sábado.

—Eso no es pretexto para no ir a la escuela—siguió andando con una vena saltada y Hiruma lo siguió—, ya te digo, que falta de desanalfabetización.

No dijeron nada más por varias cuadras, el pelirrojo se mordió el labio, ya estaban muy cerca, las calles eran cada vez más solitarias. Miró al rubio sobre su hombro aún llevaba su uniforme. Regresó la vista al frente y comenzó a sacar conclusiones, si no se había cambiado de ropa significaba que lo había estado buscando desde que salió de la escuela. Sonrió para si, ¿acaso su presencia afectaba tanto a Hiruma?

Sin embargo Hirua era... Hiruma, y dificilmente dejaría las cosas como estaban sin que antes obtuviera lo que quería, y muy seguro de saber que era lo que el rubio quería no estaba. Pero si estaba seguro de que ahora todo podría arruinarse si metía las narices en donde no le llamaban. Le había costado mucho trabajo llegar a Japón sin que fuera detectado y salir del país le costaría aún más teniendo en cuenta de que posiblemente... No, quería pensar en eso. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en deshacerse de él.

—Vete a tu casa Yoichi, a donde voy no puedes ir.

—kekekekeke, lo haces sonar como si fueras a morir.

—Yo no—lo miró como si el que lo acompañara fuera una condena a muerte.

—Hagamos un trato.

Hiruma se detuvo y observó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como el pelirrojo se detenía también para voltear a verlo con desconfianza. Jay sabía que cuando Hiruma sonreía de esa forma era porque ya se traía algo entre manos y fuera lo que fuer tenía el presentimiento de que no le convenía. Porque así era Hiruma, no hacía ningún movimiento sin haber visto todos los escenarios posibles. Así que tenía que ir con mucha cautela.

—¿Qué clase de trato?—preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, la sonrisa del otro se ensanchó.

—Después de que te fueras a E.U.A.—le dijo mirando a un lado—, comencé a hacer una red de espionaje, para que la gente hiciera lo que yo quisiera a cambio de guardarle ciertos secretitos.

—Osea chantaje—respondió inmediatamente Jay

—Llamalo como quieras—lo miró de nuevo—. Estaba asociado con un tipo que me ayudaba a recopilar información sobre las personas y de vez en cuando hacía el trabajo sucio... pero eso se terminó hace tiempo.

Chasqueó la lengua, ya más o menos veía por donde iba la cosa, y definitivamente no le gustaba. Se rió irónico, y se cruzó de brazos sosteniendo el puente de su nariz. Por un minuto entero pensó en una infinidad de posibles respuestas que podía darle, pero antes quería saber cual era el beneficio según Hiruma.

—¿Y el trato consiste en...

—Te daré los dulces que quieras si aceptas trabajar conmigo.

Abrió los ojos son sorpresa, la propuesta era muy tentadora y por poco grita que sí, pero afortunadamente su sentido común logró aplacar a su glotonería. Esa era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, si sabía jugar sus cartas podría salvarse de que Hiruma lo arruinara y el mismo rubio le había dado la clave.

—Oh, por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia.

Hiruma sintió eso casi como una negativa. Jay era listo y lo sabía, no se dejaría engañar tan facilmente, no le seguiría el juego como muchos otros, cosa que detestaba cuando estaba tan acostumbrado a salirse con la suya sin batallar, y lo pero era que no tenía nada para chantajearlo.

—Kuso-neko—dijo cerrando lo ojos.

—¡Aaahh!, ¡que no me diga así o embarrare tu cara por toda la calle!

El pelirrojo estaba haciendo un puchero muy gracioso mientras agitaba los brazos. La poca gente que transitaba por la zona lo miraba como si fuera un fenómeno o un show de la calle, pero para el rubio era como ver a un niño pequeño que quería un dulce y hacía una rabieta por ello. Lo que le dio una idea, sacó una paleta del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo que provoco que el otro se detuviera de golpe y mirara la paleta con ojos brillantes.

—Acepta el trato y te la daré.

Al ver la paleta el pelirrojo escupió el palito de la anterior que se había metido a la boca. Hiruma meneaba la paleta y Jay no la perdía de vista, si la movía a la izquierda la cabeza del pelirrojo también, si por el contrario iba a la derecha sucedía igual. _"Y así no quieres que te diga neko"_, pensó Hiruma divirtiéndose. De repente el pelirrojo levantó una de sus manos y se abofeteó, luego lo señaló con el dedo índice.

—No te aproveches de mi debilidad.

El rubio comenzó a reírse ante la mirada casi furica del pelirrojo.

—Te propongo algo mejor—lo miró atento—, yo trabajare contigo, si tu no te metes en mi vida. Eso significa que no puedes preguntar ni investigar nada sobre eso, también está prohibido que investigues cualquier cosa de mi vida en E.U.A., y tampoco puedes preguntar nada acerca de lo que hago en japón si no tiene nada que ver contigo. Sólo así aceptaré ésta tontería.

Hiruma sabía que no había, por lo menos en toda la ciudad de Tokio, otra persona mejor para que le ayudara. Era muy fuerte pese su tamaño, lo tenía en cuenta, eso podía usarlo para intimidar a cualquiera, sobretodo a aquellos que no podía chantajear como siempre. No tenía idea de por qué estaba ahí pero esa oportunidad no se le podía escapar de las manos.

—Supongo que es un buen trato—le lanzó la paleta que el otro la cachó al vuelo—, pero sabes que tarde o temprano me voy a enterar de la verdad.

—Prefiero que sea tarde.

Le quitó la envoltura a la paleta y se la metió a la boca, estaba arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer, había estado cometiendo tantos errores que pensó que ese era la gota que iba a derramar el vaso. Observó atento como el ex-quarteback sacaba algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, era un celular, pequeño y de color negro con el borde rojo. Se lo lanzó y al igual que la paleta lo atrapo en el aire. Lo observo por un par de minutos y le pregunto con la mirada el por qué le había dado tal cosa.

—Es para mantenernos en contacto—se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar—, te llamaré para decirte que es lo primero que haras.

El rubio tenía una gran sonrisa cuando se fue de regreso sobre sus pasos. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo sólo vió al rubio hasta que desapareció. La noche cubrió la ciudad y de cierta forma eso le dió algo de tranquilizó al sentirse libre de la presencia de Hiruma. Movió la paleta que le había dado Hiruma dentro de la boca, esperaba que no tuviera nada malo. Continuó con su camino ahora que ya estaba completamente solo y no tenía a nadie que lo molestara.

Se metió entre unas calles desiertas que parecían olvidadas por Dios. En las calles no había más que basura, las casas tenían los vidrios rotos, paredes pintarrajeadas, tetrico sería una buena definición de aquel sitio. Pero tan sólo un puñado de personas sabían lo que realmente se hacía por aquellos rumbos, ahora que tenía ese trato con Hiruma se quedaría más tiempo de lo previsto. Antes de seguir adelante, por la calle principal, se metió por un callejoncito bastante angosto, hacia el final de éste había una casita pequeña de color rosa pastel, que contrastaba con aquel fondo de oscuridad, era muy empalagoso, e incluso había plantas afuera. Se paró frente a la puerta para tocar fuerte e insistentemente. Le abrió una chica bajita, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos grises, estaba vesitda con una camiseta que le quedaba grande y un short bastante corto. Se tallaba el ojo, como si hubiera estado durmiendo.

—¿Qué pasó?—dijo con voz perezosa, pero al ver al chico se despertó completamente y se alisó el cabello—, Jay.

—Rápido, dame cinco mil doláres—dijo sin perder tiempo.

Entonces la chica abrió los ojos muy grandes con sorpresa.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?, nunca me habías pedido tanto, ¿tienes problemas?—dijo muy preocupada.

—Algo así, mis planes han cambiado un poco, necesito aumentar mi reserva, así que si fueras tan amable...

Extendió la mano para darle prisa, para que le diera el dinero rápido. La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente, no era su costumbre preguntar lo que las personas hacían con su dinero, el dinero que ella les guardaba y que no le importaba mientras le dieran su pago. Pero el chico pelirrojo era punto y aparte, él si le importaba y mucho. Así que no se molestaba en ocultar su preocupación.

—¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero?, tú nunca me pides más de trecientos.

—Sí, lo que sucede es que sombra no me deja apostar con menos de mil.

—Pero cinco mil—contesto casi negandose.

—Sí—ya se estaba cansando de hablar—, ésto significa que me quedaré más tiempo, ¿no era lo que querías?

La chica se mordió el labio y desvío la vista, luego miró al pelirrojo profundamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era cierto que desde que lo conoció su unico deseo era quedarse con Jay para siempre, formar una familia con él, de hecho ya tenía toda su vida planeada. Si se quedaba más tiempo tendría más oportunidades de conquistarlo para hacer de su fantasía una realidad, tendría más tiempo para intentar seducirlo, entonces la idea de que se quedara no le pareció nada mala. Entró en la casa dejando al chico esperando en la puerta, tardó varios minutos y luego salió con el dinero en la mano.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Le entregó el dinero en la mano y el chico se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Asintió ante la preocupación de la chica y caminó de regreso a la calle principal. Cuando ya llevaba varios metros lejos de la casita rosa sintió un peso sobre su espalda, inmediatamente pensó que alguien quería atacarlo, estuvo a punto de voltear para atacar pero al ver que la chica estaba abrazandolo por la espalda se contuvo. Ella le dió un beso que se escuchó e hizo eco en ese callejon. Ella se retiro y regresó a su casa, desde la puerta le miró seductoramente.

—Es para la suerte.

Una vez que la chica se metió a su casa, él se volvió hacia la calle de nuevo para irse, no sin antes sentir un escalofrío.

—No puede ser ésto me esté pasando a mi.

Y se fue, preguntandose por qué el destino lo cruzaba con gente rara.

* * *

Cuarto capítulo terminado.

¿Es mi imaginación o cada vez los hago más largos?

Voy a tratar de ir uno o dos capítulos adelante para subirlos lo más pronto posible.

Por cierto, como estoy tan obsesionada con los personajes no me fijo en donde están, ¿están en Tokio verdad?.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece sino a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.

* * *

—Ah—suspiró—, que fastidio.

Jay entró al Instituto privado de Deimon arrastrando los pies, la noche anterior estuvo bastante pesada, se quedó despierto hasta la madrugada y ese lunes se levantó a medio día, osea hacía 30 minutos. Se había visto en la necesidad de ponerse unos lentes por dos motivos; el primero era que le molestaba en gran manera el sol y el segundo eran las dos ojeras que tenía por haberse desvelado. Le disgustaba mucho tener compromisos o responsabilidades, pero hasta donde sabía el rubio había cumplido con su palabra y no tenía más opción que cumplir con la suya también.

Pero al entrar a la escuela se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba Hiruma. No conocía bien el lugar ya que la última vez no se fijó muy bien en las instalaciones por ir cuidando que el rubio no anduviera cerca pero le falló, si intentaba buscarlo lo más seguro es que se perdería. Decidió que la mejor opción era preguntar si alguien lo conocía. Observó todo a su alrededor, debajo de un árbol estaba una chica solitaria sentada sobre una manta leyendo un libro, se acercó para preguntar por el rubio.

—Hola—saludó primero.

—Hum—la chica despegó su vista del libro para ver al chico—, ah, hola—contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Hiruma Yoichi?

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, comenzó a temblar y de manera torpe se levantó mientras recogía todas sus cosas. Le contestó tartamuedeando, de lo poco que pudo entender sólo puso atención a la parte donde le decía que no sabía donde estaba. Apenas terminó de recoger todo se fue corriendo del lugar.

Jay se rascó la cabeza sin comprender lo que había sucedido, pero hasta donde pudo notar la chica estaba loca. Se dio media vuelta ignorandola, en eso un grupo de chicos iba pasando por un lado, tal vez ellos supieran algo.

—¡Oigan!, ¿ustedes conocen a Hiruma Yoichi?

Los chicos se detuvieron en cuanto escucharon el nombre y miraron al pelirrojo como si fuera un suicida. Uno de ellos dijo que sí y después de eso salieron corriendo del lugar. Se puso una mano en la nuca y se rascó en señal de frustración, su paciencia se agotaba. En eso vio a un profesor que caminaba tranquilamente por el patio. Lo profesores tenían que ser más coherentes que los alumnos, se suponía que así debía ser, por lo que corrió para alcanzarlo.

—¡Oye profesor!

El profesor se detuvo para reprender al chico que creía era alumno de Deimon, pero cuando vio que no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y que además era extranjero se reprimió.

—Hiruma Yoichi.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar esas palabras el profesor de fue del lugar en un dos por tres, ni el polvo le vio. Sujeto su barbilla, pensó y pensó y sólo pudo llegar a dos conclusiones; o la locura era contagiosa o "Hiruma Yoichi" eran las palabras mágicas para ahuyentar a la gente. Preguntó a varias personas más pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, decía el nombre del rubio y todos huían despavoridos

—¡¿Pero que demonios sucede aquí?!—gritó levantando lo brazos al cielo, como implorando a alguien allá arriba una respuesta.

—¿Jay-kun?

Bajo los brazos pero no vio a nadie, se dio una vuelta de 360 grados para ver quien le llamaba, pero desde la mención de Hiruma todos en el patio se habían esfumado. Entonces creyó que lo de la locura era verdad y que se había contagiado, pero desecho la idea al considerarla muy absurda.

—Oh no—sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos—, Yoichi tenía razón, el azúcar pudre el cerebro aparte de los dientes, ya estoy alucinando voces.

—Jay-kun, aquí arriba.

Levantó la vista para ver que por una de las ventanas de un salón del segundo piso le sonreía la ex-manager de los Devil bat´s con una gotita detrás de la cabeza. Luego bajo sus manos sintiéndose completamente ridículo, suerte que ya todos se habían espantado cuando mencionó a Hiruma.

—Anezaki Mamori, ¿cierto?

—Sí—respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces en el instituto?

—Estoy buscando a Yoichi, ¿sabes donde está?

La chica se quedó pensando un segundo para luego responder que probablemente estuviera en clases todavía. Sin embargo Jay sabía que Hiruma no esperaba que estuviera ahí todo el día, por eso lo había citado a las siete de la mañana, pero después de la desvelada que le había hecho pasar a propósito se levantó al medio día. Lo que más quería era ir a su cama para dormir placidamente.

—Bueno, voy a dar una vuelta por el instituto—se acomodó las gafas oscuras—, si lo ves dile que me quedaré una hora y luego me iré.

Mamori asintió. Cuando el pelinegro dio la vuelta en la esquina del edificio comenzó a compararlo con Hiruma. Las cosas que le había comentado Sena eran ciertas, ambos eran intimidantes, cada uno a su manera pero al mismo tiempo diferentes, aunque ella no había visto suficiente como asegurarlo ya que alguien que ayuda a otros ¿qué tan malo puede ser?. Jay era grosero pero no tan mal hablado como Hiruma, de repente era más tratable y tenía un comportamiento estrafalario. No pudo seguir comparandolos ya que el prefecto había llegado al salón.

Recorrió todo el patio del instituto un par de veces, le dio vueltas al edificio y ahora estaba en un campo de entrenamiento, todo en 34 minutos, sólo le restaba esperar 26 minutos para poder irse. Pero, ¿qué hacer en ese breve lapso de tiempo para no aburrirse?. Estaba cansado y lo único que quería era ir a su casa, arrojarse a la cama, abrazar su almohada y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Llegas tarde—una mano se puso sobre su cabeza—, kuso-neko.

Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber quien era, no le molestaba mucho que le pusiera la mano sobre su cabeza pero el que le llamara neko... Le dio un manotazo para apartarlo, le dedico una mirada asesina que a Hiruma solamente le hizo reír. Después de varias promesas de palizas bien acomodadas y amenazas de muerte se acomodo el gorro que el otro había removido, era muy importante que no lo desacomodara o su trabajo nocturno no había servido de nada.

—Bien—se calmó un poco—, hagamos ésto rápido porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Eso es una jodida mentira—respondió sonriente—, lo más seguro es que tu estas pensando en éste momento es largarte a dormir.

"¿Acaso puedes leer la mente?", se preguntó mentalmente Jay. El ojiverde dio la vuelta para irse del sitio y encaminarse al edificio, el otro lo siguió con un enorme signo de interrogación, por eso no le agradaba tener tratos con Hiruma, todo lo que hacía le confundía. Al principio no dijo nada, atravesaron el patio y llegaron a la puerta, se desespero. Imaginó una y mil formas de torturarlo por hacerle perder el tiempo según él, empezó a gritarle cosas como que estaba cansado, que quería ir a su casa, que por su culpa estuvo toda la noche en vela, que por qué lo citaba en su escuela y tan temprano, que todos eran muy raros, que se estaba perdiendo su programa favorito de televisión, que necesitaba azúcar procesada...

—Cállate kuso-neko, hablas mucho.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban dentro de un aula vacía.. Por ir gritandole ni siquiera se fijo en el camino, no tenía idea de como volver. Pero de momento se concentró en el salón, nunca había estado en una escuela japonesa, no le encontró muchas diferencias a una norteamericana. Se asomó por una ventana para ver la cancha en la que anteriormente se encontraba parado, ahora estaba ocupada por lo que parecían ser jugadores de fútbol americano. Se dio la vuelta para preguntar algo a Hiruma, cuando vio que éste ya había cerrado la puerta y ahora estaba sentado en un pupitre tecleando en una laptop que no tenía idea de donde había sacado.

—¿Lo tienes?

—Pues claro que sí—estaba ofendido con la pregunta—, pero no entiendo por qué investigar a un rector.

Se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo atentamente mientras seguía tecleando. Era inteligente, de miedo, entonces no comprendía por qué quería chantajear al rector de la universidad.

—Puedes entrar sin hacer trampa—dijo desviando la mirada.

El ex-quarterback sonrió por la apresurada conjetura.

—La información que conseguiste no la usaré para entrar en la universidad—le contestó sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Entonces para qué?—ahora no podía aguantar la curiosidad.

—Eso no te importa.

Extendió la mano para que el pelirrojo le diera la memoria que tenía la información. Del dobladillo de su gorro sacó una memoria usb que contenía la información, la contempló detalladamente, después la mano del rubio que impaciente le hacía señas de que se la diera rápido. Una idea cruzo por su rojita cabeza, a que le había hecho levantarse a las doce de la madrugada después de que por su culpa estuvo casi toda la noche buscando la información sobre el rector, porque tuvo la fantástica idea de decírselo el domingo a las diez de la noche y encima exigirselo para el lunes en la mañana, pensó que era su turno de fastidiarlo a él.

Le dio vueltas a la memoria entre sus dedos, mirando de vez en cuando como el rubio se mostraba cada vez más impaciente hasta que se levantó irritado del pupitre y le echó una mirada asesina que al pelirrojo sólo le hizo gracia.

—Damelo—dijo amenazante.

—Pues si no me dices para que la quieres no te la daré.

Hiruma se molestó bastante, el más bajito movía el dichoso dispositivo en su mano como si tuviera el control y eso nada más él. Fue a arrebatarselo pero el chico movió rápido la mano para que no se lo quitara, intentó quitarselo con la otra mano pero entonces la volvió a mover, y así cada vez que intentaba arrebatarselo el chico movía la mano en la dirección contraria. Finalmente la escondió detras de su espalda y cuando quiso quitarsela de nuevo se escabulló por debajo de su brazo.

Harto se dio la vuelta lenta y muy aterradoramente, hubiera espantado a cualquiera, sin embargo Jay estaba divirtiendose de lo lindo y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cosa que irritaba más a Hiruma, quién se plantó frente a él.

—Dame... la... jodida... usb—seccionó la frase y Jay se preguntó si acaso le subestimaba.

—No—respondió después de fingir que lo pensaba—, responde primero lo que te pregunté, ¿para qué quieres la información?

No contestó. Uno avanzó y otro retrocedió hasta que chocó contra el escritorio, sonrió al verse atrapado e intentó huir pero el rubio fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, lo tomó del chaleco y lo aventó sobre el escritorio quedando así recostado en el. Después de todo si era más fuerte. En seguida alargó la mano para arrebatarle la memoria inclinandose sobre el pelirrojo pero éste la alzó sobre su cabeza y metió su pierna entre ambos pechos para alejarlo, quedando así en una posición algo extraña.

—Ésto es incomodo, ¿no crees?

Quiso levantarse tratando de empujar a Hiruma pero éste no cedía en sus intentos de quitarle la usb.

—Se resolvería si me la dieras.

Estiraba su brazo para alcanzar la memoria, no obstante cuanto más estiraba el brazo para tomarla más estiraba el brazo Jay para alejarlo. Luego a éste último se le ocurrió una tontería más para fastidiar.

—Si no te quitas voy a gritar algo como...

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

—Vamos.

Una chica en patines recorría los pasillos del instituto muy apurada, y es que cierta castaña le había dicho que un pelirrojo andaba por los terrenos de Deimon. No era la única que lo andaba buscando. Mamori iba detras de ella. "Parece que a Suzuna le emociona mucho ver a Jay-kun", pensó para si. No es que no le agradara el chico pero era algo raro, había algo en el que le decía que no era lo que aparentaba. Sacudió su cabeza, era demasiado pronto para juzgar, y ya una vez se había equivocado al creer que Hiruma era un tipo de mala cabeza, si no hubiera sido por Sena quizá aún lo consideraría así. Por eso prefería conocer más a Jay antes de pensar mal. Pero, esa sensación no se iba.

—Mamo-nee.

Sin querer se había detenido, ahora la pequeña Suzuna estaba frente a ella mirandola fijamente.

—Ah, lo siento Suzuna, es que me quede pensando.

En otro momento bajo otras circunstancias a la peliazul le habría dado curiosidad acerca de cuales eran los pensamientos de Mamori, pero ahora estaba más concentrada en otra cosa.

—Ya Mamori-nee, dime, ¿en qué salón te dijo You-nii que se iba a encontrar con Jay?

La ojiazul recordó que minutos atras se había encontrado con el rubio demoniaco, ella no tenía clases puesto que el profesor no fue y él, quizá no le importaba si los profesores iban o no. En cuanto le mencionó que el pelirrojo merodeaba por la escuela practicamete le exigió que si se lo volvía a topar le dijera que lo esperaría en el salón 2-A.

Iba a buscar al chico pero se encontró con la pequeña Taki, que al enterarse de inmediato se ofreció a buscarlo. Lo buscaron por todo el patio pero al no encontrarlo decidieron entrar a ver si ya estaban reunidos en el salón.

—Es en ese de ahí.

Ambas se dirigieron al salón que indicó Mamori. La porrista no se pudo aguantar las ganas y abrió la puerta de una vez para saludar pero...

—¡Auxilio!, ¡Yoichi me quiere violar!

—¡¿Qué cosa?!—dijeron ambas chicas atonitas.

Tanto Hiruma como Jay voltearon a ver a las chicas que los observaban desde la puerta con una cara atonita. El de los lentes tragó saliva al ver que la posición en la que se encontraban era muy comprometedora y vergonzosa. Puso su pie en el pecho del rubio y con toda su fuerza lo empujó, haciendolo caer en medio de dos asientos, luego se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas con las manos.

—Ésto no es lo que parece, Yoichi y yo no estabamos haciendo nada malo, no eran juegos enfermizos ni nada por el estilo. Tan sólo discutiamos pero eso no significa que nos llevara a ésto. Es complicado de explicar y no quiero que me acusen de homosexual ni nada por el estilo. Yo jamás haría algo como fijarme en esa cosa—señaló a Hiruma cuando éste se levantó—. Yo no quería decir eso, era una broma, tan sólo una broma. ¡Basta!, dejen de acusarme, ¡dejen de hacerlo!

Se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos, como si fueran a golpearlo.

—No hemos dicho nada—dijo Mamori comprendiendo que era un malentendido.

Jay se quitó los brazos de la cara y sonrió un poco sonrojado, por la verüenza que acababa de pasar, las chicas también sonreían para que no se sintiera tan mal. En ese momento Hiruma aprovechó para arrebatarle la memoria al pelirrojo pero para entonces a éste ya no le importaba. Metió la usb en su compuradora y se dedicó a ignorar a los demás mientras inflaba una bomba de chicle.

—Bueno—dijo Suzuna cambiando el tema—, ¿y qué haces aquí?, ¿estas de visita?

—Sí—miraba de reojo al rubio—, pero ya me voy.

Pasó a un lado de las chicas sin decir nada más para dirigirse al pasillo y así dedicarse a buscar la salida. La porrista patio detrás del chico y lo siguió hasta el final del pasillo donde se perdieron de vista. Mamori se quedó en la puerta observando el pasillo por donde se habían ido, se preguntaba cuál era su relación con Hiruma. Contempló cuidadosamente al rubio, que estaba muy emocionado con lo que fuera que estaba viendo en la pantalla de su computadora, era obvio que si se lo preguntaba no le respondería. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo sólo e ir con los demás.

—Kuso ex-manager.

Se detuvo en cuanto escuchó que le llamaba. Ya no era la manager del equipo y no le molestaba que la llamara así pero la otra palabra, esa forma tan grosera de dirigirse a ella, eso era lo que más le molestaba. El rubio permaneció impasible y sonrió para si. Hacerla enojar era de lo más divertivo.

Mientras tanto Suzuna llevaba a Jay del brazo como la vez anterior. Le dijo que era la oportunidad perfecta para que conociera a todos los chicos del equipo apesar de que el chico se negó rotundamente y trató de escapar. Para mala suerte de él que no tenía idea de donde estaba la salida y la pequeña lo tomó del brazo, aprovechando que estaba confundido, para llevarlo con ella.

—Por favor nena—dijo mientras intentaba resistirse—, tengo que irme.

—Sólo será un momento.

Sin más remedio se dejó arrastrar por todo el lugar hasta que pudieron divisar el patio donde los chicos del equipo se encontraban entrenando arduamente.

—¡Oigan chicos!

Sena y Monta practicaban pases largos cuando escucharon la voz de la porrista. Cuando el castaño volteo para ver a su amiga lanzó la pelota sin fijarse en la dirección hacia donde iba esta, la cual golpeó sin querer la cabeza de uno de los hermanos ha-ha.

—¡Oye!—le gritó enojado—, ¿pero qué te pasa?

Pero como el castaño no contestó todos fueron a ver que estaba que estaba sucediendo. Se pararon jusnto al nuevo quarterback y observaron como la peliazul llevaba a un chico pelirrojo con ella, al parecer a la fuerza.

—¿Quién es ese chico?—preguntó Monta.

—Es Jay—respondió Sena.

—Es el chico del que nos platicaron.

Sena asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un segundo, se mordió ellabio al recordar lo aterrador que era. Por el contrario los hermanos ha ha, Monta y Komosubi no veían por qué tanta alteración por parte de Sena. Cuando él, Suzuna y Mamori les contaron lo sucedido imaginaron que sería un tipo increiblementefuerte, de mosculatura marcada, muy alto y aterrados, sobre todo porque comocía a Hiruma pensaron que a primera vista les causaría miedo. Empero cuando vieron al chico delgado, bajito, con una cara de niño pudiera ser el mismo protagonista del relato de los chicos. Su desepción fue aún más grande al oirlo quejarse de que no quería ir, esa voz aguda e infantil definitivamente no podía pertenecer a alguien que era descrito como un "loco agresivo; sadico y psicopata" por los chicos.

—Hola chicos, miren él es Jay—lo presentó.

—Hola Jay-san—saludo el castaño.

—Kobayakawa—dijo indiferente.

—Así que tu eres el tal Jay—dijo Jumonji en actitud un poco hostil.

—Sí—no le gustó para nada el tono con el que se lo dijo.

Miró a todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo, tanto nuevos como viejos, que estaban frente a él. Sus ojos se posaron en uno de ellos y se abrieron como platos, una sonrisa se formó casi de inmediato en su rostro, su mano se levantó casi de forma involuntaria para señalarlo. Se quedó así durante unos momento. A decir verdad esa extraña sonrisa comenzaba a poner nerviosos a todos, hasta que finalmente se dicidió a decir algo:

—¡Tienen un mono como mascota!

Todos cayeron comicamente al escuchar esas palabras. Monta, que fue el primero en levantarse, comenzó a vociferar muchas cosas inintelegibles contra el pelirrojo que no paraba de reir mientras ponía una mano en su frente y otra en su estomago. Sena tuvo que evitar que el receptor de Deimon se lanzara contra él, puesto que sabía que si lo provocaba le podría ir mal, quizá terminara lesionado y eso no era conveniente para el equipo.

—Tranquilo monito—dijo burlonamente conteniendo un poco la risa—, si te portas bien te dare unas bananas.

La furia de receptor creció, y más aún cuando las carcajadas del otro subieron de volumen, pobre Monta, pero si hasta parecía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Sena esperaba que no continuara aquello, que se tornaba en un desagradable espectaculo. Le hizo señas a la peliazul para que se llevara al chico del lugar.

Jay, mientras tanto, se destornillaba de la risa, nunca en su vida había creido que se encontraría con la prueba feaciente de que los hombres provenían de los monos. "Si tan sólo Darwin viviera para ver ésto", pensaba para sus adentros tratando de contener la risa inutilmente.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está mi hermano?—preguntó Suzuna dandose cuenta de que no estaba en el campo.

—Creo que está en los vestidores—dijo Sena, aún batallando con el otro.

La chica tomó de la mano al de los lentes y se lo llevo con ella en direccióna los vestidores. Mientras se dejaba arrastrar por tercera vez por Suzuna volteaba para decirle adiós al receptor, que ya iracundo hubo necesidad de que Komosubi también interviniera para detenerlo.

—Bueno—dijo ya más tranquilo cuando el pelirrojo se fue—, se ve que es muy molesto, pero no se ve que sea muy fuerte, no sé por qué tienes miedo.

Sena sonrió nervioso, todos los demás le dieron la razón al receptor y regresaron al entrenamiento. El castaño se quedó pensando si era buena idea que la porrista estuviera con el pelirrojo. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar mucho al respecto pues Monta quería seguir con los pases.

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

—Hiruma-kun te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas así.

Mamori estaba que echaba chispas y Hiruma no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Pero ya después tendría tiempo para seguir molestandola, por el momento cerró su laptop y se levantó del asiento para hacer lo mismo que había hecho el pelirrojo y al igual que él la chica lo siguió. Se encaminaron fuera del edificio, mientras cruzaban el patio ella se preguntaba por qué siempre la estaba molestando, y también por qué siempre que le dirigía la palabra no sólo la enojaba sino que despertaba otros sentimientos.

Llegaron a la casa club donde Hiruma entró hasta el fondo. Mamori entró pero se quedó cerca de la puerta, contemplandolo. El rubio caminó hasta el armario que estaba ahí y que aún tenía su nombre en la puerta, la abrió y del interior saco una cajita negra. En primer lugar Mamori se preguntó como le hacía para que todas las armas no le cayeran encima como le había sucedido a ella en más de una ocasión, después se preguntó que era esa cajita y que había dentro.

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

—Nena, tienes que dejar de arrastrarme.

—Lo lamento, pero es que si te suelto te escaparas.

"Que nena tan lista", pensó. La chica era tan animada y llena de vida que le recordó a alguien que él conocía, tal vez por eso no podía evitar dejarse arrastrar por ella. Que remedió tenía si la chica no planeaba soltarlo. Apretó la mano de la chica y caminó a su lado. La joven Taki lo miró perpleja, un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas y se detuvo sin poder creerse que el chico la tomaba de la mano. Ahora era al reves, era Jay quien la arrastraba a ella, aunque claro que como ella llevaba patines era más fácil.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo deteniendose también—, creí que querías que conociera a tu hermano.

—Eh—salió de sus pensamientos—, sí.

Ambos fueron hasta los vestidores de los chicos, al entrar no encontraron a nadie. Suzuna quería buscar a su hermano pero entonces tendría que soltar al pelirrojo y no quería.

—Creo que será para la otra, nena.

Jay soltó la mano de la chica y se encaminó a la salida. Le alegraba que por fin aquello terminara, ahora sí podría ir y lanzarse a la cama. Suzuna por su parte no quería que se fuera tan pronto, tan sólo había estado unos cuantos minutos era muy poco tiempo para ella.

—Espera, mi hermano tiene mala memoria, seguro que olvido algo y por eso se atrasó.

La táctica de la chica funcionó, aunque no de la forma que ella creía, el pelirrojo se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la palabra "memoria", recordó que le había dejado la usb a Hiruma, cuando éste sólo tenía que pasar la información a su computadora y regresarsela. "Baka". Ahora tenía que regresar al salón para pedirsela, el problema era que no sabía como llegar ahí. Se dió la vuelta para ver a la pequeña porrista.

—Oye, ¿podrías guiarme de nuevo al salón donde estabamos?, necesito que Yoichi me regrese algo.

La chica sonrió y asintió patinando hasta donde estaba él. Por lo menos estaría otros tanto minutos a su lado. Lo llevó hasta el aula donde habían estado anteriormente, pero no encontraron a nadie, ni a Hiruma ni a Mamori. Jay le preguntó si no sabía a donde pudieron haber ido, la chica se puso a pensar, que de los lugares donde el rubio pasaba más tiempo era en la casa club del equipo a pesar de que ya no estaba en el. Suspiró frustado y le pidió que lo llevara, cosa que la chica hizo encantada.

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

—¿Qué es esa caja?

—No es nada que te importe, kuso ex-manager.

Caminó a donde se encontraba Mamori con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno y ella se dió cuenta de que la seguiría molestando, porque cuando se acercaba a ella de esa manera sólo era para eso. No dijo nada y el quedó frente a ella, sosteniendo la cajita con su mano, justo donde la ojiazul pudiera verla. Ella intentó tomarla pero él la dejó fuera de su alcance subiendola sobre su cabeza. La sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó.

—kekekeke ¿o es que acaso sí te importa?

Acercó su rostro al de la castaña mucho, tanto que ella no pudo hacer más que retroceder un par de pasos con las mejillas ardiendo. No podía creer que el rubio se hubiera acercado tanto a ella, era como si... pero eso era ridiculo, sobre todo por quien se trataba. Hiruma no era romantico y seguramente ese acercamiento no era para... Pero aún así, casi de manera inconciente ella se acercó un paso para acercar su rostro al del ex-quarterback, éste dejó de sonreir y se mantuvo quieto para ver que era lo que ella iba a hacer. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca, y entre más se acercaba ella el no podía evitar preguntarse hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar.

De repente la puerta se abrió violentamente golpeando a Hiruma en el rostro y aventandolo contra la pared detras de puerta.

—¡Yoichi regresame mi memoria!

Mamori retrocedió ante la intromisión del pelirrojo, observó como éste entraba en la casa club mirando a todos lados.

—Hum, ¿dónde está Yoichi?—preguntó el chico.

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestarle el rubio se levantó super-mega-archi-recontra-quete-enojado, sacó bazukas y metralletas, disparando al aire como un loco maniatico. Tenía más de una vena saltada y su aura daba a entender que nadie debía acercarsele o saldría perjudicado. Comenzó a vociferar varias groserías contra el pelirrojo que, en vez de asustarse con tal espectaculo, se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos.

—Tsk, Yoichi deja de hacer eso, ya sabes que me choca el sonido que hacen las armas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios me golpeaste con la puerta?, kuso-neko, te voy a mandar al infierno.

Hiruma se acercó para apuntarle con una de sus armas, pero el chico sólo lo miró con coraje ya que en verdad detestaba que le llamara neko.

—Sí, sí, el infierno—con un dedo desvió el cañon del arma—, sólo dame la usb y me iré.

El rubio respiró hondo tratando de colmarse aunque fuera un poco, sacó la memoria de su bolsillo y se la arrojó al chico, que la atrapó para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida con Suzuna detras de él. Mamori sonrió al ver como la porrista se emocionaba con tan sólo ver al chico. Después vió a Hiruma, él tomo la cajita negra y salió muy enojado del club, lo vió irse pero ésta vez no lo siguió. Solamente se recargó en la puerta y se preguntó que es lo que habría en esa pequeña cajita.

* * *

Jeje sí los hago más largos.

Sé que en japón las puertas son corredizas pero la idea de que Jay le hacía eso a Hiruma me daba vueltas en la cabeza y me dije "tengo que ponerlo en algún lado.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: lamentablemente eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata y no a mi.

* * *

—Lalalalalalalalala

Hiruma acababa de salir de la escuela, caminaba por las calles con uno de sus tantos rifles recargado en el hombro. Pero, no iba solo, no claro que no, antes de salir, mientras estaba a mitad de la última clase, llamó a cierta persona de cabello rojizo para que fuera a encontrarse con él a la salida. Había unos sujetos que para nada le caían bien, los tenía en la mira desde hace algún tiempo pero nohabía hecho nada porque no eran tipos normales, eran peligrosos y no los podía chantajear con sus "movimientos convencionales". Ellos dos juntos podían ser sumamente aterradores, era conciente de eso. Pero qué tan aterradores podían lucir cuando el pelirrojo iba por la calle cantando "lalalalala" mientras exageraba el movimiento de las manos al caminar e iba con una sonrisa boba.

—¡Cállate fucking neko!—le dijo harto de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

Jay se detuvo para observar al rubio fijamente durante una millonesima de segundo y luego regreso a su andar.

—Lalalalalala—la tonada ni siquiera tenía ritmo.

—¿Acaso estas drogado?

—Sí, ¿y tu?

Eso sacó de sus casillas al rubio, ¿por qué para el pelirrojo era endemoniadamente fácil hacer enojar a Hiruma?. Misterios de la vida.

Es decir iban a enfrentarse a un grupo de matones que intentarían asesinarlos o por lo menos volverlos masa a base de golpes, tenía que comportarse serio y aterrador, para llegar intimidando. Pero no, iba feliz de la vida, cantando, aparentemente bailando y era muy probable que su visión del mundo en ese momento fuera la misma que tenía Bob esponja. Ok, lo que hubiera dentro de su cabeza no le importaba un carajo, lo de la cantada, bueno seguramente se callaría al ver al grupo bastardos, pero...

—¿Qué forma tan ridicula de caminar es esa?

—Así camino yo—_"vil mentira"_, pensó el rubio—, deberías intentarlo—_"tanto peor"_—, como que la vida se ve de color rosa.

Comenzó a disparar al aire harto de tanta estupidez. Ambos se detuvieron en medio de la calle, Hiruma contemplo directo a esos ojos oscuros para ver si en ellos podía encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de por qué había cambiado tan drasticamente. No sólo había cambiado su apariencia, su personalidad estaba descolocada, algo no estaba bien y apesar de que era un gran observador no podía identificar que era. No parecía ser la misma persona que conoció, ¿qué demonios había pasado en esos cuatro y medio que no se vieron?

No había nada en sus ojos, había olvidado que su cara de poker era muy buena, gracias a ella había perdido varias apuestas. Pero pensar en eso no tenía mucho sentido en el momento, fuera lo que fuera ahora sólo le importaba que tenían que ir a partirsela a esos sujetos y vamos, que con esa facha tan ridicula no iban a tomarlos en serio. Extendió la mano frente al pelirrojo, quién lo miró con una viva curiosidad.

—Dame los jodidos dulces.

El tiempo en que una persona tarda en parpadear, el tiempo que se tarda la luz en iluminar una habitación, el tiempo en que tarda el colibri en batir sus alas ochenta veces, el tiempo que se tarda eyeshield 21 en hacer un touchdown cuando esta a una yarda de la zona de anotación y no hay quién lo detenga fue lo que el pelirrojo se tardó en cabiar su alegría y buen humor en un aura asesina. Hiruma creyó que se trataba de una broma. Le decía que iban a enfrentarse con unos cincuenta tipos fuertes y peligrosos e iba feliz de la vida, cantando y viendo en las nubes elefantes rosas que comían arcoiris y cagaban unicornios. Ah, pero eso sí, al ver amenazada su reserva de dulces le salía lo sayayin.

—Atrevete a quitarmelos y veras a la muerte cara a cara.

Sayayin fase cuatro.

—Hiruma.

Por suerte la tensión que se creó fue cortada por un chico de gran volumen y otro que llevaba un mohicano. Al llegar a donde se encontraban centraron su atención en el más bajito, lo reconocieron de inmediato porque en el instituto no dejaban de preguntarles, sobre todo Suzuna, que si lo conocían, pero estaban igual que los demás. No tenían idea siquiera de que Hiruma conociera a ese chico de cabello extraño, y tampoco les hubiera importado porque eran concientes de que el rubio tenía demasiados contactos y esclavos que no se tomaba el tiempo de presentar. No obstante por lo que habían escuchado la relación con éste personaje era diferente.

—Así que éste es Jay, del que tanto hemos oido hablar—dijo Musashi.

—¿Han oido hablar de mi?, ¡shit!—lo último lo dijo levantando el puño.

Eso no era bueno, se suponía que mantendría un perfil bajo y había fallado. Pero no se culpaba a si mismo, no, la culpa la tenía Hiruma, de hecho lo culpaba por todo lo malo que le pasaba, es más hasta lo culpaba por el calentamiento global. Pero bueno ahora no podía hacer nada, ¡carajo!, las amistades de Hiruma eran muy chismosas y metiches.

—Yo me llamó Kurita Ryoukan, mucho gusto—se inclinó para presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Takekura Gen, pero todos me dicen Musashi.

El pelirrojo se les quedó viendo como si fueran fenomenos de circo, lo cual comenzó a inquietarlos. Se vieron entre si algo confusos, luego miraron a Hiruma pero éste les daba la espalda y miraba con insistencia su celular. Y es que para Jay tanto como Hiruma como sus amigos eran raros, primero el queriendo hacerla de demonio, luego otro tipo que parecía luchador de sumo y un tipo mayor que quería fingir que era un estudiante, o al menos así lo veía. Tokyo era definitivamente la ciudad más extraña que había visitado en los últimos años.

—¿Sucede algo Jay-kun?—preguntó Kurita.

—No—respondió poniendo una de sus manos en su frente, luego miró a Musashi—, em, ¿no eres algo mayor para estar en la escuela?

El del mohicano sonrió y le explicó que sí, parecía mayor, pero no lo era. Esto derivó en una plática entre los tres que de a poco se fue tornando amena, incluso se olvidaron un poquito de la presencia de Hiruma que no dejaba el celula en paz. Esperaba que el pelirrojo no olvidara que lo llamó para que le ayudara y no para socializar.

—¿Te gusta el futbol americano?—preguntó el chico de mayor volumen para saber si era esa la conexión entre el rubio y él.

—Agh, no—respondió con sencillez—respondió con sencillez—, detesto los deportes.

—Ya basta de tanta plática—Hiruma tomó del gorro del chaleco al pelirrojo y lo arrastró junto con él.

—Hasta luego—se despidió agitando la mano.

—Hasta luego Jay-kun—Kurita hizo lo mismo.

Hiruma le llevó así por varias cuadras, en realidad le parecía divertido, la gente les miraba raro y eso simplemente le hacía sonreir. El rubio se sentía como si llevara a un perro de la correa, o en éste caso un gato, pero ese no era el punto, tenian que darse prisa o de lo contrario ya no los alcanzarían. Eso hasta que le dio un estiron que casi le ahorca.  
—Sueltame—le dijo liberandose del agarre.

Era ya tarde, esos sujetos no se quedaban en ese lugar pasadas las seis de la tarde, sólo se reunían en ese callejon para pasar el tiempo, luego se iban a un bar a beber, entonces se ponían pesados y agresivos. Si bien ebrios tenían las defensas bajas y sería más facil derrotarlos no quería llegar hasta ese lugar de mala muerte.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, maldita sea ya es...

—¡Shit!

Iba a voltear para ver por qué había dicho eso, no obstante no alcanzó ni a abrir la boca cuando lo jaló del brazo para hacerlo agacharse detras de un auto, cayó de sentón sin entender el comportamiento del otro.

—¿Pero qué carajo te pasa?

Hiruma miró muy enojado al pelirrojo, pero se dio cuenta en ese instante de que no le estaba haciendo caso, estaba más entretenido en mirar cautelosamente por encima del cofre del auto. Se movió sigilosamente hasta llegar a su lado y miró por encima también. No había nada de extraordinario en la acer del frente, la gente pasaba, iba y venía igual que como las personas pasaban por la acera donde estaban ellos, que por cierto, los miraban raro. Observó com más cuidado a las personas pero no había nada, hasta que salió del elegante restaurante.

Era americano, muy alto, llevaba anteojos de armazon negro que ocultaban tras de si unos profundos ojos azules, también llevaba un traje muy elegante e iba escoltado por varios tipos igual o más altos, todos eran sus guardaspaldas, de eso estaba seguro. Su cabello era rubio y corto. Era un hombre mayor que no reconocía, pero al parecer el pelirrojo sí.

Desvio su vista hacia el rostro de quien se encontraba a su lado, sus ojos marrones mostraban furia y enojo, pero también una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía junto con lo otro, se mordió el labio hasta que lo hizo sangrar, su postura era rigida. Regresó su vista al hombre que estaba del otro lado de la calle, se subió a una limosina negra y se fue junto con su escolta. Después de ésto Jay se quedó con la cabeza gacha, los puños cerrados con fuerza, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se quedó un par de minutos así, dio un largo suspiro y se levantó. Hiruma se levantó también y no dijo nada, sólo siguió al pelirrojo, que caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Pero de a poco la curiosidad empezó a picarle, porque eso había sido muy extraño.

—¿Quién es?

—Nadie—respondió sin levantar la vista y metió las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco.

—¿Te escondes de nadie?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones.

Llegaron hasta un parque cercano, se sentaron en una banca, Jay miró el cielo, contemplando como cambiaba de un color anaranjado a un azul oscuro. Hiruma por su parte inflaba una bomba de chicle tras otra. Miró de soslayo, se preguntó quién sería ese hombre, porque después de verlo definitivamente le había alterado. Y es que se conocían de bastante tiempo pero sabía ni un carajo de su vida personal, así como tampoco el pelirrojo sabía nada de la suya. Miró el cielo también. Lo que veían frente a sus ojos era todo lo que conocían y eso les funcionó durante los primeros años, pero ahora todo era distinto.

Suspiró cuando la última bomba de chicle explotó. Miró de nuevo a Jay, se sacó del bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos, tomó con los labios uno directo del empaque y lo prendió con un encendedor, ¿tanto habían cambiado las cosas?. Empezó a cantar de nuevo, por lo menos no todo su buen humor se había ido por completo y eso era algo que podía aprovechar para averiguar algo que quería saber desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿John está en japon?

—Ni idea—respondió mientras dejaba escapar el humo—, no me he comunicado con el desde que dejó el servicio militar.

—¿Ya no es soldado?—preguntó con algo de sorpresa—. ¿Por qué?

Jay se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca.

—¿Entonces viniste a ver a Yuko?—inquirió.

Sonrió con algo de incoherencia mientras, daba otra calada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hiruma, la mirada que le lanzó era una de duda, como preguntando si acaso no tenía idea, pero en los ojos verdes estaba más que clara la respuesta; no.

—Después de lo que pasó no sé cuál sería el punto de venir a verla.

Esbozo una triste sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Ahora estaba más confundido, si era posible. Aunque por lo que percibía no es que hubiera cambiado, es que algo le había hecho cambiar y en el meollo del asunto estaba Yuko, algo relacionado con ella, porque sabía que la japonesa era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. De cualquier forma él no tenía idea y no sabía por qué creía que sí.

—Lo dices como si yo supiera lo que pasó—se metió otra goma de mascar a la boca.

—Eso significa que no te diste por enterado.

—Estaba ocupado en cosas más importantes—dijo como si nada.

—¿Cómo el futbol americano?—su semblante cambio a uno un poco más alegre—, ¿no crees que tienes una seria obsesión con eso?

Hiruma levantó la ceja izquierda, al parecer no era el único que se había perdido detalles de la vida del pelirrojo. No le interesaban los deportes y eso lo sabía, así que probablemente ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que llegó a la Christmas Bowl, no le sorprendía. Era muy tarde y seguramente esos tipos ya no estaban en ese lugar, por lo que se tomó el tiempo para contarle a grandes rasgos todo lo que había sucedido, como se formó su equipo y como llegaron a ganarles a todos, que era lo más importante. Jay tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo piso, echó la cabeza hacia atras y lanzó una suave carcajada.

—Siempres tienes que tener lo que quieres, ¿no?

Miró a Hiruma para ver si sonreía o le decía algo parecido a "como siempre", pero no, se quedó callado mirando al frente. De repente se había puesto serio, cosa que le incomodo sin saber por qué.

—Aún no comprendo que tiene de divertido el futbol americano—trató de desviar el tema, aunque a su parecer de eso habían estado hablando desde hace rato.

—¿Eres de E.U.A. y no lo comprendes?, el futbol americano no es como tu crees.

Se quedaron callados durante un buen rato. Las luces de las farolas se encendieron y la gente que estaba ahí con sus niños disminuyó a causa del viento frío que comenzaba a arreciar. Pero para ellos dos el frío no les molestaba en lo más minimo, a decir verdad los hacía sentir tranquilos. Sin embargo el rubio tenía clases al día siguiente y no podía quedarse más tiempo. Se levantó de la banca y caminó un par de pasos, mientras el pelirrojo observaba su espalda.

—Siento si arruine tus planes—dijo en un susurro al encender otro cigarrillo.

—Ya es muy tarde de cualquier forma—comentó una de sus tipicas sonrisas—, seguro que esos bastardos ya se fueron.

—Será para la otra Yoichi.

—Tenlo por seguro.

Nunca habían sido muy buenos despidiendoser, por lo que el rubio simplemente se fue caminando, aún con muchas dudas.

Jay se quedó ahí, fumandose su cigarrillo, exalando el humo que viajo hacia arriba en espiral. Se preguntó que estaba haciendo en la ciudad de Tokyo, el verlo después de todas esas semanas había removido sentimientos nada gratos en su interior, lo más seguro es que estuviera en un viaje de negocios o buscandole. Tendría que vigilarlo para averiguar el motivo de su visita. Suspiró hondo y tiró la ceniza.

—Damn it—dijo con molestia, ahora que estaba en soledad prefería hablar su idioma—, why everything in complicating me?

Se levantó de la banca donde estaba y lanzó el cigarro a medio terminar en el suelo, lo piso mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Akemi, la chica que cuidaba de su dinero. No tenía la seguridad de que se quedaría mucho tiempo pero si no se iba en una semana...

—If this keeps up I'll have to take drastic measures.

* * *

Bueno, antes de me linchen por no haber actualizado escuchen. No subi nada porque me la pase viendo videos de german, lo que probablemente ocasionó que la primera parte me quedara algo chusca (boba), y me leí el manga de eyeshield 21 hasta el capítulo 68. Me agrada más el Hiruma del manga es más... demoniaco.

Luego mi hermana me traumo con un video de animales maltratados, primero unos pollitos que molían vivos, unas vacas picadas con tridentes, cerdos abiertos de su vientre, ¡vivos!, fue horrible, ¡horrible!. Me deprimi, y eso que no lo vi completo.

Además estoy viendo la posibilidad de buscar trabajo, porque no puedo vivir de mi imaginación (bueno fuera).

Otra cosa que sucede es que me tardó porque primero escribó en un cuaderno y luego lo paso a la compu, que por cierto anda fallando, y basicamente esas son mis pateticas excusas.

Por cierto Ericka no me molesta, de hecho todas las criticas, siempre y cuando sean constrctivas, son bien recibidas, ya corregí eso.

Y Cana-san toooodo puede suceder en éste fic, menos Hirumamo, porque esa pareja tampoco me gusta. Siempre que entro en éste sitio lo único que leo es "Hruma Mamori" o "Mamori Hiruma", la verdad es que me harta poquito. Así que te puedes llevar una grande (pero no tanto) sorpresa, no todo esta escrito aún... literalmente. Puede que suceda o no, ¿a qué me refiero?, quién sabe, tendrán que leer los siguientes capítulos para descubrirlo. Muajajajajaja... ya no veré más a German.

Ahora sí linchenme, pero primero dejen reviews.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** les apuesto un chicle masticado por Hiruma a que Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece sino a sus creadores que son Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata, jeje no me puedo quitar la influencia de German.

* * *

Jay entró al supermercado empujando un carrito hacia el interior, una vez que estuvo ahí no supo que hacer. Nunca en su vida tuvo que hacer algo similiar, puesto que siempre hubo otras personas que se encargaran de eso, pero ese día estaban remodelando la tienda local donde solía comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Cabe aclarar que esa remodelación era en parte su culpa, si tan sólo ese par de bakas no se hubieran atravesado en su camino todo hubiera estado bien. Así que por ese motivo se aventuró a ir por primera vez a un supermercado, y por primera vez se refería a estar a cargo de las compras que no tenía idea de como hacer.

Durante las últimas semanas se había estado alimentando de comida chatarra, que curiosamente era suficiente para mantenerle con vida, y no es que no pudiera seguir haciendolo, pero admitía que a veces extrañaba una comida preparada. Podía ir a un restaurante como lo hacía siempre, pero en realidad la comida casera tenía ese algo que no se podía conseguir en uno. Recordó con algo de melancolía la comida de Yuko, que su sazón no tenía nada que envidiarle a los mejores chef del mundo, no tenía igual y en verdad lo extrañaba.

—Joder.

Sacudió su cabeza sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse, no había mucha gente en el lugar, pero eso no le importaba aunque sí le hacía sentir más comodidad. Ya que no tenía nada más que hacer después de hacer la compras llevaba puesta una sencilla sudadera azul marino y unos pantalones oscuros, como no llevaba su gorro su cabello lucía más alborotado que de costumbre.

Se rascó la cabeza, esas cosas de las que se encargaban las amas de casa eran muy complicadas, como por ejemplo en el pasillo donde estaba había una gran variedad de aceites para cocinar, ¿cuál era el correcto?. Había muchas marcas y todas decían cosas diferentes de por qué deberían de comprarlas. Como no tenía tiempo de estar pensando y decidiendo cual era mejor decidió que se llevaría todos. Empezó a tomar una botella de cada una de las marcas que hasta que en sus brazos ya no cabía nada más. Cuando se dió la vuelta para echarlas en el carrito vio a cierto rubio en cuclillas dentro del mismo.

—¡Ah!, ¡un duende!

Soltó todas las botellas, que cayeron y quedaron esparcidas en el suelo a su alrededor, para señalarlo acusatoriamente con el dedo índice. Pero al pelirrojo poco o nada le importaba el aceite. Entonces no estaba enloqueciendo ni tenía delirio de persecución, Hiruma le había estado siguiendo hasta el super así como también le siguió hasta el parque, la tienda, la estación del tren, el restaurante, cuando fue a golpear a ciertos sujetos, los baños publicos y un sin fin de lugares más en días pasados. Miró al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía una gran sonrisa, sostenía dos pistolas a los lados de la cabeza, llevaba una chaqueta negra y una camiseta con dibujos de calaveras.

—¿Para que llevas tantas botellas de aceite?—le preguntó bajando las pistolas—, ¿acaso planeas cocinar para el fucking gordo?

En un principio no supo de quién le estaba hablando, hasta que de pronto recordó a Kurita. Suspiró, al parecer no era la única persona a la que llamaba con un nombre ofensivo, aunque eso era lo de menos. Se recargó el carrito con los brazos cruzados y camino empujandolo con Hiruma aún dentro de él. Las botellas de aceite se quedaron olvidadas detras de ellos, ya algún empleado se encargaría de recogerlas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le dijo mientras salían del pasillo—, ¿no me digas que me estas acosando?, eso sería pasarse de la raya Yoichi, aunque ciertamente no me sorprendería.

Hiruma se sentó dentro del carro para ir más comodo, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Las personas que estaban alrededor les miraban extrañadas, como si fueran un par de locos que el guardia de seguridad dejó entrar por equivocación, algo que se estaba haciendo muy frecuente, pensaba el pelirrojo. Hiruma se quedó callado durante unos minutos observandole fijo, como Jay no tenía miedo de él también le miró directo a los ojos, como un silencioso reto de "veamos quién aguanta más".

—Vine de compras—respondió el rubio sin apartar la vista.

—De compras—meditó el pelirrojo—, ¿y qué podría necesitar un demonio como tú?, dejame adivinar, ¿cordura, decencia, moral, una cura para tu demencia?

—No, no necesito ninguna de esas cosas—respondió de inmediato sin quitar su sonrisa, la cual se volvio más maliciosa—, ya que es muy difícil de encontrar vine a comprar goma de mascar sin azucar y... Karukan(1).

Una vena muy marcada hizo aparición en la frente del pelirrojo y como ahora no llevaba el gorro era más notoria, miró a Hiruma con un profundo coraje, una señal inequivoca de que explotaría diciendo una sarta de insultos o haciendo un berrinche, pero nuestro querido amigo demoniaco se sorprendió al ver que Jay se detenía y sonreía mientras se separaba unos centimetros del carrito.

—En ese caso Yoichi—le dijo metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras sonreía justo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía en esas ocasiones en que daba miedo—que te diviertas con tus compras.

Levantó una pierna ante la mirada de Hiruma. _"Kuso"_, presintió lo que planeaba hacer. Jay le dio una fuerte patada al carrito que salió disparado con el rubio dentro sin que éste pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Jay se dio la vuelta para escapar antes de que alguien pudiera culparle por lo que acababa de hacer. Se perdio en los pasillos, siendo los disparos de Hiruma lo último que escuchó, eso se lo cobraría después, lo sabía por todas las groserías que le estaba diciendo desde donde quiera que hubiera ido a parar.

Se metió en el pasillo de los cereales, buscando la marca que tanto le gustaba, ese delicioso sabor de las hojuelas bañadas en azucar era una de sus favoritos. Estaba buscando hasta que encontró una caja, la última caja, sobre uno de los estantes. No hubiera tenido problemas en tomarla si tan sólo no sintiera que se encontraba en la cima del monte everest. Con su estatura sería imposible que tomara el cereal con estirar la mano y por todos los panditas de goma del mundo que quería esa caja. Comenzó a escalar por el estante, como no pesaba mucho no creía que se fuera a caer junto con el estante. Ya casi llegaba, ya casi la tomaba cuando piso en falso y se resbaló, afortunadamente cayó sobre sus pies y manos sin lastimarse, se levantó de un saltó y se sujeto la barbilla, pensando en como bajar la bendita caja, entonces se le ocurrió una excelente idea. Comenzó a dar brinquitos, pero no importaba cuanto saltara no podía alcanzar el miserable cereal.

—Shit.

Ese era uno de los momentos en que maldecía su estatura(2). De repente sintió que algo le sujetaba de la cintura y levantaba del suelo. Miró hacia atras, un sujeto grande y muy extraño estaba sujetandole en el aire con ambas manos por la cintura, alzando su persona hasta que estuvo a la altura justa para tomar el cereal.

—Anda, aprovecha que Tetsuma te está ayudando para que tomes el cereal.

Más atras estaba otro tipo, no le pudo ver el rostro porque desde donde estaba el sombrero no le dejaba ver pero la voz se le hacía conocida. Agarró la caja con ambas manos pero el otro no bajo al pelirrojo hasta que el otro le dijo que lo hiciera. Tetsuma le puso en el suelo entonces. Una vez que estuvo en tierra firme pudo ver con claridad el rostro del tipo que vestía como vaquero.

_"Mushanoukoji_". Desvió el rostro de forma violenta y se mordió el labio, ahora que recordaba él tenía negocios con esa familia, quizá por eso estaba en el país. Lo que menos necesitaba era que le reconocieran cuando estaba en peligro de ser descubierto por la persona que no quería ver en esos momentos, y no, no se refería a Hiruma. Éste, por cierto observaba la escena desde el final del pasillo, estaba ileso gracias a que había saltado del carro antes de que se estrellara contra la sección de embutidos. La reacción del pelirrojo le pareció extraña, era como si se hubiera cohibido con la presencia de Kid. Había tantas cosas extrañas, definitivamente tenía que ser la persona que guardara más secretos en todo japón, y la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo desde dentro. Él que lo sabía todo de todos, pero no del pelirrojo, ¿por qué?, ¿respeto?, no no era eso y sin embargo sentía que era incorrecto investigar sobre su vida.

Kid también se dio cuenta de la conducta del pelirrojo, después de todo era muy perceptivo. Miro al chico y luego de pensarlo unos instantes su cara se le hizo familiar, estaba casi seguro de que ya antes la había visto pero no recordaba de donde. No creía que perteneciera a ningún equipo de americano a menos que fuera de nuevo ingreso, pero de todas formas estaba seguro que no era así, porque era occidental, si quisiera pertenecer a un equipo que mejor que uno americano. O probablemente fuera hijo de alguno de los hombres que tenían negoscios con su padre, no solía prestarles mucha atención por lo que no podía estar seguro.

—Disculpa pequeño—dijo mientras sostenía su sombrero—, ¿cómo te llamas?

El pelirrojo se volvió para verlo, miró a Kid con sus ojos cafes, eran tan grandes y profundos que por un instante se quedó aturdido, ojos como esos no eran comunes, ni siquiera en E.U.A. Además su mirada era como si estuviera llena de violencia disfrazada de indiferencia, algo casi imperceptible pero que estaba ahí.

—Jayme—le dijo, por el momento no creía prudente estar cambiando de nombre tan seguido—pero puedes llamarme Jay.

—Él es Tetsuma y a mi me puedes decir Kid—dijo señalando a cada uno—. Te me haces familiar, ¿sabes?, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

—Lo dudo, éste fucking neko está recien importado de Estados Unidos.

Hiruma se paró a un lado del pelirrojo que al oirlo comenzó a echar espuma por la boca. Kid miró a amabos con algo de sorpresa, pero entonces pensó que quizá en alguna otra ocasión que no recordaba de momento había visto a ambos juntos y por eso Jay le parecía tan familiar.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?—inquirió.

—Claro, éste es mi chibi neko—respondió Hiruma poniendo la mano sobre los cabellos rojizos y comenzando a revolverlos con brusquedad.

—La próxima vez te ataré de pies y de manos, luego te ataré tus calzoncillos al carrito y te lanzaré desde un acantilado.

La forma en que dijo esas palabras fue tan macabra que cualquiera que las escuchara pensaría que lo que decía en serio. Pero por la sonsisa de Hiruma era obvio que era la reacción que estaba buscando. Kid no podría decir que era la misma que cuando ganaba un partido, pero sí que era la tipica sonrisa de cuando se divertía de lo lindo. Más no creía que el pequeño pelirrojo fuera muy paciente para aguantarle, se notaba a simple vista que se contenía para no golpearle. Una situación un poco absurda que no le apetecía ver, después de todo sólo entraron para comprar un par de botellas de agua.

—La situación se pone tensa, será mejor que nos vayamos Tetsuma—caminó hasta donde estaba Jay, que al ser distraido por sus palabras ya se había calmado un poco, y le colocó la mano en la cabeza, alborotando su cabello como lo había hecho Hiruma pero más suavemente—. Hasta luego pequeño.

Se fue junto con Tetsuma dejando a Hiruma y Jay completamente solos en el pasillo, el segundo cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar seguido del primero. Como ya no tenía carrito se puso a buscar uno con la mirada, ignorando que el rubio se encontraba a su lado y que una señora se encontraba muy entretenida comparando lechugas, tomó el carrito de ella, que aún estaba vacío. Metio su caja de cereal en el y se lo llevó. Caminó rápido perdiendose en otro pasillo para que no le atraparan. Hiruma sonrió y se metió en el pasillo también.

—¿Lo conoces?

—¿A quién?—preguntó mientras observaba que podía llevar.

—A Kid.

—No.

—Mientes.

No esperaba que se lo creyera a la primera. No quería decirle nada porque no tenía caso que se lo dijiera, no era algo que le incumbiera, no le afectaba pero las evasivas no funcionarían por mucho tiempo. Kid no estaba directamente relacionado con Jay, así que pensó que podría decirle un poco de la verdad siempre y cuando Hiruma respetara el trato, es decir lo había hecho hasta ese momento, no había motivo para desconfiar, y el momento en que lo hiciera le tumbaría esos dientes de piraña.

—Digamos que alguien de mi familia conoce a alguien de la suya, eso es todo.

Hiruma no dijo nada más y se dedicó a seguirle por todo el supermercado. Había una mujer que estaba echando refrescos en sucarrito, el pelirrojo no dudo ni un instante en tomar lo que que ya había echado, aprovechando también que estaba distraida, para meterlos en el propio. Así se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo, como no tenía idea de como hacer las compras simple y sencillamente sacaba lo que las personas llevaban en sus carritos para meterlos en el suyo. Pero después se metió en un pasillo y como no había nadie no le quedó más remedio que escoger por su cuenta lo que llevaría.

—Dejamos algo pendiente la última vez—mencionó mirando los frascos de mermeladas que Jay echaba al carrito por montones—. Te he estado llamando pero no contestas el maldito telefono.

Jay no dijo nada, caminó con el carrito, vaciando en todo lo que estaba en los estantes dentro, hasta parecía que quería llevarse todo el supermercado, o por lo menos todo lo que fuera dulce. Lo último que dijo, eso sobre que "sería para la otra", no lo había dicho tan en serio, pero al parecer Hiruma si lo tomó de esa manera.

—Me diste el celular pero no el cargador, la batería no es eterna sabes.

—Que excusa tan patetica—sujeto la ropa de Jay y lo alzó en el aire—, es hora de que se las partas a esos bastardos.

—Pero que mier...

Y así Hiruma salió corriendo del supermercado arrastrando a Jay con él sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de comprar lo que le alimentaria durante una semana.

* * *

(1)-Karukan, creo que es una marca de comida para gatos en japón, así ya sabran porque Jay se molestó, con eso de que Hiruma le dice chibi neko, fucking neko o kuso neko. Algún día voy a aclarar eso de que Hiruma le dice así.

(2)-Me di cuenta de que en el primer capítulo puse que Jay medía casi lo mismo que Sena y en el segundo que era como de la estatura de Mamori, un error, lo siento u.u, ya lo corregí. Lo cierto es que Jay es bajito, por encima del uno cincuenta y cinco y por debajo del uno sesenta. Como es mi primera historia me equivoco con ciertas cosas, por favor tenganme paciencia, trataré de mejorar para ustedes.

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo, a decir verdad no es lo que yo esperaba y no sé si es lo que ustedes esperaban, era uno de esos capítulos que uno piensa que jamás saldrán a la luz pero ahí lo tienen. Iba a ser mucho más largo pero entonces parecería que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra y por eso la continuación será el proximo capitulo, creo.

Se que por el momento no ha habido mucho romance pero les aseguro que vendrá y yo espero que ésta historia les guste.

¿Qué más les iba a decir?, ah sí, creo que ya conseguí trabajo por lo que quizá me tarde en actualizar. Pero descuiden que yo no voy a dejar ésta historia inconclusa, porque se lo que se siente que éstes esperando el siguiente capítulo y que se tarden milenios para escribirlos T_T, no se preocupen no pasara de un año antes de que actualice, trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda.

¡Cana-san!, tus reviews me vuelven loca (en el buen sentido). Tus teorías son tan descabelladas como las teorías que tenían sobre Tobi, tranqui, el misterio de Jay se vera resuelto a su tiempo, que espero que no sea mucho.

Rin Tao, no te enamores de Jay, ya que es como Hiruma, evita verse implicado en éste tipo de asunto. En cuanto a su personalidad, uff, lo que falta de saberse.

Yeah!, tengo una fan!. No creo que en éste capítulo haya dado demasiada información para ver si tus sospechas son ciertas pero en el próximo tal vez de más. Por cierto me gusta tu risa kjaskasjkasj, ¿es una risa cierto?, tal vez la haga la risa de Jay.

Por cierto he estado pensando en cambiar mi nombre a RJ o quizá RJ Hiruma. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

No, no estoy muerta, sigo viva. Lo explicó hacia el final.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece, pero Jay sí, muajajaja

* * *

Hiruma estaba sentado en el último pupitre de la fila que estaba junto a la ventana, sus dedos paseandose por todo el teclado era el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio en el aula. Jay estaba en el penúltimo lugar de la misma fila, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza recargada en ellos. Hacía una hora de que la mayoría de los alumnos se había ido del instituto, los que se quedaron fueron los jugadores del equipo de amefuto y las porristas que practicaban sus gritos para los partidos.

Tenía que ser el día más aburrido de toda su vida, todo era tan cotidiano y aburrido que le daban ganas de dormirse ahí mismo. Durante varias semanas había estado haciendo algunos trabajos para el rubio, que le encargaba cosas como golpear a cierto tipos que quisiera chantajear o simplemente que le cayeran mal, espiar a la gente, amedrentar, etc. No es que no lo encontrara divertido pero si necesitaba sinceridad era un poco cruel por parte del rubio, aunque tampoco puso objeción alguna. Sin embargo, de una semana al tiempo actual Hiruma sólo le había estado pidiendo que investigara algunas cosas, llegaba a la escuela y él pasaba la información a su computadora, se quedaba ahí hasta que terminara y luego se iba, comenzaba a ser una rutina aburrida y si había algo que no le gustaba era precisamente que todo se volviera rutinario. Además estar en el instituto le fastidiaba demasiado.

—Tenemos que reunirnos en otro lugar—soltó con voz adormilada.

No recibió una respuesta, tan sólo escuchó el golpeteo de los habiles dedos del demonio rubio. Bufo con molestia. Eran los primeros días de marzo pero el calor ya comenzaba a picar en el día, aunque por las noches seguía habiendo un clima fresco, y con el calor que sentía en ese momento estaba durmiendose en el lugar, el sol no iba a ocultarse en un buen rato todavía.

—¿Es por lo de la hermana del condenado barba de chivo?

Se volvió para ver a Hiruma, no había dejado de teclear ni de ver la pantalla pero al parecer le estaba poniendo atención porque tenía una sonrisa burlona. Y es que apenas llegar al instituto todas las porristas le abordaron, Suzuna les había estado hablando de Jay desde que lo conoció y sentían curiosidad por saber quien era ese chico pelirrojo por el que su capitana sonaba tan interesada. La mayoría de las chicas pensaron que era lindo, pues según ellas tenía una cara bastante tierna, casi le explota una vena cuando dijieron que parecía un pequeño gatito, pero afortunadamente pudo contenerse para no hacer una masacre al recordar que ellas no lo decían con la misma intención que el rubio. Comenzaron a hacerle preguntas acerca de como se llevaba con Suzuna, que no se encontraba presente, que si le parecía linda, que qué pensaba de ella, bla bla bla. Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo y no le daban la oportunidad ni para contestar.

Trató de pasar através de ellas para buscar a Hiruma pero entonces una de ellas le dijo que si quería tener una cita con la capitana, eso le dejó sin palabras, sobre todo porque cuando se lo preguntó llegó el ex-quarteback, que sin escrupulos se echó a reir. Le dirigió una mirada asesina que de nada sirvió. Le dijo a la porrista que no, tomó al rubio del uniforme y caminó para alejarse de aquel grupo. Todas las porristas les bloquearon el camino y comenzaron a lloriquearle para que tuviera una cita con su capitana. "Ella es timida con éste tipo de cosas, pero en verdad le gustaría tener una cita contigo", le dijo la chica que se lo había propuesto. El tic en su ojo era cada vez más evidente y las carcajadas de Hiruma no ayudaban, las porristas debían de apreciar mucho a la chica si estaban haciendo eso por ella. Como no iban a dejarle en paz aceptó con la condición de que dejaran de fastidiar, las chicas gritaron felices y se largaron. Ahora tendría una cita que no quería.

—En parte lo es—dijo mientras apoyaba un brazo en la mesa donde Hiruma tenía la laptop—, la chica no me es desagradable del todo, es inquieta, eso está bien, pero no quiero romper su corazón.

La sonrisa de Hiruma se ensanchó.

—Es extraño que digas ese tipo de cursilerías.

—Se está ilusionando demasiado conmigo—continuó haciendo caso omiso del comentario—, no quiero que piense que tiene una oportunidad conmigo porque... bueno, tu sabes.

Hiruma reventó una bomba de chicle que hizo eco en todo el salón.

—Además éste lugar me fastidia—comentó cerrando los ojos.

Hiruma sonrió mientras recogía el chicle que tenía pegado en los labios con la lengua. De cierta forma también a él le fastidiaba estar en la escuela a esas horas cuando podría estar haciendo otras cosas más importantes. Cerró la laptop y se recargó sobre ella, con mucho cuidado de que no se diera cuenta de cuan cerca estaba de su rostro.

—Podemos reunirnos en tu casa—susurro.

Al oír su voz tan cerca abrió los ojos de golpe encontrandose con los esmeralda. Retrocedió bruscamente, casi cae de la silla pero gracias a los reflejos que tenía no lo hizo. Hiruma se rió suavemente al ver la expresión de su rostro, como le gustaba ver esa cara de enfado, sobre todo cuando era él quien lo provocaba. Jay se dió la vuelta y se estiró con una gracia felina ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

—En mi casa jamás—dijo mientras caminaba hacia el frente del salón.

—¿Y entonces dónde carajos?

—No sé—se encogió de hombros—, en un lugar que no sea tan aburrido—se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Ya me tengo que ir.

Salió sin decir nada más, Hiruma abrió la laptop para ver la hora. Ya antes lo había notado, siempre tenía que irse cuando se llegaban las seis de la tarde y jamás le decía por qué, pero ya lo averiguaría. Se levantó del pupitre y salió del aula también, el pelirrojo ya había desaparecido, seguramente iba tarde a donde quiera que se fuera, por lo que se dió prisa para alcanzarle. Dejó la computadora en el armario donde estaban todas sus armas y salió disparado fuera de la escuela. Creyó que ya llevaría varias cuadras de ventaja pero no, estaba en la esquina hablando con Suzuna. Se acercó, dejaron de hablar en su presencia, la chica lo saludó y luego entró de nuevo al instituto.

Hiruma ignoro en su totalidad a la peliazul y se concentró en el pelirrojo que lo miraba con molestia.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?—se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Siempre tienes que hacer algo a ésta hora—contestó siguiendole.

—Ocupate de tus asuntos.

—¿Qué crees que hago?

Se detuvo y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Hiruma se detuvo a un lado del pelirrojo para ver la cara de desesperación que tenía, luego ambos volvieron a andar. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, Jay no quería que le siguiera, estaba bien si de vez en cuando se juntaban, después de todo no se habían visto durante un largo tiempo, pero de ahí a tener pegado al rubio como mosca era un poco irritante. Mientras caminaban en su cabeza rondaban ciertas preguntas, como el por qué siempre le estaba siguiendo a todas partes, es decir seguro que tenía cosas más importantes, como la tarea o chantajear al alcade. OK, su vida siempre fue dinamica y activa, no había tiempo para descansar, tal vez Hiruma encontraba eso divertido, pero la mayoría del tiempo que le retenía a su lado, sin contar las veces que pateaba traseros, no hacían nada, absolutamente nada que le pareciera interesante.

Justo en ese momento se dirigía al sitio donde conseguía el dinero para su manutención, un lugar bastante hostil, donde con tan sólo una mirada se provocaba la ira de aquellos que frecuentaban ese sitio, todo mundo se atacaba entre si, si no tenías cuidado. Podía manejar eso, por lo general no buscaba pelea, sólo iba por el dinero, aunque si algún osado se atrevía a siquiera pensar en ponerle la mano encima no dudaba en defenderse. Últimamente nadie le buscaba pleito ya que sabían lo que les podía suceder, pero nunca estaba demás el ser precavido y llevar a Hiruma no era una buena idea. No era tan fuerte como para ponerse al tu por tu con alguno de los tipos, sobre todo... Sacudió la cabeza, nunca permitiría que Hiruma saliera herido de ninguna manera.

Le dijo que se fuera, que no quería que le acompañara ni una cuadra más, pero el rubio, obstinado en saber que era lo que hacía a esa hora, infló una bomba de chicle como si no hubiera escuchado nada. El berrinche comenzó y Hiruma ignoraba olimpicamente, incluso el pelirrojo se detuvo y golpeó el suelo con el pie, como hacen los niños pequeños. La risa por parte del rubio empeoraba todo.

—Ya deja de seguirme o te golpare.

Levantó una ceja con incredulidad, se dió la vuelta para quedar de frente al más bajito con una sonrisa socarrona. Jay por su parte ya sentía que tenía migraña por el gran enfado que le estaba haciendo pasar. Hiruma caminó hasta quedar frente suyo, tan cerca que sintió la tentación de retroceder, pero sintió que eso haría que Hiruma creyera que tenía el control. Luego se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho cuando el más alto se agachó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca.

—Hazlo—dijo en un susurro apenas audible, y luego, para hacerle enfadar aún más, dijo—, kuso-neko.

No logro la reacción que esperaba, esperaba que Jay gritara, que agitara los brazos, que le amenazara de muerte. No, en lugar de eso el pelirrojo se le quedó mirando con una cara de poker, después retrocedió lentamente.

—Está bien—dijo desviando la vista un momento—, pero no llevaras ese uniforme, tendrás que cambiarte de ropa.

—¿Aquí?—preguntó con fingida sorpresa—¿frente a ti?

Se desabotonó el primer botón de su camisa y la estiró como si en verdad se la fuera a quitar. Una vena saltó en la frente del pelirrojo, casi sentía la imperiosa necesidad de golpearle para ver si algunas neuronas comenzaban a funcionar como era debido, pero se pudo contener con una serie de ejercicios de respiración.

—No seas idiota.

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

Una vez que se cambio de ropa Jay le condujó hasta un lugar muy extraño, era una especie de bodega que no se veía muy grande pero si vieja y algo maltratada, estaba situada en medio de otras iguales. En la calle que estaba frente a estas bodegas estaban estacionados muchos carros, algunos se veían viejos y descuidados y otros parecían demasiado lujosos como para que estuvieran en un sitio como ese. De no ser por esos autos y el tipo que estaba parado en la puerta principal hubiera creido que el sitio estaba abandonado. Todo alrededor eran bodegas aparentemente del siglo pasado.

El hombre que estaba al frente de la puerta era grande y musculoso, tanto como lo era Gaou, entonces lo que había dentro de ese lugar o era muy importante o ilegal, y por las últimas decisiones que había tomado no dudaba que fuera lo segundo. Sostuvo su adorada M4A1 Carabine contra su hombro, se dirigió junto con el pelirrojo hacia donde estaba ese hombre, que vigilaba quien entraba y quien no. Al ver a Jay se hizo a un lado para que pasara pero en cuanto Hiruma intentó seguirle lo detuvo con una de sus grandes manos en el pecho, obligandolo a retroceder. Apretó el arma que llevaba, las balas no eran reales pero si dolían mucho y en cado de que ese tipo quisiera hacerle algo no dudaría en disparar, cosa que no fue necesaria ya que el pelirrojo se metió en medio de los dos.

—Viene conmigo—el sujeto retrocedió al verlo.

—Está bien—se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar los dos—, pero que deje las armas aquí.

Dentro del lugar había una pequeña habitación, alrededor, en las paredes, había varios casilleros, en el centro de una mesa y al lado un tipo que no se veía tan fuerte como el otro. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y le entregara el arma que llevaba. Luego de darsela le pidio que levantara los brazos y separara las piernas, comenzó a palpar buscando cualquier otra arma, lo que encontró fue una mina armamentistica. Sacó pistolas, ametralladoras, bombas, bazukas, granadas e infinidad de municiones, sacó cuantas armas pudo, eran tantas que ya ni siquiera cabían en la mesa. El que cuidaba la puerta estaba mirando toda la escena, silbó y levantó las cejas, sorprendido de que alguien pudiera llevar tantas armas sin que se notara.

Cuando "terminó" de quitarle todas esas armas les dijo que ya podían pasar. Jay estaba con una cara de desesperación durante todo el tiempo, quería entrar rápido pues ya iba tarde. Al fin Hiruma se vio libre de aquella pesquisa y pudieron entrar a una puerta que estaba entre los casilleros.

Adentro había bastante gente, el lugar no estaba sucio ni muy maltratado por dentro pero tampoco estaba del todo presentable. La iluminación se concentraba en el centro y en todo lo demás casi reinaba la oscuridad, debajo de la luz había una especie de jaula con rejas metalicas y a su alrededor habían unas gradas. La mayoría de los sujetos que estaban ahí vestían de forma vulgar, como esos que pertenecen a pandillas, lógico, por el lugar había muchas de ellas. Sin embargo había otras personas que vestían decentemente y se notaba que no eran muertos de hambre como el resto. Casi todos, independientemente de como estuvieran vestidos, estaban alborotados por lo que fuera que sucediera en esa jaula, no podía ver porque todos estaban amontonados ahí, pero sí podía escuchar golpes y quejidos. Más o menos comprendía lo que sucedía, y el por qué el pelirrojo no quería que fuera a ese lugar.

Sacó un arma de entre su ropa, en un lugar así sólo importaba lo amenazador que pudiera verse. Jay lo miró con cara de WTF.

—¿Acaso llevas armas hasta en los calzones?—al ver que el rubio tenía intenciones de contestar levanto una mano para detenerlo—, mejor no quiero saber. Tienes suerte de no ser el único que pasa armas o te sacarían de aquí.

El pelirrojo buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde ambos pudieran sentarse juntos en las gradas, la mayoría de los lugares estaban ocupados, había más gente de la que pensó. Los mejores lugares según su criterio eran los que se encontraban en la parte superior, como ese día iba con Hiruma decidió que sentarse en una esquina donde no llamaran la atención sería lo más prudente pues el arma que llevaba era visible y estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos alrededor.

—Dylan, que grata sorpresa—escuchó esa voz ronca que en los últimos días le resultaba muy familiar.

Hiruma infló una bomba de chicle mientras veía al obeso y trajeado hombre acercarse a ellos, casi no tenía cabello, estaba acompañado por un par de gorilas que seguramente serían sus guardaespaldas. Caminaba y hablaba deliberadamente lento, cosa que sabía a la perfección que frustraba al pelirrojo, no en balde le conocía bastante bien.

—Es una lástima que no hayas entrado a la apuesta de ésta pelea—había una nota de sarcasmo en su voz, se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca y sonrió con lo que el rubio puso identificar como desprecio.—, hay mucho dinero de por medio.

Jay no contestó nada, sólo asintió levemente y se cruzó de brazos. Hiruma lo observó con más detalle, ese rostro le parecía familiar, casi estaba seguro de que le había visto en alguna otra parte pero en ese momento no era capaz de recordar de donde. No siendo el único el sujeto también lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Tu amigo me parece familiar—comentó sin dejar de mirar al rubio, luego se dirigió a éste—, dime joven, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

Jay observó de reojo a Hiruma, su rostro era inescrutable, miraba al sujeto con indiferencia. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta esperaba que no le afectara en lo más minimo, no quería tener que lidiar ni con uno ni con otro, pero en caso de tener que hacerse a un lado no dudaría en hacerse para con Hiruma ya que el imbecil necesitaba más de su protección, además de que el otro no le caía nada bien. Era algo así como el administrador de ese sitio, pero también apostaba cantidades fuertes, que solía perder cuando Jay apostaba y por eso le tenía cierto coraje. Así que espero la respuesta con atención.

—Lo dudo—dijo cerrando los ojos.

En ese llegó otro sujeto para decirle algo al oído al hombre, en todo momento no apartó la vista del rubio ni éste la esquivo tampoco. Luego de unos momento el otro sujeto se fue.

—Bien—dijo llevandose un palillo de dientes, que no supieron de donde saco, a la boca—, no vemos.

Se fue como llegó. Hiruma recordó de pronto de donde lo conocía, ahora sabía a la perfección quién era ese tipo y que clase de negocios tenía, no esperaba que el kuso-neko tuviera tratos con él. Sabía cual era su nombre, pero era más conocido como Sombra, obviamente porque manejaba todo en las sombras. No le agradaba para nada que el pelirrojo estuviera en contacto con ese tipo.

—Así que te gusta jugar a meterte en la boca del lobo.

El pelirrojo sonrió con ironía.

—No sé cuál es la diferencia de hacer un trato contigo.

Jay ignoró las miradas con preguntas de Hiruma y se fue a sentar en una esquina que estaba contemplando desde el principio. Hiruma le siguió de cerca, mientras paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar, estaban rodeados de gente indeseable según su criterio. Pero uno en especial le llamó la atención cuando sus ojos se encontraron; tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules, no andaba lo suficientemente andrajoso para decir que era un tipo de la calle y no estaba tan bien vestido como para decir que tenía un buen estatus social. De hecho parecía tan normal como cualquier chico de su edad con la única excepción, obvio, de que estaba en un sitio de mala muerte. El chico desvió la mirada hacia Jay y no la despegó ni un segundo hasta que llegaron al último asiento de las gradas. Hiruma le observó durante unos minutos hasta que alguien lo llamó y se fue, sólo entonces apartó la vista del pelirrojo.

Jay por fin pudo ver hacia el interior de la jaula, donde dos tipos se encontraban peleando de manera fiera. Uno de ellos era muy musculoso y fuerte, con abundante cabellera que lucía alborotada, el otro era más delgado y calvo. Conocía a ambos porque en peleas anteriores había ganado mucho dinero gracias a ellos, ésta pelea era una de las que había estado esperando con ansias. El más musculoso usaba la fuerza bruta para herir a sus contrincantes y aunque el calvo era más pequeño usaba tacticas que solían sorprenderle, siempre aprovechaba las oportunidades de ver las peleas para estudiarlos, en ésta ya tenía una idea más o menos clara de quién ganaría.

_"¿Un club de pelea?"_, pensó Hiruma.

—¿Vas a pelear?—dijo llamando la atención de Jay, pero éste negó con la cabeza—, seguro que les ganas a todos éstos jodidos buenos para nada, ¿les tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto que no—respondió—, pero un peleador no gana más que un apostador, además es entretenido.

El pelirrojo recargó sus codos en las rodillas y a su vez la cabeza en sus manos, miraba la pelea con cierto brillo en los ojos. Hiruma era conciente de que la violencia en el pelirrojo era algo siempre estuvo en su ser, y que lo usaba cuando lo necesitaba, y aunque no lo necesitara también, por eso le sorprendía que apostara en lugar de pelear. Comenzó a hacer conexiones, el cambio de apariencia junto con una actitud pasiva en un lugar que fomentaba de todas las maneras posibles la violencia sólo podía significar que no deseaba llamar la atención. A su mente llegó el recuerdo del sujeto rubio que habían visto salir del restaurante.

Se recargó en la pared, lo mismo que su preciada arma, se cruzó de brazos para mirar la pelea. Ambos sujetos eran muy fuerte pero sin lugar a dudas apostaría todo al tipo más grande. No es que le desagradara la pelea, pero la verdad el prefería los juegos donde se mezclara fuerza con astucia, razón por la que amaba el futbol americano. También los juegos de azar donde las artimañas eran las que se llevaban el premio máyor más que el juego en si, eran de sus preferidos. El pelirrojo era lo suficiente astuto como para entrar en un casino y llevarse cuanto dinero quisiera, pero prefería estar en ese asqueroso lugar, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea acompañarle.

De repente miró que el chico pelinegro había vuelto y ésta vez lo estaba mirando a él, con más insistencia de la que miraba al pelirrojo. No apartó la vista cuando se dió cuenta de que Hiruma le había descubierto, éste sonrió de forma maligna, entonces el pelinegro desvió la mirada a Jay y la suavizó un poco. Caminó junto con un grupo de mastodontes a las gradas, por un momento pensó que querían ir a buscar problemas con ellos dos, pero pasaron de largo hasta el otro extremó de las gradas y se perdieron entre la multitud.

Sabía que si algo como lo que pensó anteriormente llegaba a ocurrir el pelirrojo de inmediato le socorrería, le protegería sin importar que tuviera que pelearse con medio mundo ahí adentro, y era algo que no le gustaba, en primer lugar porque no era un debilucho cualquiera, aunque bien sabía que nunca podría comparar su fuerza con ninguno de esos tipo, y en segundo lugar porque eran demasiados, el pelirrojo era fuerte y listo pero no invencible.

Cruzó sus brazos ahora por detras de su cabeza, adquirió una postura relajada y una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Dime que ganas más de lo que pierdes.—dijo tratando de sonar burlesco.

—Jamás pierdo—dijo en un tono muy serio y sin despegar la vista del espectaculo que tenía en frente—. Sí hubiera entrado en la apuesta de la pelea actual habría apostado al calvo.

¿Apostar al calvo?, ¿cuando era más que obvio que ganaría el otro?, pero bueno, sobre peleas Jay sabía bastante, sin embargo...

—Apostemos ahora.

Esas palabras lograron que despegara la vista de la jaula por primera vez desde que se sentaron para ver al rubio. Sabía mucho acerca de éstas cosas, no en balde estuvo años estudiando, Hiruma no apostaba a menos que creyera que tenía la victoria segura, o al menos eso era antes de que se reencontraran. Si apostaba ahora perdería todo el dinero pues apostaba al lado equivocado.

—La cantidad más baja con la que puedes apostar son mil dolares y una vez que empieza la pelea no puedes meter tu apuesta.

Hiruma dejó escapar una carcajada suave, muy suave, intentando no llamar la atención del aquellos que los rodeaban. Siempre le facinó que el chibi-neko tuviera esos ratos de inocencia, ni siquiera llevaba esa cantidad de dinero.

—No era dinero lo que pensaba apostar.

Eso era malo, quería apostar algo que no era dinero y la idea no le agradaba, no obstante le daba curiosidad.

—Entonces...

No pudo continuar cuando un fuerte grito se escuchó por el lugar, la pelea ya había acabado. El sujeto calvo ganó, como lo había predicho. Se molestó por no haber visto como fue que ganó, pero al mismo tiempo sintió alivio pues la apuesta con Hiruma ya no tendría sentido. Se levantó del asiento para ir a hacer la apuesta de la siguiente pelea, le dijo a Hiruma que no se moviera de ese lugar, que no hablara con nadie, que no mirara a nadie, que no respirara cerca de nadie, que no se riera fuerte, que no tocara a nadie, que no hiciera movimientos bruscos... hasta que Hiruma le preguntó que si podía existir, porque era lo único que le faltaba en la lista de cosas que no podía hacer.

Luego de que se fue Hiruma rompio una de las "reglas" que el otro le había impuesto, de cualquier forma el nunca seguía las reglas de nadie, y miró al pelinegro que iba de regreso con su escolta de gorilas. Al ver que estaba solo empezó a mirar a todos lados, probablemente buscando al pelirrojo. Ese tipo se traía algo con el neko, ya se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Jay regresó bajo la atentas miradas del pelinegro y el rubio, que de vez en cuando se miraban entre si. Ajeno a todo ésto, su concentración era para la siguiente pelea, sonrió verdaderamente feliz al ver que entraban los tipos a la jaula para pelear, sus ojos brillaron más, ésta vez tenía dinero de por medio, no era tanto como en la pelea anterior, pero si ganaba se llevaría una buena cantidad.

Transcurrieron los minutos y el vencedor fue precisamente el que Jay había elegido. Hiruma le preguntó si no iba a realizar otra apuesta pero Jay le respondió que ya había cubierto las apuestas necesarias. Ya que no se levantaría de nuevo empezó a hablar con el rubio. Al principio hablaron acerca de como es que sabía quien ganaría cada pelea, luego Hiruma hizo comentarios acerca del futbol americano pero como al pelirrojo no le interesaba en absoluto cambiaron de tema. Para Hiruma lo que hablaban era en su mayoría cosas infantiles, no le molestaba pero a veces creía que el pelirrojo no había madurado desde la primera vez que se vieron, seguía haciendo berrinches cuando no conseguía rápido lo que quería, amaba comer y los dulces, sólo pensaba en divertirse, a decir verdad no creía que se tomara la vida tan en serio. A medida que hablaban se daba cuenta de que su conversación era como la de un niño de cinco años.

Durante un rato dejó de escuchar las incoherencias del pelirrojo para contemplarle. La forma en que se emocionaba al hablar de quién sabe que, las risas repentinas, esa intensa mirada chocolate donde había una extraña combinación de inocencia y astucia. Suspiró. No tenía sentido tratar de encontrar una explicación a su estrafalario comportamiento, era como si los demás intentaran comprenderle a él.

De nuevo se sintió observado por el pelinegro, ¿qué demonios se traía ese con ellos?. Parecía molesto, no lograba entender por qué si él nunca lo había visto en su vida y no recordaba haberle hecho nada más que mirarlo desde que llegaron. No creía que estuviera enfadado con Jay, puesto que siempre que dirigía su mirada hacia este se suavizaba, caso contrario de cuando lo miraba a él, entonces no tenía reparos en poner mala cara

Pero sólo era otro de tantos imbeciles que estaban en el lugar. Sintió un golpecito en su rodilla derecha, Jay lo miraba mientras hacía un puchero, le preguntó si acaso le estaba poniendo atención._"Kuso-neko, sólo dices tonterías"_, pensó, pero asintió. Jay empezó a hablar de otras cosas.

—¿Qué pasó con la fucking ninja?—cambió el tema drasticamente.

Jay le miró con cara de confusión. Se suponía que por el trato que tenían no podía preguntar nada y no dudo en recordarselo, Hiruma le dijo que estaba preguntando por la japonesa, se le hacía raro que no estuviera a su lado, como siempre. Al principio pensó que no era una buena idea, pero se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y no había intentado nada sospechoso.

Bajo la cabeza con un poco de tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

—Yuko—hizo enfasis en el nombre—, ella se casó con un sujeto que sus padres escogieron para ella—soltó todo con rapidez pero de todas formas Hiruma entendió cada palabra, luego añadió en un susurro—, eso le rompio el corazón a John.

—¿Es por eso que dejó el servicio militar?—Jay cerró los ojos y asintió—, que marica.

La mirada asesina que recibió sólo le hizo sonreir, era demasiado sensible cuando se trataba de esos dos. Bajo los brazos para cruzarlos otra vez sobre su pecho.

—Si tú estuvieras enamorado—inició—, y la mujer que quisieras se casara con otro, ¿no te pondrías triste?—Hiruma desvió la mirada al frente, sabía a la perfección que la pelea no le interesaba, tan sólo quería evitar contestar porque en ese tipo de asuntos Hiruma no tomaba parte—, ¿o seguirías siendo ese demonio con corazón de piedra?

No contestó nada, no esperaba que lo hiciera, porque así era Hiruma.

—¿Cuanto te vas a quedar ésta vez?—cambió el tema de nuevo—, tengo que asegurarme de conseguir esclavos suficientes.

—¿Acaso no tienes ya suficientes esclavos?

La mirada y sonrisa de Hiruma le daban a entender que jamás tendría los suficientes esclavos para tenerlo satisfecho. Decirle a Hiruma sus planes podría ser un error, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor era la única persona en la que podía confiar en ese momento, lo curioso es que al mismo tiempo era en la que más podía desconfiar.

—En realidad pensaba ir a Italia a pasar una temporada pero cuando John dejó de comunicarse conmigo pensé que estaría aquí—se recargó en la pared al igual que el ojiverde—. El plan original era quedarme un par de semanas y luego partir a Italia pero con el estúpido trato que tengo contigo tuve que posponerlo.

—Ni siquiera sabías si estaba aquí—sonó más enojado de lo que estaba—, pudiste largarte directamente a Italia.

Jay se sorprendió por el tono que usó, sin entender por qué el rubio se había molestado. Recordó que en el pasado cada vez que tenía que salir de viaje a USA se molestaba, por lo general peleaban antes de que partiera. Nunca le dijo claramente que no quería que se fuera, sólo comenzaba a molestarle con cosas tontas, como con eso del "fucking neko", pero sabía que quería retenerle. Nunca se lo había preguntado, no le gustaba admitirlo pero tenía miedo de la respuesta.

—Pude, sí—dijo después de unos minutos, dedicandole una intensa mirada—, pero...

—Tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

Ni uno de los dos se dió cuenta de que el pelinegro subió las gradas, estaba sólo, los que lo acompañaban estaban abajo, esperandolo. Se paró frente a Jay y le sonrió cortesmente, luego le dedicó una mirada despectiva a Hiruma, quien se la regresó desafiante, ese tipo traía algo con él, pero no era el momento de reclamar pues se encontraba en desventaja. Aunque el pelirrojo lo protegiera había demasiados sujetos que podían atacar a los dos al mismo tiempo, no dudaba en que éste chico enviara a los gorilas.

—¿No puedes esperar a que termine la pelea?—le dijo el pelirrojo.

—Es la última pelea, en cuanto acabe te iras.

Al regresar su mirada a Jay puso una cara de tonto que Hiruma no pudo evitar reirse, ganandose ahora sí una mirada de odio.

Suspiró, se frotó las sienes, contó hasta diez y no funcionó. Yusei, desde que llegó a japon no había hecho más que molestarle, tenía muy en claro de lo que quería hablar, seguro que al ver que Hiruma le acompañaba esa noche lo había molestado. Rodó lo ojos cuando vió que ambos se estaban declarando la guerra con la mirada, cosas como esas le hacían querer salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía dejar al rubio solo. Hiruma tenía una sonrisa muy ancha, Yusei furia en los ojos y Jay unas tremendas ganas de patearles el trasero a ambos a ver si se dejaban de sandeces, lo hubiera hecho de no ser que ese sitio era dinamita pura, una pelea que no estuviera dentro de la jaula y todo el lugar explotaba. Lo mejor que podía hacer era cortar a Yusei para que se alejara y no le hiciera un escandalo.

—Ya te di una respuesta.

Sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos que el pelinegro sintió que se le helaban los huesos. No lo quería cerca, pero no se enojó con el pelirrojo sino con el rubio que estaba a su lado. Obviamente quería que se fuera y los dejara solos, pero sus pies parecían estar hechos plomo, no se pudo mover ni un centimetro de la grada. Sintió un cosquilleo en la palma de la mano, quería estampar su puño en el rostro del rubio, que ni conocía pero ya comenzaba a odiar. Iba a negarse, ¿cómo pretendía que se iría así como si nada?, los ojos cafes cambiaron de ser fríos a enojados, no quería verlos de esa forma. Acepto la derrota de la batalla contra el rubio y se retiró echando humo.

—kekekekeke—a Jay le pareció que esa risa estuvo muy forzada—, ¿quién es el idiota ese?, no te ha quitado la vista desde que llegamos—el ojicafe no dijo nada y desvió la mirada, entonces un foquito se prendió en la mente del rubio—. ¿Lo sabe?

—Sí—Hiruma apenas si escuchó

—¿Te chantajea?—preguntó llevandose una goma de mascar a la boca—, ¿por qué se lo permites?—preguntó al ver que no le respondía.

—Yo no se lo permito—luego añadió un tanto sombrío—, no dejó que nadie me chantajee.

Hiruma reventó la bomba de chicle que recien había creado. Eso que había dicho no era del todo cierto, pues recordó que cuando eran pequeños le había chantajeado más de una vez.

—¿Ni siquiera a mi?—dijo con la intención de fastidiar.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, Yusei había colmado su paciencia, ya no tenía más para estar soportando más tonterías por parte del rubio. Lo que quería en ese momento era olvidarse de todo ese asunto, lamentablemente la pelea que estaba en ese momento era demasiado aburrida como para que le distrajiera. No pudo evitar pensar en retrospectiva que tenía la razón, cada vez que él le había chantajeado fue porque se lo permitió, habían sido cosas tontas pero ahora todo era diferente, ellos eran direfentes y si Hiruma quería algo no pediría lo mismo que cuando tenían diez, ya lo había comprobado.

—Supongo que tú eres la única excepción—luego añadió son una sonrisa de lado—, si me da la gana.

_"Si le da la gana"_, repitió para sus adentros. ¿Desde cuándo creía que tenía el control de la situación?. No le tenía miedo como el resto de las personas normales, mas eso no significaba que no pudiera provocarle cierto tipo de reacciones.

—¿En serio?—se acercó a su rostro al grado de que sus narices se rozaban de forma leve—, ¿qué otra cosa me permitirías?

El susurro escapó de sus labios en forma de aliento cálido con aroma a menta. El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos muy grandes al tener a Hiruma tan cerca. Quería retroceder pero estaba en la orilla de la grada, un centimetro más y caería, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar los ojos verdes que tenía enfrente. Suerte que había escogido ese lugar donde la luz era muy escasa y nadie podía ver lo que estaban haciendo con claridad, o eso creía.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, ahora.

Aún cuando escucharon la voz del pelinegro ninguno de los dos fue capaz de moverse, no dejaron de verse. De hecho Hiruma lo ignoraba deliberadamente y Jay, bueno, hace rato qe había dejado de escuchar cualquier sonido a su alrededor.

Harto de ser ignorado, Yusei tomó del brazo al pelirrojo para levantarle y llevarle consigo. No puso ninguna objeción, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por el chico, su mente se alteró y mientras pasaban entre la gente comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas a la vez, todas inconexas. Ambos salieron del lugar por otra puerta, Yusei habló pero no entendía nada de lo que decía. Sólo se dió cuenta de que estaban afuera cuando el viento le golpeó suavemente la mejilla, entonces se preocupó de haber dejado solo al rubio.

En cuanto a Hiruma se quedó en la posición en la que se había quedado cuando se acercó al pelirrojo. Volvió lento a la posición anterior, viendo como el bastardo ese le arrastraba fuera del lugar, y sabía muy bien el motivo por el que lo había hecho. Esperó durante un buen rato, la pelea acabó y la mayoría se fue de la bodega, algunos se quedaron para ayudar a los peleadores que estaban muy lastimados, otros hablaban entre si y otros tantos, como los gorilas que acompañaban al pelinegro, limpiaban el sitio.

De repente apareció Jay, traía una maleta y se dirigía hacie donde estaba. Tomó su arma y bajo las gradas, al ver que iba hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, era muy tarde. Ya fuera Hiruma le siguió de cerca, notó que se había creado entre ellos una especie de tensión incomoda, pero con toda la delicadeza que poseía le dijo:

—¿Te divertiste con ese bastardo?—había cierta molestia en su voz.

—Sí, me divertí mucho—respondió con todo el sarcasmo que su cuerpo fue capaz de expulsar.

—¿Qué quería el estupido ese?

Lo miró de soslayo, Hiruma siempre ponía apodos a la gente, los insultaba con cosas sobre su aspecto, casi nunca insultaba a nadie de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo con Yusei, ni con tanta frecuencia. Pero emocionalmente no estaba de humor para buscar respuestas.

—Que ayudaramos a los monos capuchinos a conquistar el polo sur.

Anduvieron largo rato hasta que llegaron a un area de la ciudad más o menos decente, se dirigieron a una calle donde tenían que separarse, Hiruma tenía que ir su casa y Jay a la propia, pero antes de que cada quién se fuera por su lado el rubio tomo le tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera. Le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que tuvo desviar los ojos al suelo para que no le volviera a suceder lo que momentos atras. De seguro quería preguntarle de lo que habló con el pelinegro, y si lo hacía temía golpearlo porque la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler.

Se armó de valor y levantó la cabeza para verlo, ésta vez no a los ojos directamente.

—No te concierne.

La forma en que lo dijo fue más de cansancio que de molestia. Hiruma suspiró con fuerza y soltó su brazo. Jay se fue ya con una jaqueca mientras el rubio le observaba inmovil desde su sitio.

* * *

See, see, ya sé lo que estaran pensando: "bastarda mentirosa que lo primero que dice que no va a hacer es lo primero que hace". No es mi culpa, es culpa del internet T_T. Lo cierto es que me la pase jugando gibbets la primera mitad del mes pasado, además me entró una obsesión por Bridge Carson, de los power ranges y sólo pude pensar en él, porque yo siento obsesión por personajes excentricos como él, Hiruma, Gregory House, Tobi/Obito (perodón si hago spoiler, aunque a éstas alturas ya todos deben saberlo), Sheldon Cooper, Jack Sparrow, etc, etc.

Además éste capítulo no tuvo borrador, lo escribí así como me salió. Originalmente iba a ser mucho más corto, pero entre que el internet iba y venía, la compu se descomponía, no me daban chance, se me olvidaba escribir, los quehaceres de la casa y para colmo sigo desempleada (no pregunten por qué) pensé que me iba a tardar más y por eso lo hice así, creo que los siguientes capítulos serán así de largo, espero. A parte he estado trabajando en otros fic que probablemente publique pronto, el primero de ellos se tratara de los akatsukis y unas galletas de coco, para quien le guste naruto (o las galletas de coco). No se preocupen que ya tengo planeado el siguiente capítulo y espero no tardar mucho en subirlo.

Por cierto no sé como sean las estaciones allá en japon pero me imagino que no han de ser tan diferentes de acá donde estoy.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece, pero supongo que eso ya lo saben.**

Suzuna se dirigía al lugar del encuentro. Era un sábado en el que no estaba haciendo demasiado frío. Llevaba puesta una blusa de manga larga azul y un pantalón blanco, no traía puestos sus patines sino unos simples tenis. Caminaba de prisa, habían quedado de verse a las seis en punto, ya lo eran. Se le hizo un poco tarde por entretenerse en escoger la ropa que llevaría. No era una cita formal pero de todas formas estaba nerviosa. Mientras apuraba el paso recordó la conversación que tuvieron días atrás.

**—xox—Flash back—xox—**

Al enterarse de lo que sus compañeras habían hecho temió que Jay pensara que estaba tan desesperada como para enviar a sus amigas. Tampoco quería que se sintiera comprometido u obligado a hacer algo que en realidad no quería. Dejó al resto de las porristas con la palabra en la boca y corrió al salón donde el pelirrojo solía reunirse con el rubio, pero antes de siquiera llegar al edificio lo vio dirigirse a la salida de la escuela. De inmediato cambió el rumbo para darle alcance.

— ¡Jay!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas de porrista.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera volteó a verla, aunque estaba segura de que grito que profirió lo suficiente fuerte como para que la escucharan sin problemas una cuadra a la redonda. Gritó de nuevo, ésta vez se detuvo justo cuando llegaba a la esquina de la escuela. En el momento que llegó a su lado se volvió para verla.

—Que bueno que te alcancé—le dijo con una sonrisa—, ¿no me escuchaste la primera vez que te llamé?

—Sí te escuché, sólo que no quise detenerme porque llevó prisa—respondió con tranquilidad—. Voy tarde, así que dime qué pasa.

Después de asimilar lo primero que le dijo inició explicándole todo lo que las demás porristas le habían contado acerca de la cita que les arreglaron. Medio triste se disculpó por lo que hicieron y le dijo que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Lo miró con la esperanza de que no estuviera molesto con ella. No había atisbo de enfado en su rostro sino una contrariedad. Él desvió los ojos al suelo y ladeó la cabeza. Suzuna esperó atenta a que respondiera algo.

—Voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo—habló al cabo de unos segundos—, en este momento no estoy interesado en ninguna relación sentimental.

La peliazul bajo la mirada, la estaba rechazando.

—Pero si tú quieres podemos salir como amigos—levantó los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de mencionarle—, podemos ir al parque de diversiones éste sábado, no tengo nada mejor que hacer—se encogió de hombros.

—¡Sí!—no pudo ocultar su gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Después de que acordaron donde y a que hora se verían Hiruma apareció. Lo saludó por cortesía pero no se fijo mucho en él. Regresó muy contenta al interior del instituto a contarles a las demás lo que había sucedido.

**—xox—Fin del flash back—xox—**

No era una cita formal, como se lo dejó en claro Jay, no esperaba que ocurriese nada, pero en verdad le gustaba el chico. Tal vez de momento no le interesaba pero como le dijo una de las porristas, quizá con el tiempo y algo de esfuerzo lograría llamar su atención, tal como lo hizo él al dejarla impresionada cuando los salvó de esos asaltantes.

Y hablando de impresiones cuando llegó a la entrada del parque de diversiones se quedó estática mirando al pelirrojo, estaba recargado en una de las paredes que cercaban el lugar. No llevaba su ropa usual, en su lugar tenía una chaqueta negra de mezclilla sobre una camiseta blanca y pantalones oscuros. Cruzado de brazos, con un cigarrillo en los labios y ese aire despreocupado estaba esperándola. Al verla tiró la colilla para pisarla, acto seguido caminó hacia ella.

—Hola—saludó una vez que estuvieron frente a frente—. Te ves linda.

A pesar de que era un cumplido sonó tan indiferente, como si fuera algo que se está acostumbrado a decir con frecuencia sólo por cortesía.

—Gracias—contestó cohibida—, t-tú también, o debería decir mejor que bien.

El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de incomprensión. Se miró a si mismo y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Es que te ves muy guapo—confesó apenada, con un leve rubor en las mejillas—, incluso me atrevería a decir que pareces una estrellas de cine—eso último sonó más como a una pregunta.

Volvió a mirarlo cuando lo escuchó reírse con ganas, negaba con la cabeza ante el comentario que al parecer consideraba absurdo.

—Claro que no—replicó sin dejar de reírse. Tomó a la porrista de la mano, provocándole un sonrojo más acentuado—. Vamos.

Del otro lado de la calle cierta castaña ojiazul observaba la escena sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Se quedó de pie, viendo como ambos se adentraban en el parque de diversiones, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Dudó por un momento, pero corrió detrás de ellos, a una distancia considerable para no ser descubierta. Se detuvieron, Jay le soltó la mano a la peliazul para mirar todo a su alrededor. Esto hizo que la castaña se escondiera detrás de un árbol cercano. Apenas haber hecho esto se sintió como una tonta y también culpable. No estaba haciendo nada malo, no los estaba espiando ni quería incordiarlos. Pasaba por el lugar cuando los vio por casualidad, porque era una casualidad.

Se asomó por un lado para verlos, el chico estaba dándole la espalda. No creía que se fuera a dar cuenta de su presencia. Suzuna no le había comentado nada acerca de que fuera a tener una cita con él, lo cual la sorprendía de dos maneras. La primera era que precisamente no le había dicho, desde que la conoció creyó que eran buenas amigas. Pero bueno, no se sentí dolida ni nada, ella tendría sus razones. La segunda era el hecho mismo de que estaban ahí. Mamori casi hubiera jurado que Sena y Suzuna iban a terminar juntos, y luego llega éste amigo de Hiruma a robarse la atención de la porrista.

—Vaya—susurro para si.

—Sigues siendo una jodida mamá gallina.

Se sobresaltó al oír su voz a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta rápido para verlo.

—Hiruma-kun, me asustaste—reclamó y luego cuestionó—, ¿qué haces aquí?

El rubio pasó de ella sabiendo que el contestarle era una perdida de tiempo. Se asomó por donde lo había hecho ella antes, los chicos seguían ahí, ajenos a los que se encontraban detrás del árbol. Regresó la vista a la castaña, tenía esa estupida mirada de interrogación.

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar.

—Yo…

Mamori se sintió atrapada por Hiruma. Entonces, por un segundo creyó que su historia de la casualidad era una pésima coartada. Se convenció a si misma que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Sentía curiosidad, nada más.

—Pasaba por aquí en el momento en que llegaron, fue casualidad.

—Claro—el sarcasmo en la voz de Hiruma lo decía todo, no le creía.

—Es la verdad—sostuvo el tirante de la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro con frustración—, allá tú si no me quieres creer. Yo no me la pasó espiando a la gente como tú, que eres un sinvergüenza.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene?—rió bajo—, es patético.

Prefirió no hacerle caso.

—Y de todas formas no me has dicho que haces aquí.

—Cuido mis intereses—contestó dándole la espalda.

Mamori siguió con la mirada la dirección en que se posaban los ojos del rubio, aunque era obvio a quién estaba mirando. Se daba cuenta de que el pelirrojo parecía ser un amigo intimo al que no veía desde hace tiempo, era natural que quisiera pasar tiempo con él —cosa inusual en el rubio—, pero llegar al grado de espiarlo… podría considerarse acoso y sin embargo viniendo de Hiruma no le extrañaba. La forma en que lo miraba, no tenía manera de explicarlo, el brillo cada vez que lo hacía. Lo que no lograba comprender era por qué Jay era un interés que tenía que cuidar cuando él sólo pretendía divertirse con la porrista.

—¿Cuidarlo de qué?, solamente está con Suzuna—no respondió su mirada estaba fija en el otro chico—. Pareces su padre.

—Eso está mejor—dijo mirándola de reojo—, pero sigues siendo patética.

Mientras tanto los otros dos decidían que es lo primero que harían. Suzuna le propuso al pelirrojo que fueran a un juego fácil , como ese donde se tiene que atrapar un pez con una red de papel. No obstante objetó, alegando que era obvio que la red se rompería y en realidad no le veía la gracia. A Suzuna no le importaba mucho lo que hicieran siempre y cuando permaneciera a su lado, pero éste se oponía a todos los juegos que ella le había propuesto.

—Oye—habló después de unos segundos de silencio—, ve a comprar dos helados y luego nos reencontramos detrás de aquél árbol.

Miró fugazmente el árbol que se refería porque se concentró en tomar el billete de veinte dólares que Jay le dio. Era una cantidad excesiva para comprar sólo dos helados. Al ver su sonrisa se olvido de éste pensamiento o de cualquier otro y lo reemplazó por otro más simple.

—¿De qué sabor?

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

—Hiruma-kun—exclamó molesta por las provocaciones del rubio.

—Cierra la boca—no usó un tono grosero pero sirvió para acallar a la ex-manager—, ¿acaso quieres que nos descubran?

Hiruma apartó la mirada del par que se hallaba a distancia para pasarla en los ojos azules. Se quedaron viendo hasta que el rubio decidió que era suficiente y apartó la vista esmeralda. Mamori bajo la suya, apenada.

—¿Dónde carajos están?

Al oír la voz enfadada del ex-quarterback, al ver su ceño fruncido, se asomó por un lado para saber a que se refería. Ni Suzuna ni Jay se encontraban en el lugar. Los nervios se le pusieron de punta. Ellos pudieron haberse adentrado en el parque pero igual temía ser descubierta.

—Deberíamos irnos—le dijo a Hiruma, estirando de su brazo.

—Vete tú—respondió zafándose.

—Esto está mal—insistió pero el rubio intentaba ignorarla para buscar al pelirrojo con la vista.

—Y vaya que lo está.

Tanto Hiruma como Mamori se quedaron estáticos al oír la voz de Jay, aunque no pudieran verle sabían que era él puesto su peculiar voz infantil era inconfundible. El ojiverde fue el primero en asimilarlo, se dio la vuelta para recargarse en el árbol mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos. La castaña lo buscó por todas partes sin encontrarlo.

—Aquí arriba, Anezaki.

Al ver hacia arriba, tal y como se le indicó, lo encontró sentado en una gruesa rama del árbol. Balanceaba los pies como un niño pequeño, tenía también una expresión muy divertida, que hizo sentir a Mamori un gran bochorno.

—Jay-kun—dijo sorprendida la castaña, luego de pensarlo un poco preguntó—, ¿qué haces ahí arriba?, es muy peligroso.

El rubio rodó los ojos, a veces la actitud sobre protectora de Mamori para con los demás lo fastidiaba, siempre quería tratar a los más pequeños como si fueran de cristal. El pelirrojo se puso de pie sobre la misma rama para saltar de ella al suelo. La castaña se tapó la boca con ambas manos por la sorpresa de ver tal acción, pensó que el chico se lastimaría al caer mas no fue así, cayó de pie ante sus ojos. Una vez que estuvo junto a ellos dio un rápido y despectivo vistazo a Hiruma, le fastidiaba en sobremanera que le siguiera a todas partes.

—¿Cómo es que te trepaste al árbol?—tenía curiosidad por saber como lo había hecho sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Una mejor pregunta sería que hacen ustedes aquí.

Se sintió atrapada de nuevo con la pregunta. Podía haber dicho que sólo quería disfrutar de la feria, que estaba de pasada, una casualidad. Sin embargo, el que la haya atrapado al lado de Hiruma era como inculparse sin querer. Trató de pensar en una excusa para zafarse de esa situación tan vergonzosa, no se le ocurría nada y el pelirrojo parecía impacientarse.

—¿Mamo-nee?, ¿You-nii?

La voz de Suzuna fue como la campana que la salvo de una pregunta que no tenía idea de cómo responder. De sobra sabía que tendría que rendirle cuentas a la porrista, pero en el momento agradecía la distracción puesto que apenas escucharla Jay apartó la mirada para posarla en los dos conos de nieve que llevaba en las manos. Corrió hacia Suzuna para tomar el cono que le correspondía, empezó a comérselo, dando la espalda a todos. La porrista suspiró.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó.

—Vinieron a espiarnos—contestó Jay lamiendo la nieve derretida que escurría por un lado del cono.

—Eso no es cierto—se defendió de inmediato Mamori.

Suzuna se quedó pensativa. Miró el rostro sonrojado de la otra chica, luego al rubio recargado en el árbol. Una sonrisa se formó cuando malinterpretaba el color en las mejillas de la chica, la antena de su cabello señalaba a ambos chicos.

—¡Ya!—gritó llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban alrededor, lanzando el cono al aire, el cual Jay atrapó y comenzó a comerse—. ¡Están en una cita!

La nieve se detuvo a medio trayecto cuando se dirigía hacia su boca. Lo que había dicho Suzuna le llamó la atención; ¿Hiruma en una cita?. Volvió la cabeza para ver de reojo a la castaña estaba muy ruborizada, hasta las orejas. Desvió la vista al rubio que, ante la situación permaneció impasible, como si nunca hubiera dicho nada. Sonrió, la sola idea de que estuviera en una cita convencional con alguien como la Anezaki le hacia mucha gracia, era algo realmente absurdo. Regresó a la tarea de comer el helado, en ésta ocasión puso más atención a la plática.

—¡No estamos en una cita!—gritó Mamori.

—¿Entonces sí nos espiaban?—preguntó la peliazul totalmente confundida.

—¡No!

—En realidad eso no importa—comentó el pelirrojo una vez que acabó de comer el postre—, quiero subirme a la montaña rusa.

Tomó a la porrista de la mano y se la llevó corriendo a la cola donde estaban haciendo fila para subir. Mamori sintió un gran alivio cuando el interrogatorio terminó. Ese era el momento idóneo para irse del sitio, aunque Hiruma no pensaba lo mismo ya que se fue detrás de ellos. Se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, quería irse para no hacer mal tercio y al mismo tiempo sabía que Hiruma lo iba a ser de todas formas.

Esa era una de las cosas que no entendía de su relación con el otro chico, porque desde que se encontraron pareciera que quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Existía un grado de confianza muy alto entre ellos, Jay llamaba por su nombre al rubio, algo que ni Kurita ni Musashi hacían. Con el pelirrojo era diferente. Por cosas así pensaba que algo raro sucedía entre ellos, algo que tenía que ser muy evidente, justo frente a sus ojos y no lograba vislumbrar.

Una punzada de angustia invadió su pecho. Camino casi inconsciente hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Quería reírse de la propia locura que se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Celos?, qué tontería más grande. No podía tener celos y menos si se trataba de un chico, no es como que pudiera representar un peligro… _"¿Un peligro de qué?", _se preguntó a si misma. Al parecer la presencia de Jay no sólo afectaba a Hiruma sino a todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

Cuando llegó con los demás, Suzuna le dijo que se alegraba tanto de que ambos decidieran quedarse para divertirse todos juntos en una cita doble. Tuvo que recordarle con mucha paciencia que no era una cita. En el fondo negarlo le pesaba y le daba tristeza, después de un año esperaba, bueno, ya no sabía lo que esperaba.

Los cuatro subieron a la montaña rusa, en el transcurso dieron tantas vueltas y tan rápido que Suzuna y Mamori quedaron totalmente mareadas al bajar, tuvieron que apoyarse una en la otra para no caer. Jay y Hiruma, sin embargo, se veían más frescos que una lechuga, como si subir a una montaña rusa fuera cosa de todos los días, el primero se veía muy contento.

—Subámonos a ese otro—señaló otro juego—, pero primero vamos a comprar palomitas.

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron así, Jay se atiborraba de comida chatarra y luego se subía a algún juego extremo, algo nadie entendía era como no vomitaba. Hiruma ya no subió más a otros juegos, simplemente se limitaba a burlarse de las chicas que terminaban muy mareadas con el movimiento de los juegos. Al cabo de un rato Mamori pidió subir a un juego que no requiriera elevarse del suelo. Como resultado terminaron subiéndose a los carritos chocones, donde el Jay lo tomó como un reto y chocó a todo mundo, incluidas ellas.

—Jay—le llamó la porrista, aprovechando que se habían detenido a comprar algo para comer—, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

Miró a la chica, luego el hot dog que degustaba, le hizo una seña con la mano, indicando que se adelantaran. Tomó de la mano a la castaña, pidiendo que los acompañara, lo mismo que hizo con Hiruma, sólo que éste se resistió pero la pequeña porrista lo arrastro con ellas. Los ojos de Hiruma no se apartaban del chico, su mirada era distinta a cualquier otra que le conociera. De nuevo esa sensación de angustia. Hiruma suspiró y la angustia creció, luego cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la otra chica. Ese comportamiento también extraño, Hiruma no era nada sumiso.

Al llegar a la rueda de la fortuna se dieron cuenta de que estaba abarrotado de puras parejas que querían subir. Intentaron pasar entre las personas los tres juntos, o mejor dicho ellas dos juntas, pero cuando el encargado dijo que ya no quedaban muchos asientos una pareja que se hallaba detrás del rubio lo empujó junto con Suzuna hacia el frente. Mamori por otro lado fue empujada sin querer fuera de la multitud y se separó de los otros dos.

—¡Mamori-nee-chan!—la llamó la porrista.

—Vamos niña, no tengo todo el día—dijo el sujeto, casi aventándola a ella y al rubio al asiento.

Mamori trató de pasar através de la gente pero nadie se lo permitió. Desde donde estaba vio a los dos sentados en un asiento, estaba completamente segura de que Suzuna deseaba sentarse con Jay. Y hablando del rey de roma…

—¿Dónde están?—preguntó llegando a su lado.

—Nos separamos y ellos terminaron subiéndose juntos.

El pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la ladeaba.

—No importa—la agarró de la mano—, vamos a subir tú y yo.

La jaló consigo, llevándola entre la multitud de la gente, quienes no querían dejarlos pasar pero como Jay empujaba a todo mundo no tenían muchas opciones, sobre todo por la velocidad que llevaba, de puro milagro Mamori no cayó. Algunos intentaron detenerlos, no obstante una simple mirada los mantenía alejados, la fiereza que desbordaban los hacían sentir como si ya les hubiera dado una paliza, incluso Mamori sintió escalofríos cuando vio el conjunto de su vista con la macabra sonrisa. Entonces comprendió el temor de Sena cuando le contó de su primer encuentro. Era diferente a los gestos amenazantes de Hiruma, porque el rubio lo hacía para asustarte pero éste chico daba la sensación de que se dejaría ir sobre ti a golpes hasta matarte. Al llegar al inició de la fila el encargado dejó que se subieran, como vio todo lo sucedido y por temor a ser blanco de la ira del pelirrojo no le dijo nada.

El último lugar, subieron a el último lugar. Estarían separados de Hiruma y Suzuna por uno o dos lugares, no podrían decirlo con certeza, los asientos estaban todos cubiertos, excepto de la parte de enfrente.

Mientras se elevaban Jay se recargó en la barra de seguridad para ver las hermosas luces de Tokio. Ya estando muy alto las luces eran escasas, las que estaban en la rueda de la fortuna eran tenues pero brillaban lo suficiente como para que Mamori observara a detalle al pelirrojo. Era muy blanco, aunque eso lo atribuyo a que era norteamericano. No lo había notado por el cabello que caía sobre su frente pero tenía las pestañas rizadas naturalmente, la nariz recta y por su forma de daba el aspecto de alguien arrogante. Los labios rojos y su piel se miraba tan suave que de repente tuvo la sensación de pasar el dorso de su mano por su mejilla. Toda aquella facha de que estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino desapareció, dejando en su lugar un semblante sereno que junto a su mirada ausente le daba un aspecto de ángel. A decir verdad era muy lindo.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?—dijo el pelirrojo cuando le invadió la incomodidad.

—No es nada—desvió la vista al frente, hacia la ciudad desde el punto más alto de la rueda de la fortuna se veía fenomenal—. Suzuna en verdad quería sentarse contigo.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, se quedó con la vista perdida en los asientos que comenzaban a bloquear la vista. Pensó que lo había incomodado así que ya no dijo nada más.

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

Perdió de vista a la castaña y al pelirrojo, asumió que ambos subieron a la rueda de la fortuna. Eso estaba bien, los cuatro subieron, aunque no con quién les correspondía. Hiruma desde hace rato se quedó muy serio, no parecía molesto porque le hubiera arrastrado al lugar. Estaba muy pensativo, ido. Tal vez en otra ocasión hubiera sentido curiosidad, ahora sólo quería saber otra cosa.

—You-nii—habló, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos—, ¿desde cuando se conocen Jay y tú?

—Hace mucho tiempo—contestó rápido y algo cortante.

Esperaba iniciar una plática con el rubio, para preguntarle cosas acerca del pelirrojo. Su respuesta fue desepcionante, ya intuía que algo así podía suceder. No vio otra forma, fue directamente al grano.

—¿Él ha tenido muchas novias?—Hiruma la miró con sorpresa mientras inflaba una bomba de chicle, la hizo sentir cohibida—, digo—desvío los ojos al frente—, es que es muy guapo—terminó con ésta frase como si justificara la pregunta.

—Kekekeke.

La risa la hizo voltear. Ahora ella era quién la miraba con sorpresa, sin entender su reacción.

—¿Qué pasa You-nii?

—No te ilusiones demasiado con el kuso-neko.

Las palabras del rubio, fueron como un cubetazo de agua fría en la cara. Confirmaban sin duda alguna lo que Jay le había dicho; no podría verla más allá de una amiga. Eso la entristeció.

Cuando bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna ni Mamori ni Suzuna dijeron pío. Jay se dio cuenta de que la segunda estaba peor de seria que la primera. Casi tenía la seguridad de que Hiruma le había dicho algo. Fuera lo que fuera no tenía ganas de lidiar con éste tipo de cosas, pero tampoco quería estar viendo una cara larga y aburrida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo a la porrista sintió sus reservas energéticas bajas en glucosa a pesar de todo lo que se había comido anteriormente. Como ya se habían subido a todos lo juegos mecánicos (excepto al carrusel porque Jay creía que era para niños), el resto del tiempo se la paso comiendo dulces. La castaña se alegraba de no ser la única que se comiera tantos pastelillos.

—¿No crees que son suficientes dulces?

—No—respondió—. De hecho quiero otro helado.

Pensaba correr hasta el puesto de helado, antes de hacerlo tomó a Suzuna de la mano y ambos corrieron hacia allá. La peliazul sonrió con entusiasmo. Al llegar al puesto de helados Jay compró uno para él y otro para Suzuna. Cuando caminaban de regreso ninguno se dio cuenta de que tres personas venían hacia ellos. Venían por el lado de la chica y al pasar por un lado chocaron con ella provocando que tirara su helado. Al ver esto Jay se molesto mucho.

—¡Oye fíjate por donde vas!—gritó pero no le contestaron.

Observó al tipo flanqueado por dos chicas, ambas traían ropas provocadoras, una era rubia y la otra una morena. Estaba tan entretenido con ellas que ni siquiera escuchó. Furioso Jay volvió a gritarle.

—¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas, estupido rastas!?

—Jay—reprendió Suzuna cuando vio quién era el tipo.

Sabía que tenía muy mal genio, el pelirrojo era fuerte y aún con lo que había visto de su agresividad no creía que fuera capaz de ganarle.

Por otro lado, una de las chicas, la rubia, miró por sobre su hombro a los dos más chicos. Sonrió maliciosa. El chico era muy pequeño, apenas nada en comparación con Agon, así que podía aplastarlo con una sola mano, lo que le dio una idea.

—¿Oíste lo que dijo ese chico?—comenzó—, deberías darle una lección.

La morena, que conocía a su amiga, veía lo que intentaba. Ella sólo quería pasar un momento agradable con el menor de los Kongo, pero si hasta parecía que la rubia se empeñaba en arruinarle cada salida.

—No, no le hagas caso—se colgó del brazo de él—, mejor vamos a comer algo.

—Ay, pero que aburrida eres—replicó de inmediato la otra—. Yo quería ver esos reflejos divinos en acción de nuevo.

Se abrazó al brazo del de las rastas y se restregó contra él con sus enormes pechos. A continuación le dijo con melosa:

—Por favor Agon-kun, compláceme.

El chico sonrió de forma morbosa, no era la primera vez que estaba con esa chica y sabía que si la complacía después ella lo complacería a él.

—De acuerdo—dijo sosteniendo la barbilla de la rubia—, sólo porque eres muy bonita.

Se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia donde se encontraba a Jay con Suzuna, que aún intentaba calmar al otro. La morena sostuvo el puente de su nariz, contemplando como su amiga veía emocionada la catástrofe que estaba a punto de suceder y de la cual era responsable.

—Oye, basura.

Para cuando volteó apenas si tuvo tiempo de aventar a Suzuna y esquivar el golpe que el otro lanzó. Por la sorpresa soltó su helado y caminó varios pasos atrás. Al ver a quién le atacó pudo notar toda la fuerza, lo fiero, lo bestial, la rapidez, casi le golpea por unos escasos milímetros. Abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

—¡¿Aah?!.

Agon también estaba impactado. No lo atacó con toda su fuerza pero siempre acertaba, la mayoría de los tipos que lo retaban en la calle eran unos idiotas que aplastaba, éste le había esquivado. Sólo un puñado de personas eran lo suficientemente rápidos para evitarlo. Miró al chico con detalle, era un flacucho. Algo más llamó su atención, sus ojos pasaron de la sorpresa a la emoción y una perturbadora sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Esa sonrisa…

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

—¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Mamori buscó con la mirada a los chicos, sólo había gente desconocida alrededor. Hiruma inflaba su quincuagésima bomba de chicle despreocupadamente. Quería ir a buscarlos pero, ¿y si regresaban?, o peor, que tal que estaban en un momento incomodo. Mejor se quedó al lado de Hiruma en silencio.

—¡You-nii!—llegó Suzuna corriendo y sonaba muy preocupada—, Jay está en problemas, está peleando con Agon.

—¡¿Qué?!—casi gritó la castaña de la impresión—, ¿pero cómo?, ¿por qué?

—No hay tiempo—la interrumpió la porrista—, You-nii tienes que…

Para cuando regresó la vista hacia donde estaba el rubio éste ya estaba de camino hacia donde se encontraba Jay. Mamori tomo a la peliazul de la mano y ambas fueron tras Hiruma.

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

—Agon-kun, vámonos, déjalo.

La situación con el chico pequeño llegó a un extremo en el que tanto él como Agon estaban muy alterados, por así decirlo. El pelirrojo estaba hincado en una sola rodilla con el brazo recargado en la otra pierna, la respiración agitada la vista fija en el tipo que tenía enfrente. La emoción que tenía en ese momento era tanta que en ningún momento quitó la sonrisa de su rostro. Lo único que no le agradaba era la sangre que le estorbaba en su visión, la cual provenía de una herida que el rastas le hizo en la cabeza.

A tres o cuatro metros de él se encontraba Agon, sentado en el suelo, estaba igualmente agitado o quizá un poco menos. También mantenía la vista fija en el chico, no obstante él no se encontraba emocionado sino furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa maldita basura enana a siquiera reírse?, ¿acaso con el golpe que le dio no le basto para que supiera que él era mucho más fuerte?. Al parecer no. Le había de vuelto el golpe, o eso intentó. Si se cayó no fue por el rozón y, ¡por supuesto que tampoco fue por la sorpresa de que pudiera responderle con tanta rapidez!. En cuestión de pelea sólo había considerado a Mr Don como alguien más aterrador que él, por no decir que más fuerte. Ahora el deseo de aplastarlo lo invadía con vehemencia.

La gente hizo un circulo al inicio de la pelea, no eran muchos pero sí los bastantes como para incomodar a la morena. Su amiga estaba muy emocionada con lo que había provocado. Intentó levantar a Agon para que se fueran del sitio y no hicieran más grande el asunto.

—¡Déjame en paz y lárgate!—recibió el grito como respuesta—, voy a matar a ese enano.

La chica retrocedió espantada por el tono que usó, no tenía por qué soportar esa grosería. Si no se fue del lugar fue por su amiga, por no dejarla sola con ese patan.

El de las rastas sintió cosquilleo en la barbilla, se limpio con la mano para descubrir que un hilillo de sangre salía de su labio inferior. El rozón no había sido sólo eso. Se levantó muy enojado del sitio y camino en dirección al pelirrojo, con la clara intención de lastimarlo, ésta vez no se contendría. Jay pensó que ésta era su oportunidad perfecta para probar sus habilidades con alguien que valía la pena. Espero con ansias, incluso temblaba de la emoción. Pero el otro freno su andar. No supo el por qué de su reacción hasta que sintió el escalofrío que siempre recorría su espalda cuando él aparecía. En lugar alivió sintió enfado. A un lado estaban las chicas con caras de preocupación, supuso que la más joven les fue con el chisme. El rubio se agachó para susurrarle lo siguiente al oído:

—Vámonos.

—¡No hasta terminar con esto!

La forma en que lo gritó le dio a entender que su obstinación era demasiada y que no dejaría las cosas así. Sonrió. Era el peor momento para eso y más porque su oponente no era cualquier pelagatos, podría lastimarle en serio.

—No te estoy preguntando—con eso se ganó una mirada de furia—, no vas a quedarte aquí.

—Tampoco es como que te estoy pidiendo permiso.

La sonrisa del rubio creció.

—Bien.

Jay se confundió, Hiruma no se daba por vencido tan fácil. Lo observó cuando se levantó y antes de enderezarse por completo le tomó de la cintura y le echó sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué demonios haces?, Youichi, bájame con un carajo.

Agon observaba la escena, si Hiruma y ese chico se conocían quedaba claro el comportamiento irrazonable del pelirrojo. Lo extraño era el comportamiento de Hiruma hacia el chico. Cuando estuvieron trabajando juntos el rubio sólo veía por su propio bien, sólo lo que le convenía, quizá no le convenía que hiciera papilla al chico. Pero…

—Bájalo.

Tanto Hiruma como Jay voltearon a ver al de las rastas aunque al segundo le resultaba un tanto difícil ya que Hiruma le planto cara a Agon al verlo tan agresivo.

—¿Acaso no me oíste idiota?—preguntó con furia.

Caminó hacia donde estaban pero el rubio sacó una metralleta y le apuntó con ella. Agon se detuvo, no porque tuviera miedo de que le fuera disparar, sino porque el aura se volvió oscura. Ya antes había visto esa fachada, tan sólo era para asustar a los demás, en ésta ocasión notaba algo más, como si quisiera matarlo en serio.

—Voy a partir al condenado enano en dos.

Jay sintió una rabia muy grande al escucharlo, también sintió el bazo de Hiruma apretarse alrededor de su cintura. ¿Qué se pensaba?, ¿que se iba a dejar vencer sin pelear?. Pero si era lo que más le gustaba, los enormes retos.

—Sólo si me dejo.

Aquel siseó pareció una provocación para el menor de los Kongo, que apretó los puños por el coraje que invadía su cuerpo. Sin embargo, nada más Hiruma se percató de que la frase estaba dirigida a él. Le estaba diciendo que no había nada de que preocuparse, primero desgastaría sus puños defendiéndose. Eso debería ser un consuelo. No lo era cuando sabía la verdad.

Mamori, junto con Suzuna, estaba muy preocupada por el estado de salud del pelirrojo. Su sangre se confundía entre los cabellos rojizos, pero al llegar a la blanca piel era notoria la cantidad de sangre, que no paraba de salir. Se preocupó mucho más al ver que Jay quería segur peleando contra Agon, por fortuna el rubio se lo impedía. A su memoria llegó el partido de Deimon contra los Nagas, el poder de Agon era mucho para el frágil cuerpo de Jay. Agon parecía un depredador al acecho que se lanzaría sobre ambos chicos en cualquier momento. Casi sin pensar fue a donde estaban, tocó la herida de Jay, llamando su atención.

—Jay-kun—dijo con dulzura—, tu herida necesita atención, por favor déjalo así.

La distracción sirvió para una cosa: que Jay y Hiruma bajaran la guardia por escasos segundos y que Agon se abalanzara sobre ellos. En casi un parpadeo ya lo tenían enfrente, eso tomó por sorpresa a todos. Con una perturbadora sonrisa agarró al pelirrojo de la chaqueta con mano y con la otra empujó al rubio hacia atrás. Hiruma cayó de sentón y Mamori de inmediato fue a socorrerlo. Agon tenía sujeto a Jay de la chaqueta, lo mantenía en el aire, como era tan pequeño y liviano no le costaba trabajo. Agon sonrió, levantó su puño y lo dejó ir contra el pelirrojo.

—¡Jay!—gritó espantada Suzuna.

Justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe tuvo que maniobrar en el aire para que el puño del grandulón pasara por un lado, al mismo tiempo le dio una patada cerca del rostro. No le dio pero sí le quebró los lentes tan sólo porque el de las rastas movió su rostro a un lado, eso fue lo que necesito para que lo soltara. Cayó y rodó un par de veces. La porrista corrió a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse. El otro se quitó los lentes rotos.

—Maldito enano.

Estaba a punto de dejarse ir contra los dos. Jay se puso delante de la peliazul en caso de que quisiera lastimarla. La castaña veía todo aquello con horror. Hiruma tomó su arma para dispararle en las piernas en caso de que no pudiera detenerlo. Mas no fue necesario ya que los guardias de seguridad del parque de diversiones fueron tan rápido como pudieron.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó uno de ellos.

Al parecer alguien a quien no le gustaba la violencia los llamó para que intervinieran en el asunto antes de que alguien resultara lastimado, aunque era un poco tarde para eso. Agon intentó acercarse a los chicos de nuevo pero un guardia, cuando lo reconoció de un partido de donde lo había visto jugar y sabía de lo que era capaz, lo detuvo y amenazo con llamar a la policía. La morena que lo acompañaba le recordó que si se involucraba la policía podían expulsarlo del equipo. Entonces usó un poco la razón, eso no le convenía. Se dio la vuelta no sin antes dedicarle a Hiruma y a Jay una mirada llena de desprecio total, luego se fue.

Los guardias intentaron ayudar a Jay por lo de su herida, pero se negó a recibirla. Los guardias no insistieron, de cualquier forma no tenían el botiquín con lo necesario.

—Jay-kun tienes que ir al hospital—Mamori estaba muy preocupada por la cantidad de sangre que brotaba.

—Estoy bien—le restó importancia—, no es nada que no se pueda resolver con un curita.

—Nada de eso—replicó la castaña con un tono autoritario—, no es un simple rasguño, es una abertura en tu cabeza que necesita sutura. Tienes que ir a un hospital.

_"¿Ésta se cree mi madre o qué?",_ pensó.

—Sólo para que te revisen—dijo la porrista—, el golpe que te dio Agon fue muy fuerte.

—¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!, no voy a ningún lado, no voy y no… ¡Oye!

Hiruma se harto de tanto parloteo y tomo al pelirrojo para echarlo sobre su hombro otra vez. Jay le gritó un montón de insultos que a Mamori la hicieron sonrojarse hasta las orejas, lo mismo que Suzuna, nunca habían escuchado tales palabras. Era demasiada sangre, lo quisiera o no irían al hospital. Al pelirrojo no le agradó la idea en lo absoluto, por lo que la mayor parte del camino se la paso diciendo cosas poco decentes.

Luego de que Agon se fue, las chicas que lo acompañaban se quedaron paradas en medio del lugar. La morena estaba muy molesta, ella había ido a divertirse pero en lugar de eso sólo había tenido la mala fortuna de presenciar una pelea y de que la dejaran plantada. La rubia, por el contrario, miraba con ojos brillantes por donde se había ido el pelirrojo con las demás.

—¿Acaso no es muy lindo?—dijo mientras sostenía su rostro muy al estilo Yuno Gasai.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿estas loca?—gritó su amiga—, ¿pero que digo?, claro que lo estas y ese chico también por ponerse contra Agon.

—¿Viste que ojos tan bonitos tiene?, son como un sueño.

—No—contestó la morena cruzándose de brazos—, estaba más preocupada porque Agon no lo fuera a matar.

Inspeccionó la mirada de ensueño que tenía su amiga, la misma que tuvo cuando conoció al de rastas. La conocía de algunos años y en ese tiempo aprendió que le gustaban los chicos malos que se metían en líos cada dos por tres. El pelirrojo era lindo aunque muy violento, valiente pero estúpido por enfrentarse a alguien más grande y fuerte que él. El problema era que ahora su amiga parecía estar muy interesada en él.

—No te entiendo, de veras que no—comentó la morena.

—¡Tiene que ser mi novio!—gritó con fuego en los ojos.

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

—Ya está—dijo el médico de emergencias cortando el hilo—fue una herida grande, ¿cómo dijiste que te la hiciste?

—No le dije—respondió cortante.

El médico comprendió que no deseaba hablar del asunto. Procuró ponerle la gasa con el vendaje rápido y salió de la habitación donde estaban. Cuando se vió en soledad pensó en saltar por la ventana para escapar pero la cabeza le daba vueltas por el golpe y la anestesia. Se recostó en la camilla con cuidado para mirar el blanco y pulcro techo, la luz se reflejaba en el y eso le molestaba en los ojos. Los cerró y aprovecho el momento para reflexionar algunas cosas. La primera se trataba de ese grandulón, era demasiado fuerte, en exageración.

Otra cosa que le parecía extraña era la actitud de Hiruma. Totalmente fuera de lo común. No sabía como describir su cara, sus ojos, era como si supiera algo que no le dijo en el momento. No estaba asustado del tipo, no, eso no podía ser, no le temía ni a su persona. Hiruma sabía que era muy fuerte, confiaba en su forma de pelear, se lo demostró en más de una ocasión. Entonces no lograba entender por qué no le dejó continuar. No era débil, nunca le gustó sentirse así, pero la insistencia de irse del lugar le hizo creer que ya no le tenía la misma confianza. Abrió los ojos para ver melancólicamente la oscuridad de la noche por la ventanilla. Aquello no debía afectarle, no tenía porque y sin embargo esa sensación desconocida le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

—Eso fue estúpido.

Escuchó su voz cerca pero no lo miró. Quería gritarle tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía las palabras pegadas a su garganta, quería golpearlo pero los brazos y las piernas estaban flácidas, quería que se fuera pero también quería retenerle. La cama se hundió cuando se sentó a un lado.

—Jay-kun—la castaña que llegaba junto con Suzuna al lado de la camilla—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien—contestó secamente. La verdad era que la cabeza le dolía un poco y sentía que se iba a marear con cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

—El médico dijo que vendría una enfermera a darte de alta—le dijo la peliazul.

—Qué bueno—abrió los ojos—, no se cuanto más soportaré estar aquí.

Esperaron unos minutos en el lugar. Hiruma se levantó de la camilla, Mamori insistía como una loca que eso no estaba permitido. La porrista permanecía al lado del pelirrojo. Estaba cabizbaja y pensativa. Ni rastro de la niña alegre y sonriente que solía ser cada vez que se hallaba a su lado. Y no es que le importara mucho en aquel momento, pero para caras tristes y apesadumbradas no tenía tiempo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucedía cuando alguien se entró en la habitación.

—¿El joven que está herido?

Ante la pregunta rodó los ojos, iba a responder con sarcasmo. Pero cuando volteo para ver a la enfermera…

—¡Ay mamá!, ¡es la niña del aro!

Pegó un brinco de la cama a los hombros de Hiruma, su cabello se erizó y al rubio le clavó las uñas.

—¡Bájate!—le ordenó cuando sintió el ardor.

—¡No dejes que me atrape!

Era una escena muy curiosa. Tan sólo verlo era como… raro. El pelirrojo parecía un minino arisco cuando se asusta con algo. Tanto la castaña como la menor reían bajo, pues sabían que casi todo el mundo le temía a Oka, la jefa de las enfermeras. Cuando Hiruma le bajo al suelo se escondió detrás de él. Señalaba con insistencia a la mujer, con ojos aterrados cuando ésta sacaba un muñeco voo doo.

—Este niño parece más grave de lo que dijo el doctor—agitó el muñeco y eso le puso los pelos de punta—, voy a hacer un conjuro para que sanes más rápido.

—¡Ah!—gritó Jay, luego comenzó a agitar los brazos mientras corría en círculos por la habitación (por favor imagínese esto en chibi) —, ¡no, no, no, no, no, no!

Salió corriendo por la puerta del hospital dejando atrás una gran estela de humo.

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

Los cuatro estaban parados frente a la casa de Suzuna. Luego de que encontraron a Jay trepado en la rama de uno de los árboles que estaban fuera del hospital —y explicarle que la enfermera no le iba a hacer nada—, acompañaron a la peliazul a su casa. Ella no era muy buena con esas cosas, aún menos porque Mamori y Hiruma estaban ahí. Había visto miles de escenas así en películas románticas, en las que la cita terminaba con un beso que marcaba el inicio de un romance. Su cita había sido totalmente diferente a lo que había imaginado que sería una primera cita con Jay. Sin embargo sabía que no era real, él no le pidió salir, fue algo que ocurrió fuera de sus manos y con lo que le dijo Hiruma se daba cuenta de que el pelirrojo no estaba interesado.

—No es nada—respondió él.

—¡Ajá ha!

El hermano de Suzuna salió de la casa dando vueltas con una pierna como era su costumbre. Al llegar a donde estaban, la porrista recordó que quería presentárselo, aunque ahora no estaba segura. Natsuhiko miró al rubio y a la castaña, en su curiosa mente pasó la idea de que también había ido en una cita. Luego posó sus ojos en el pelirrojo que lo miraba con extrañeza.

—Hermanita, ¿ese es tu novio?—lo señaló con su dedo y Suzuna se golpeó la frente—, es apuesto pero no tanto como yo.

Hizo una pose de estrella de cine que a Jay le pareció exageradamente ridícula. Ahora que caía en cuenta era la primera vez que lo veía, nunca pensó que en realidad existieran personas así.

—¿Ese es tu hermano?—cuestionó, recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento de cabeza—, es tan…

—Idiota, tonto, retrasado, estúpido, menso, imbécil—eso fue muy agresivo.

—Sí, era justo lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Ajá ha?

Jay les deseó buenas noches a Suzuna y se despidió de ella al igual que Mamori, Hiruma tan sólo se adelantó. La porrista se metió en la casa, ignorando a su hermano. Estaba feliz por haber tenido esa cita aunque sólo fuera de amistad, pero también estaba triste porque según lo que le dijo Hiruma no pasaría de eso. Las cosas no estaban tan mal, si Mamori había logrado que el rubio saliera con ella ese día por qué ella no iba a poder conquistar al pelirrojo. Sólo esperaba que no le tomara un año como a la Anezaki.

Mientras tanto los tres que estaban fuera de la casa se dirigieron a la estación del tren. Jay empezaba a tener una jaqueca y no estaba de humor como para caminar hasta su casa. Mamori se sentó en un lugar cualquiera pues en el vagón donde estaban no había nadie más que ellos tres. Hiruma se sentó enfrente y Jay a un lado de ella pero retirado.

El ex-quarterback miraba al pelirrojo fijamente, pero éste ni cuenta se daba, sostenía su cabeza con una mano y los ojos cerrados. Luego desviaba su vista a la castaña, que también lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de uno a otro hasta que finalmente ladeo la cabeza para ver por la ventanilla, aunque fuera sólo luces.

—Jay-kun—le llamó Mamori—, si te duele mucho la cabeza puedes recostarte en mis piernas—terminó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias—contestó masajeando sus sienes.

Se recostó en el asiento, puso su cabeza en una de las piernas de la castaña y cerró los ojos. La sensación en esa posición se le hizo familiar, una cómoda y maternal sensación de sentirse bien. Hiruma se levantó de su lugar y sentó a un lado del pelirrojo.

—¿Estará dormido?—preguntó Mamori.

—No tengo idea—obviamente Hiruma no lo creía

—Estoy preocupada.

Jay escuchó con atención.

—No tienes que preocuparte por él, aunque parezca un jodido neko escuálido es fuerte.

Al oír eso por poco y se levanta sólo para golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

—Lo sé, lo vi cuando peleó con esos tipos que quisieron a asaltarnos—acarició el cabello rojizo—. Lo que me preocupa es que es tan parecido a ti.

Eso llamó la atención de los dos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La miró fijo pero ella siguió con la vista clavada en cabello.

—Es que ambos son tan obstinados, son tan aferrados a ganar. Como por ejemplo hoy, Jay estaba dispuesto a ir contra todo y mira lo que le pasó. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si la pelea con Agon hubiera continuado?—su voz se quebró en éste punto—. Yo no lo conozco bien, y en un principio pensé que había algo raro, pero ahora que lo veo me parece que hay un poco de fragilidad en él.

Hiruma sonrió.

—Claro que es frágil, por eso se esfuerza tanto—le echo un vistazo—. Ten por seguro que esto no se quedara así. Si no ha cambiado tanto irá por la revancha.

—Pero tú no se lo permitirás, ¿verdad?—lo miró con esperanza en los ojos.

Hiruma no contesto nada. Mamori se mordió el labio de pura frustración. Violenta desvío la vista al suelo, agachando la cabeza para ocultar con su flequillo su mirada triste.

—¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos contra los dinosaurios de Hakushuu?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—No sé a qué viene eso—respondió un poquito cortante.

—Gaou te fracturó el brazo.

Al oír esto el pelirrojo hizo un ligero movimiento de cejas. Si Hiruma salió lastimado de un partido quería decir que… ya ni sabía lo que quería decir y no le importaba. Lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento eran las palabras "Hiruma" y "lastimado" en la misma oración no le gustaban.

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora y mucho menos se relaciona con él.

—Cuando te vi caer el corazón se me encogió—prosiguió Mamori sin moverse ni un milímetro y sin prestar atención a lo que decía—, fue horrible. Se que él te importa y mucho, lo noto, y también sé que no quieres verlo herido de es forma. Créeme por favor cuando te digo que si te importa no permitirás que se pongas en riesgo.

Se sumieron en un profundo silencio. Ya estaban por llegar. Mamori levantó el rostro, sus ojos azules claros como el cielo se encontraron con los verdes esmeraldas. El ambiente estaba lleno de tensión, de sentimientos. Se acercó lenta al rostro del rubio, ya no lo miró a los ojos sino a los labios, los labios que deseaba probar desde algún tiempo. A diferencia de la última vez él no se alejó, se acercó unos centímetros, como Jay estaba recostado en medio no les daba la oportunidad de acercarse más. Eso no impidió a Mamori que lo intentara, que estirara la cabeza para alcanzarlo.

De repente sonó una tonada de celular, una musiquita clásica . Entonces Jay se levantó de improviso, golpeando a Hiruma en la barbilla con la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¡Oh rayos!—dijo sobandose la nuca—, lo olvide por completo.

Sacó del interior de su chaqueta un pequeño teléfono plateado. Mientras sostenía su barbilla, Hiruma recordó que le había dado un teléfono rojo y negro, que no era ese por supuesto. Mamori aún estaba en shock por la reacción del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué sucede Jay?—preguntó.

—¡Kuso-neko!—gritó cuando sintió que podía hablar—¡¿qué demonios…

—¡Cállate!—le gritó Jay—ésta llamada es importante.

Se levantó del asiento y se sentó en el piso del vagón

—No hablen—los señaló—ninguno de los dos.

Miró el teléfono y el nombre que aparecía en él, habían quedado de hablarse ese día justo a esa hora, lo olvido por la pelea que tuvo con ese tipo. Presionó el botón y contestó:

— Hi ... yes, who else?

Hiruma estaba molesto, pero no perdió detalle de lo que estaba diciendo.

— I see ... Well, I'm fine, do not worry ... No, I can handle it.

Mamori también podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, por eso lo que escuchó a continuación la sorprendió.

—How is she? ... miss her too.

Extrañaba a alguien, una chica al parecer. Inmediatamente llegó a su mente Suzuna. Si ésta chica era la novia de Jay la porrista no tendría oportunidad.

—No, it's like he disappeared off the face of the earth, I start to worry ... I know, I do not in any way I can talk —miró de reojo a ambos—. See you later.

Después de colgar se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el asiento que estaba enfrente.

—¿Quién era?—demandó el rubio.

—Nadie que te importe—respondió

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deslizándose suave y lento por el asiento. Sus miradas estaban puestas encima suyo, no tenía que verlos para saberlo, pero tampoco estaba de humor para interrogantes. Iba a cerrar los ojos para descansarlos un rato cuando el tren se detuvo. Mamori se puso de pie.

—Aquí es donde tengo que bajarme— se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿Te acompañamos?—preguntó con desgano el pelirrojo.

—No, seguro que estás muy cansado y lo mejor es que llegues rápido a tu casa.

—¿Estas segura?

—Claro—luego añadió cruzando la puerta—, hasta luego.

Una vez que se cerraron las puertas y el tren se echó a andar Hiruma se levantó de su asiento para ir a donde estaba Jay. Respiró hondo y se resbaló un poco por el asiento hasta quedar medio recostado. La cabeza le palpitaba, el golpe había sido más duro de lo que creyó, llegando a casa se tomaría medio frasco de aspirinas.

—Con respecto al jodido rastas—interrumpió el silencio la voz del rubio—, ¿lo harás?

Abrió los ojos grandes. Aquello era digno de verse, ¿acaso no le dijo a Anezaki muy seguro cuales serían sus acciones?, entonces por qué se lo estaba preguntando. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera el pelirrojo lo sabía.

—Hace algún tiempo decidí que no me importa.

Se levantó del asiento y caminó de un lado a otro. Hiruma meditó sus palabras.

—¿Que no te importa qué?

—Nada ni nadie—el rubio alzó una ceja con incomprensión—. Quiero decir que ya no me importa nada, no le debo explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago. Voy a vivir mi vida, haré lo que me plazca, me da igual quién o qué tan fuerte sea si me estorba lo patearé a un lado. En cuanto al idiota del rastas no me importa un cacahuate las referencias que me des de él.

Hiruma sonrió maliciosamente, aunque Jay no pudo verlo puesto que le daba la espalda en ese momento.

—Mientes—afirmó—si fueras a hacer todo lo que dices no usarías ese disfraz.

—Del otro modo sería más difícil—replicó deteniéndose en seco.

—Y por tanto más divertido—los ojos de Hiruma se volvieron más agudos y penetrantes, su sonrisa intacta, mostrando sus filosos dientes—. Imagínate lo gracioso que hubiera sido ver al rastitas peleando en igual contra una chica, ¿no crees, koneko?

* * *

Bueno mis niñas, después de tanto tiempo aquí está el otro capítulo. No tenía Internet y no tienen idea de lo horrible que fue. Pero ya todo volvió a la normalidad, el Internet regreso y yo deje de rodar en el suelo mientras lloraba a mares para escribir el capítulo. No sé cuando estara el otro pero no creo que tarde mucho. La verdad no sé mucho ingles (practicamente sólo sé decir hola y adios), así que no sé si este bien lo que escribí. Eso es todo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: Como ya sabrán y no me canso de repetirlo Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece a mí sino a sus a sus autores.**

* * *

Era un buen día, con nubarrones grises, a punto de reventar y con el viento frío recorriendo las calles de ese barrio de mala muerte. Las calles estaban llenas de basura, de carcachas con los vidrios rotos y varios animalejos que rondaban el lugar. Las casas y edificios no estaban en condiciones mejores. La vista panorámica era un desastre, pero era un buen día.

Dos chicas se peleaban como gatas panza arriba, no con fuerza bruta sino de dime y te diré. Estaban de pie en la calle, gritándose tan fuerte que medio barrio podía oírlas. Una de ellas era una rubia voluptuosa, que cada vez que hablaba contoneaba todo su cuerpo. Usaba un top, encima una torera y una falda bastante corta a pesar de que aún hacía frío, su cabello rizado artificialmente caía por debajo de sus hombros. Miraba desdeñosa con sus ojos azules a la otra chica, que era un poco más baja pese a que ambas llevaban tacones. Esa era Akemi, la tesorera personal de "Jay", que también vestía coquetamente aunque no tan descubierta, con ferocidad en los ojos grises retaba a la rubia.

—Oh, por favor—decía la rubia—, ¿por qué se fijaría en alguien como tú cuando estoy yo aquí?

—Porque yo lo vi primero—respondía infantil la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto la manzana de la discordia se hallaba sentada en el cordón de la banqueta con una caja de cereal en las manos. Comía las deliciosas hojuelas azucaradas sin perder detalle alguno de la "amistosa" discusión. Era totalmente ridículo pero también muy entretenido.

Lo cierto es que en ese momento lo que más le hubiera gustado hubiera sido buscar al rastas por una revancha, ya habían pasado varios días desde su encuentro. Sin embargo desde que Akemi se enteró de que tenía esa herida en la cabeza se ofreció a ser su enfermera personal, sabía que sólo era una excusa para estar cerca pero como ella se encargaba de la comida, de la limpieza de su departamento, de cuidar su herida —todas las cosas que no le apetecía hacer— y de cumplir sus caprichos la dejó hacer. En cuanto a la rubia, salida de quién sabe dónde y cuyo nombre olvidaba constantemente, no tenía idea de por qué ahora tenía el mismo síndrome de Akemi y Suzuna, sólo que era peor, toda una acosadora y empalagosa. Ahora que se encontraba mejor no deseaba otra cosa más que deshacerse de las dos, que no le quitaban la vista ni un minuto. Se preguntó si sería buena idea decirles que era una chica como ellas, tal vez así la dejarían en paz de una vez por todas.

Metió la mano en la caja para descubrir que ya se había terminado todo. Levantó la caja en el aire y la sacudió, sobre su mano cayo una triste y solitaria migaja. Observó a las dos chicas. Una idea cruzó por su mente.

—Oigan chicas—ambas dejaron a un lado su discusión en cuanto las llamó—, se me acabó el cereal, la que me traiga otro primero gana puntos.

Las dos jóvenes corrieron hacia la tienda más cercana, empujándose entre si para ir delante. La tienda más decente debía estar como a diez minutos de ahí, más cinco de compra y otros diez de regreso, calculó que tendría como veinticinco antes de que regresaran. Arrojó la caja y salió corriendo del sitio. No paró hasta que consideró que estaba lo suficiente lejos como para que no la encontraran, entonces caminó a un ritmo normal.

Ella escapó de su propia casa, aunque no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, se vistió como un chico para pasar desapercibida, para que no la encontraran. Su plan era buscar a John para restaurar el orden de las cosas, pero con sus berrinches de niño chiquito le estaba complicando las cosas. También estaba triste por lo de Yuko pero no se sentó a llorar en una esquina. No podía remediar lo de la japonesa, pero desde que él desapareció las cosas empeoraron de cómo estaban, no le gustaba admitirlo pero necesitaba de su apoyo para remediar lo demás que estaba mal.

Cuando estaba por dar la vuelta en una esquina unos brazos salieron de la nada. Por instinto y casi sin pensarlo tomó uno de ellos, torciéndolo detrás de la espalda del sujeto, lo estampo contra el muro de concreto con mucha agresividad, sólo escuchó un quejido.

—Tranquila, soy yo—dijo el pelinegro con cara de dolor.

—Kimuro—ese era el apellido de Yusei, otro que también la acosaba—, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?

—Te lo puedo explicar si me sueltas.

Le soltó el brazo para alejarse de él. El chico se sobó el hombro, la fuerza que usó fue excesiva. Esperó a que dijera cualquier tontería pero en lugar de eso se agachó para abrazarla por la cintura y levantarla en el aire, sólo atinó a poner sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro, sus pies quedaron colgando varios centímetros. Miró al chico, tenía una cara de baboso que apenas podía con ella, igual que esa sonrisa idiota, mientras la observaba.

—Lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?

—Algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo—contestó para después aspirar el aroma que emanaba de su ropa—. Y bueno, pensé que sería agradable que te consintiera ya que tu cabecita esta malita.

—En primer lugar a mi no me importa lo que tú tenías ganas de hacer. En segundo mi cabeza no está mal—no sabía por qué todos decían eso, aunque estuviera sana—. Y en tercero yo no necesito que me consientan, tu prima ya me consintió lo suficiente.

Estaba disgustaba al sentir el aliento en su cuello.

—Además la gente pensará que somos gays.

—Eso no importa cuando tú y yo sabemos la verdad—la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, lo que la puso más incomoda de lo que estaba.

—Esto es una ridiculez, bájame.

El pelinegro no hizo caso de lo que le decía, en lugar siguió aspirando el aroma que emanaba del chaleco negro. La miró a los ojos pero en ellos no había más que frialdad, una mirada gélida que siempre le recordaba su rechazo. Esperaba que algún día se derritiera ese muro de hielo que existía en medio de los dos. Quizá ella no fuera conciente de que estaba enamorado profundamente pero desde el momento que supo quién era realmente quedó embelesado, se preguntó un montón de veces como es que al principio no había visto que era una chica. No obstante cualquiera se confundía ya que sus facciones eran muy andróginas, pero para él era la chica más hermosa que había visto. No era como las demás chicas, no era como nadie que hubiera conocido. En definitiva era la más singular y como tal tenía que ser para él, aunque le costaría mucho trabajo.

—Así que por eso no contestabas el teléfono, fucking chibi neko.

Lo único que le faltaba, Hiruma estaba de pie frente a ellos con una mirada que no sabía como describir. Su cara era una mezcla de enfado con sorpresa y un toque de curiosidad. Llevaba ropa informal, la escuela debió haber terminado hace un buen rato y ahora la buscaba para hacer de las suyas. Bien, no tenía problemas con eso, era preferible a estar atrapada con las chicas obsesionadas o atrapada en los brazos del pelinegro.

—Bájame—repitió en un tono más autoritario.

Su orden no fue acatada y no parecía que quisiera bajarla en un buen rato. Por el contrario, pegó el rostro a su cuello y miró al rubio con recelo. Entonces optó por darle en su punto débil: un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Puso a Jay sobre el suelo, luego se agachó para sostener sus partes intimas con dolor, dando la espalda a los otros. La pelirroja no hubiera querido golpearlo pero no le dejó otra opción. Hiruma tenía ahora el rostro más relajado, sin duda disfrutaba de lo que le hizo al otro chico.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó caminando hacia él.

—Quiero saber por qué no contestas el jodido celular.

—No vivo esperando tu llamada, ¿sabes?

—¿Y por qué no?

—Ahora resulta que me tengo que pasar el día entero vigilando el celular para ver si me llamas.

No contestó a eso último, le quitó el gorro con una mano y con la otra deslizó sus dedos entre las hebras rojizas y negras, tentando suavemente la herida cicatrizante. Yusei, que miraba todo de reojo, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, no lo rechazaba como a él. Nunca pensó que aparte de él pudiera haber otra persona que supiera la verdad sobre ella, sentía perdida la exclusividad. Eso, sin embargo, no era lo peor, lo peor era que se robaba toda la atención y entonces la oportunidad que tenía para intentar conquistarla se esfumó, de por si ya era bastante difícil estar cerca de ella con su prima merodeándola. Tan siquiera tenía la certeza de que con ella no había ningún riesgo. Pero éste tipo era otra cosa.

—Ya mejoró—Hiruma abrió el cabello para ver bien—, supongo que estas lista para otro round.

Esas palabras enfurecieron al pelinegro, que sin dudarlo se acercó agresivo, de un manotazo le retiró la mano de la cabeza. Hiruma le dedicó una mirada asesina, que Yusei no dudo en responder.

—Entonces es tu culpa lo que le pasó—dijo furioso.

Se paró delante de Hiruma, era un poco más bajo que él pero lo compensaba con su complexión fornida, precisamente por eso no dudo en retarlo con la mirada. La pelirroja vio la escena con fastidio. Curiosamente se acordó de lo que había vivido minutos atrás con Akemi y la rubia, suficiente tenía con ellas como para ver a éstos dos matarse con la mirada. Se metió en medio de los dos para separarlos una distancia considerable, aunque no dejaron de verse ni un instante. Aprovechó para quitarle su gorro a Hiruma.

—Esto es ridículo—dijo poniéndose el gorro con infinitos cuidados de no lastimarse, luego se dirigió al pelinegro—. ¿Qué no deberías estar en el taller?

Fue ignorada por completo ya que aún estaban muy entretenidos en su duelo de miradas. No lograba entender a los hombres y no creía poder entenderlos nunca. No entendía a John, a Yusei o cualquier otro hombre que conociera. Al único que entendía más o menos era Hiruma, si bien en algunas ocasiones se perdía por lo general no le sorprendía nada de lo que hiciera o de cómo lo hiciera. Pero tenía demasiadas cosas como para quedarse viendo a éstos chicos mirarse entre si.

—Oigan, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían dejar de comportarse como un par de imbéciles?

Hiruma fue el primero en cerrar los ojos mientras reía burlonamente, le dio la espalda al pelinegro pero no dejó de verlo, aún de soslayo. Si algo no perdonaba Yusei era que se burlaran de él en cualquier forma. No podía darle una paliza con la pelirroja ahí, luego ella podría devolvérsela por actuar de esa manera. Retrocedió un par de pasos para verlo de arriba abajo, con su constitución dudaba que pudiera aguantar mucho en una pelea contra él. En todo caso no veía de qué modo podía ella interesarse en él.

—Vámonos—apremió ella tirando del brazo del ojiverde.

—¿De verdad prefieres ir con él?—preguntó con cautela.

—Sí—contestó indiferencia.

Hiruma lo miró con aires de victoria. Yusei ni se inmutó, no hizo ninguna mueca ni dijo nada ante la respuesta. Por el contrario, sonrió levemente con sus ojos puestos en la chica. Se acercó a ella con parsimoniosos pasos, una vez que estuvo enfrente acarició su rostro con el dorso de sus dedos con una exagerada lentitud, como si nunca quisiera dejar de tocar su piel. Ella estuvo a punto de quitarle la mano cuando le tomó de la barbilla para levantar su cabeza y así viera directo a sus ojos azules.

—Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión—agachó lo suficiente para plantar un beso en la mejilla de la chica—, entonces hasta luego.

Soltó su barbilla después de aquello, se fue por donde ella había llegado. Hiruma se safó del su agarre y empezó a andar sin esperarla. Corrió detrás de él para darle alcance y cuando lo hizo estudió su rostro, estaba muy serio.

—¿Para que me viniste a buscar?

No le contestó. Lo notó como si estuviera enojado pero ni idea del por qué. Si era por el pelinegro entonces pensó que era una tontería, el pelinegro sólo era un chico fastidioso que se la pasaba hostigándola. Si no lo conociera tan bien como creía diría que estaba celoso.

—OK, si lo que quieres es perder el tiempo yo paso.

Se detuvo de improviso, él caminó unos pasos más antes de detenerse también. Se dio la vuelta para verla de frente, no le dijo absolutamente nada, la contempló con un rostro serio y ya no tan enojado.

—Aún estoy frustrada por lo que pasó con ese tipo tan molesto—desvío la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Quiero la revancha, así que en lugar de perder el tiempo haciendo nada contigo preferiría entrenar.

—Eso es un buen plan—, comentó el rubio atrayendo su atención, luego añadió con una semi sonrisa—, podemos hacerlo interesante.

—¿Ah si?—dijo incrédula—, ¿y cómo según tú?

—No preguntes fucking neko—respondió de forma grosera—, dedícate a seguirme solamente.

—¿Y qué pasa si me niego?—lo reto.

La pelirroja se recargo en el muro que se hallaba a sus espaldas, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Él tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, su reto lo encontró gracioso y en ese momento era lo más entretenido. El cómo llegó tan rápido justo a un lado de ella fue todo un misterio.

No pudo ni reaccionar cuando Hiruma recargó su mano derecha en la pared, a un lado de su cabeza, y acercó su cuerpo al de la chica, agachó su rostro al igual que hizo Yusei, con la diferencia de que sus narices se rozaban suavemente, como la última vez. Quería retroceder, alejarse de esa situación tan comprometedora, la cercanía con Hiruma le ponía los pelos de punta. Su respiración era un poco difícil y ni hablar de los estragos que provocaba en su ritmo cardiaco. Se preguntó qué era, si la tensión entre los dos o era la intensa mirada de sus ojos esmeralda.

—Si no quieres venir podemos hacer otra cosa.

El aliento que salió del susurro golpeó directamente su sentido del olfato, por la cercanía casi lo saboreo.. Quiso retroceder pero la pared se lo impedía y con el cuerpo de Hiruma tan cerca tenía movilidad limitada. Nada le hubiera costado golpearlo en las costillas para que retrocediera, pero lastimarlo…

—Aléjate—dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó con inocencia fingida—, no parece que te desagrade.

—De ninguna manera—replicó de inmediato, luego añadió tartamudeando un poco—es sólo que… que…

—¿Es sólo que qué?—sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente.

Al sentirlo tan cerca se repegó lo más que pudo a la pared, casi en un intento de fundirse con ella. Desvió el rostro de manera violenta y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por reprimir "eso" que sentía. Intentó escaparse por el lado izquierdo pero Hiruma levantó su brazo para que no pudiera moverse de su sitio. Estaba enojada, sin embargo después de una guerra de miradas se dio cuenta de que al rubio no le importaba estar así. Como fuera no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, no faltaría mucho para que anocheciera o llegara la lluvia. Dejó ir un suspiro de fastidio.

—Si te sigo, ¿dejaras que tenga mi espacio personal?

Hiruma sonrió complacido. Se separó lento para dejar que tuviera su espacio personal y se adelantó. Ella se quedó parada o mejor dicho recargada en la pared, aún saboreando la menta entre sus labios. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara para despejarse y se fue a seguir al rubio.

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

—¿Un estadio?, ¿por qué será que no estoy sorprendida?

Ambos estaban de pie frente a la puerta del lugar. Los guardias de seguridad les observaron desde su posición, salieron como quién dice a recibirlos.

—No creo que nos dejen pasar.

El rubio se acercó a la entrada con una mano metida en el bolsillo y una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para los guardias. Ella lo siguió de cerca, le vio sacar una libreta negra y rodó los ojos. Hiruma se las mostró, junto con una cara tétrica que paralizó a ambos guardias.

—No creo que tengan problema, ¿verdad?

—No, no, pasen—dijo uno de ellos.

—Sean bienvenidos—dijo el otro.

De pronto los dos se encontraban a ambos lados de la puerta, reverenciando. No supo de donde sacaron una alfombra roja y mucho menos se dio cuenta de cuando la pusieron, pero no se negó a seguirle la corriente al rubio.

Entraron al estadio, recorrieron una serie de pasillos hasta dar al lugar donde se jugaba, el pasto era real y despedía un olor agradable, era un lugar muy extenso. Si Hiruma no tuviera esa estúpida libreta de chantaje posiblemente no se le hubiera pasado por la mente que pisaría un campo como los que sólo había visto alguna vez en la televisión. El cielo estaba más gris que nunca e incluso se podía ver como se iluminaba con los rayos que caían.

—Sabes controlar muy bien a las masas—era tan sólo un comentario y seguro que Hiruma se lo tomaba como un cumplido—. Aún me sigo preguntando… ay.

Justo cuando se daba la vuelta algo la golpeo en el pecho, lo atrapó con ambos brazos.

—¿Qué es esto?—dijo sosteniendo el ovoide con una mano.

—Un balón de americano, obviamente—"obviamente", repitió la chica para sus adentros.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?—señaló al rubio con la pelota.

Hiruma rió y observó la zona de anotación con insistencia.

—Pff—rodó los ojos—¿quieres jugar ahora?, no estoy de muy buen humor como para seguirte la corriente. Además sabes que ésto no me gusta.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te la pasas fauleando a todos y el arbitro siempre te regaña por ello?—mientras hablaba metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó muy despacio a su alrededor sin quitarle la vista ni un segundo—. Estas conmigo únicamente sin árbitros, ¿cuál es el problema?

Se detuvo justo frente a ella, sacó una mano para tomar el balón y darle vueltas. Lo observó detenidamente, estaba en silencio, contemplando el balón con ojos brillantes, esos ojos que recordaba tenían el mismo brillo cada vez que había un partido en la base o cuando miraba cualquier cosa relacionada con el juego. Era difícil definir que tipo de brillo era, ¿de alegría?, ¿de fascinación?, de lo que fuera, era bastante especial, y se miraba tan bien en color verde. Cada una de sus facciones, cuando no tenía esa sonrisa de piraña él era como… Agachó la cabeza, cada vez que pensaba cosas así se le revolvía el estomago, no era desagradable y justo eso le preocupaba.

Levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron así hasta que ella sintió el ambiente pesado y tuvo que desviar la vista al suelo, al poste que se hallaba lejos, la zona de anotación, sus pies o cualquier cosa que no fuera Hiruma.

—No sé como esto me ayudara en mi entrenamiento.

—Es un buen ejercicio.

—No tengo idea de qué es lo que hay que hacer—susurro.

—Lleva el balón hasta la zona de anotación sin que te atrape, eso es todo—también musitó.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraban en medio del campo en posición. Hiruma sostenía el balón y tenía un rictus de felicidad completa. La pelirroja se hallaba frente a él, inclinada y apoyada con sus manos sobre las rodillas. No estaba muy convencida, sería la primera vez que jugaría, no iba a ser lo mismo porque sólo estaban ellos dos. Sin embargo no pudo negarse y ahora tenía que hacerlo. Siendo así Hiruma le arrojo el balón, ella lo atrapó pero no corrió sino que retrocedió un par de pasos para observar a su oponente, luego corrió como gacela hacia la izquierda para evitarlo.

Hiruma se dio cuenta de que sólo pretendía correr y por eso se dio la vuelta para perseguirla. Todo el entrenamiento que recibió el año pasado no había sido en vano. En años pasados ella presumía de ser la más veloz de los dos, pero ahora estaba por verse. Ambos corrían como almas que lleva el diablo, Hiruma sobre todo, aceleró el paso hasta darle alcance, una vez que lo hizo estiró la mano para atrapar a la chica. La pelirroja se dio cuenta pero ya era algo tarde, la mano le pegó a la pelota por debajo del brazo, aventándola arriba. La pelota cayó al suelo, entonces se detuvieron en el acto.

—Hum—no se lo podía creer, Hiruma nunca había sido más rápido—, ¿quién lo diría?, tan flacucho.

El ex-quarterback tenía plasmada una sonrisa, se agachó para recoger el balón, al incorporarse le dio vueltas en el aire. De nuevo en posición, ésta vez más atenta, recibió el balón para correr a toda velocidad a la zona de anotación, sin importarle que tuviera que pasar sobre él. Corrió tan rápido y él detrás de ella, prefirió no subestimarlo de nuevo, la velocidad era casi como la de Sena. Llegó a la zona de anotación sin mostrar ningún signo de cansancio, después de todo era el principio del juego.

—Parece que alguien no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo—llegó tan sólo unos escasos metros detrás de ella.

—Y aún no has visto nada—dijo retadora.

Aquello pudo haber parecido una batalla al ver quién era el mejor, al menos al principio así fue. Competían por ver quién era el más rápido, más fuerte, luego de un tiempo eso se les olvido y comenzaron a divertirse en serio. Dejaron de correr tan rápido como podían para hacerlo a un ritmo normal, reían mientras avanzaban. Ella corría delante del rubio, éste la miraba mientras le seguía el paso, la sonrisa en su rostro era tan brillante a pesar de que el día estaba oscuro.

Continuaron jugando, divirtiéndose. En algún punto se sintieron de nuevo como niños, una sensación que la pelirroja extrañaba. Antes ambos veían jugar a los soldados desde lejos porque consideraban que los dos eran frágiles, el rubio siempre quería apostar y para ella eso era lo más aburrido de sus visitas a Japón. Ahora era distinto, era un momento de ellos dos y no miraba esto como un deporte. Claro que eran sólo ellos dos y Hiruma iba a la delantera porque siempre tenía que ganar, pero estaba nada más a un punto de empatar.

Ella anotó otro touchdown y empezó a bailar mientras sostenía el balón. Hiruma sonrió, ésta sonrisa era diferente. Sin querer recordó cuando eran pequeños y se divertían de todas las maneras posibles. Había sido una buena época. Ella nunca fue como las demás chicas, era autentica y rebelde, siempre hacía lo que quería sin importarle la opinión de los demás, sin importar si estaban de acuerdo o no. A veces eso era bueno según le conviniera. Una gota cayó sobre su cabeza, las nubes casi estaba negro por toda el agua que cargaban. Primero cayeron unas gotas esparcidas al azar y luego una lluvia ligera, aunque lo que se acercaba sería mucho más fuerte, los rayos y los truenos lo auguraban,

Dejó de bailar cuando sintió el agua sobre su cabellera. Era refrescante pero el calor no entraba bien, lo que menos necesitaba era un resfriado. Corrió el tramo que la separaba de Hiruma.

—OK, tengo que admitirlo—le lanzó el ovoide, el cual el ojiverde atrapó con una mano—, el juego no está tan mal.

El horizonte se miraba ya muy oscuro, lo cual quería decir que el sol ya se había ocultado, repreguntó cuanto tiempo habían estado jugando. Y es que cuando estaban juntos el tiempo se pasaba volando.

Caminó a la salida. Desde el momento en que el agua tocó su cabeza dio por terminado el partido. No obstante no contaba con que esos no eran los planes de Hiruma.

—Eso es lo interesante del futbol americano.

Ella se detuvo en secó sin comprender.

—¿Qué?—preguntó dándose media vuelta.

—No se suspende, llueva, nieve o sea el fin del mundo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—como respuesta le lanzó el balón que no pudo evitar atrapar—. Mira obsesioneitor ya jugamos un rato, fue divertido hasta cierto punto pero no es un partido real, no quiero mojarme. ¿Vienes o te quedas?—caminó a la salida.

—¿Acaso aparte de neko también eres gallina?

Se paro a medio trayecto y sonrió, pero con enfado.

—No importa lo que digas—dijo dándole la espalda—, me voy.

Reanudó su caminó, pero Hiruma no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban, era un empate y tenían que desempatar, uno de los dos tenía que ser el vencedor. Así que comenzó a cacarear, lo bastante fuerte como para que lo escuchara.

—No puede ser.

Ladeó la cabeza para verlo, y tal como lo imaginó estaba cacareando, incluso hacía los movimientos característicos de las alas. ¿Por qué a veces se comportaba de esa manera tan absurda?. Lo más absurdo era que le molestaba.

—Deja de hacer eso, te ves como un idiota.

El rubio se acercó cacareando, caminando alrededor de ella.

—¿No quieres el desempate?—dijo entre los cacareos.

—No—respondió con una vena saltada—, y no creas que me importan tus provocaciones de preescolar.

—Eso significa que eres una gallina—ya comenzaba a molestarse en serio—, ¿por qué mejor no aceptas mi reto y vuelves a ser una gatita?

—Te patearé el culo.

En posición, justo como al inicio, se miraron con ojos retadores, muy seguros de que ellos serían los que ganarían empezaron el juego. Hiruma le lanzó el balón, ella lo tomó y corrió a toda velocidad a su izquierda mientras el rubio corría a la zona de anotación. La chica se detuvo a medio recorrido, igual Hiruma, que se paro para verla desde donde se encontraba. No estaba muy segura de cuales eran sus intenciones al hacer aquello, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no permitiría que le ganara.

La lluvia era fría, los dos parecían estatuas a la intemperie, hasta que la pelirroja caminó al centro de la cancha. En esa posición quedaba justo frente a él, quién sonrió entusiasmado. La carrera empezó otra vez cuando ella corrió directamente al otro. El no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, abrió los brazos tan sólo. Lo que fuera no la detendría ni un instante, ni aunque le cayera un rayo justo enfrente. Cada vez se acercaba más y más, si no se quitaba de su camino no dudaría en taclearlo para apartarlo. Aceleró cuando estaba a escasos metros, Hiruma seguía con los brazos abiertos, esperándola. No obstante lo que sucedió la tomó por sorpresa. Al pasar por un lado él no hizo nada y eso la desconcertó por breves segundos, gran error. Con la duda disminuyó el paso y esa fracción de segundo fue aprovechada por el rubio, que se dio la vuelta tan rápido que para cuando se dio cuenta él la ceñía de la cintura con sus brazos. Ella llevaba una gran velocidad y por ello cayeron al suelo, se abrazó al balón el caer y sentir el golpe. Hiruma por su parte la seguía rodeando de la cintura que apenas se notaba con toda esa ropa encima.

—Eso no se vale—se quejó.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

La frase de Hiruma la agarró en cuerva, no esperaba que él fuer a decir algo como aquello. Lo que no entendió era porque lo dijo, no estaban peleando ni nada por el estilo, a menos que así lo considerara Hiruma. En lo que ella trataba de encontrarle sentido a las palabras dichas, el ex-quarterback aprovechó para deslizar el balón entre los brazos de la chica y una vez que paso a estar en su poder se levantó del suelo para correr a la zona de anotación contraria.

—¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

Sin perder tiempo también se levantó y corrió detrás de Hiruma para quitarle el balón. Con la jugarreta que le hizo no tendría compasión, un repentino arranque de adrenalina le dio el impulso que necesitaba para alcanzarlo. Con los ojos casi en llamas se lanzó contra la espalda del Hiruma, ahora ella era quién lo tumbaba al suelo. El balón salió disparado hacia el frente, a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos. Casi de inmediato se levantó, se apresuró a llegar antes de que el otro se levantara del suelo. Una vez que obtuvo la pelota la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Ésta vez no permitiría por ningún motivo que se lo quitara con artimañas baratas. Se alejó de Hiruma para que no la fuera a tumbar.

—Mío, mío, mío, mío, mío—decía mientras corría con el balón.

Hiruma se levantó del suelo. No la persiguió, no tenía caso cuando ya se encontraba casi en la zona de anotación, a donde llegó y empezó a brincar con el balón en ambas manos sobre su cabeza, tenía una gran sonrisa. Lo cierto es que para el ojiverde no era tan importante la anotación como el prolongar el tiempo que pasaba con ella, por supuesto que todo era para estudiarla y pensar en una forma de sacarle la información que quería. Corrió de regreso hacia él con una enorme sonrisa, la lluvia no le quitaba esa gracia natural que tenía.

Tanto Hiruma como la pelirroja caminaron para encontrarse. Si a ella no le desagradara el deporte entonces hubiera sido perfecta para que perteneciera a su equipo, aunque fuese mujer, pero ya era tarde para eso. La posición que podía ocupar era de corredor o quizá ala cerrada, pensándolo bien le quedaría mejor la posición de linebacker ya que lo que más disfrutaba era golpear a los demás.

—La lluvia se hace más fuerte—dijo cuando llegó a donde estaba él—, ¿ya podemos irnos?

Se dirigieron a la salida, en efecto la lluvia estaba arreciando, dejándolos empapados de pies a cabeza. Ella seguía jugueteando con la pelota, que ya que lo pensaba mejor, ¿de dónde la había sacado Hiruma?

—¿Dónde la dejamos?

El rubio tomó la pelota para verla con detalle, luego la lanzo hacia atrás sin verla. Salieron del estadio ante las miradas espantadas de los guardia, la chica no pudo hacer menos que sentir lastima por ellos.

Una vez afuera se percató de que la lluvia era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y estaba muy fría. Su departamento quedaba un poco lejos del estadio, le urgía llegar para tomar una larga ducha caliente antes de que se resfriara. Tendría que cambiar de rumbo para llegar hasta allá, pero incapaz de hacerlo siguió a Hiruma.

—¡Mi amor!

Una voz chillona retumbó en los oídos de los dos, sobre todo los de la pelirroja. Cuando menos acordó ya tenía colgada a una rubia sobre su espalda, dándole besos en la mejilla. Hiruma tan sólo observó la escena divertido.

—¡Suéltalo!

Otra chica corrió a toda velocidad para taclear de forma brutal a la rubia, liberando así a la pelirroja. Las dos chicas cayeron al suelo, rodando en un charco que se había formado a causa de la feroz lluvia. La pelirroja se puso a un lado del rubio para observar la pelea también.

—¿Amigas tuyas?—preguntó con sorna.

—Cierra la boca—dijo mirándole con molestia—, mejor sácame de aquí antes de que se den cuenta.

La forma en que lo miró le dio a entender que estaba desesperada por alejarse de esas dos. Cerró los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera. Antes de irse con él echó un último vistazo a las dos chicas que estaban tiradas en el suelo peleando por ver quién se quedaría con "Jay". Rodó los ojos, no lograba entender por qué algunas chicas se obsesionaban con los chicos, como si fuera lo único que existe en el universo. Trató de caminar en silencio para que no se percataran de que se iba.

—Ahora estoy toda mojada por tu culpa—decía la rubia apartándose de la otra—, eres una verdadera molestia.

—Pues tú no eres una perita en dulce—contestó Akemi—. Además no creas que mi Jay-kun te va a hacer caso sólo porque andas de empalagosa con él, ¿verdad?

Pero cuando voltearon ya no había nadie.

—No puede ser, Jay-kun se volvió a ir—dijo triste la pelinegra.

—Es por tu culpa, si no hubieras intervenido no se habría ido.

Entonces empezó otra pelea.

**—xox—xox—xox—xox—xox—**

El edificio era muy grande, era un sitio elegante como las personas que entraban y salían de ahí. Se refugiaron en la pequeña carpa que cubría la entrada del hotel, el hombre encargado de abrir la puerta a las personas que entraban y salían se puso rígido al ver al rubio cuando éste se acercaba. Al llegar a la puerta no dudo en abrir la puerta junto con una reverencia. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue sacudirse como hace un perro cuando lo mojan, lo que provocó que varias personas le vieran con desagrado. Hiruma la guió hasta el ascensor, al entrar había unas cuantas personas que fueron saliendo gradualmente conforme subían. Una vez que se quedaron solos se recargo en uno de los muros y se cruzo de brazos. Tenía frío, mucho, no llevaba el chaleco nada más porque sí, pero empapado no la calentaba nada.

Al llegar salieron del elevador para ir directo a una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, Hiruma sacó una llave y abrió. La habitación se miraba muy lujosa, había una gran cama king size tendida con cubre camas y sabanas muy elegantes, al igual que las cortinas de las ventanas. Los muebles también eran ostentosos, las lámparas, los cuadros colgados en las paredes y las alfombras. Había una enorme pantalla de plasma frente a la cama. Una suite distinguida sin lugar a dudas. De repente algo cubrió su visión, tomo las dos prendas para verlas, una era un short y otra una playera, ambas de Hiruma.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó con cada prenda en una mano.

—Ropa—contestó sencillamente, luego añadió cuando vio el gesto de incomprensión de la chica—, para que te cambies es ropa mojada, ¿o es que acaso quieres quedarte con ella, chibi neko?

—Preferiría tomar una ducha—buscó con la mirada la puerta del baño pero cuando la localizó el rubio ya estaba ahí—. Oye deja que me duche.

Hizo el intentó de entrar antes que él, pero Hiruma le ganó, entró y cerró la puerta desde el interior. La pelirroja reclamó molesta del otro lado de la puerta.

—Si te quieres duchar tendrás que esperar a que yo salga.

Sin opción se recargó en la puerta, a esperar a que terminara. Mientras el tiempo transcurría observaba todo en la habitación, era muy impersonal. Creía que la habitación de Hiruma sería desordenada, claro que al estar en un hotel había personas encargadas de la limpieza. Siempre quiso conocer su habitación, en sus constantes visitas a Japón se imaginaba como sería la casa de Hiruma. Imaginaba la habitación del chico desordenada, con muchas cosas regadas en el suelo, en su mayoría cosas de futbol americano, pósters en las paredes, armas por aquí y por allá. Hubiera sido interesante conocer su habitación real y no la de éste hotel. Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió de improviso y cayó de espaldas al suelo, provocando un sonido sordo al caer.

—¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?—preguntó el rubio .

—Estaba esperando a que salieras—contestó desde el suelo tiritando—, tengo mucho frío.

Hiruma traía una camiseta oscura con un pijama gris. Con el cabello mojado y hacia abajo, se miraba muy diferente. La chica estornudó, salió del baño y cerró tras de si la puerta para que ella se pudiera bañar antes de que se resfriara. Fue hasta la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama para tomar la laptop que estaba ahí y revisar unas cosas pendientes, que no eran muy urgentes pero ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer se sentó en la cama y se puso a revisarlos. Pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando la pelirroja salió del baño con la ropa que le dio puesta, le quedaba algo floja. Se subió a la cama, se sentó a un lado suyo para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero tantos nombres y números la aburrieron, por lo que mejor se puso a ver la televisión.

—Tengo hambre—dijo cambiando los canales.

—Pide servicio a la habitación—contestó sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su laptop.

—¿No es eso muy caro?

Según sabía en los hoteles cobraban mucho dinero por ese tipo de servicio, especialmente uno tan fino como aquel.

—No—respondió—, para mi todo en éste hotel es gratis. Eso se debe a que descubrí algunas cosas que…

Se detuvo al ver que la chica ya no le prestaba atención, estaba muy entretenida en el teléfono, ordenando comida. Al parecer no dudo ni un instante en hacerlo cuando escuchó las palabras "todo es gratis".

—… y también quiero puré de papa—se quedó pensando unos segundos—. De postre quiero pay de queso y un tazón de helado… sí, dije un tazón. Dense prisa porque tengo hambre.

Colgó el teléfono y Hiruma rodó los ojos al escucharla.

Algún tiempo después de comer se dedicó netamente a ver la televisión que colgaba de la pared. Para entonces Hiruma había dejado la computadora a un lado e intentaba dormir, sin embargo poco era lo que conseguía dormitar ya que la tele, inclusive con el volumen bajo no lo dejaba.

—Apaga la maldita televisión—gruño tapándose la cara con una almohada.

—Shhh, se está poniendo interesante.

El rubio se sentó, al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela y ésta mocosa que no lo dejaba dormir estaba tumbada boca abajo con la cabeza recargada en una mano como si ver la tele a la una de la mañana fuera lo más natural.

—Apágala o te echare de la habitación kuso-neko—amenazó.

—Está bien—respondió como si nada—, pero con la tele.

Ahora entendía el por qué se levantaba a medio día se desvelaba en la madrugada viendo caricaturas. El no estaba para esas estupideces, le arrebato el control remoto para lanzarlo debajo de la cama.

—No Yoichi, quiero ver la tele.

Pero no hizo caso de lo que estaba diciendo, la agarró y la obligó a acostarse a un lado de él. Le deseo las buenas noches muy a su manera y se acostó dándole la espalda.

—Ya duérmete—cerró los ojos.

Pero no tengo sueño.

La pelirroja se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas. Hiruma se dio la vuelta para verla, era obvio que no se iba a dormir y tenía mucho sueño como para aguantarla. Suerte que sabía que hacer para que se durmiera profundamente.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Se que varios leen mi historia pero no me dejan comentarios, esta bien, supongo, pero sería agradable que me dejaran. ¡Por piedad! T_T, es el motor de mi vida. Creo que ahora que he puesto al descubierto que Jay es una chica tal vez más de uno o una se decepcionó y otros deben brincar de alegría (sí, lo digo por ti Cana-san). Así que si me quieren dejar comentarios, criticas, lanzar tomatazos virtuales o lo que sea será bien recibido. Había estado pensando en publicar cada viernes pero no creo que pueda, como sea intentare que sea seguido.

Ok, hasta el próximo capitulo :)


End file.
